Please dont
by kaoryciel94
Summary: Naruto había imaginado las posibilidades de recibimiento de sus amigos, pero no pensó encontrar esa mirada enojada de su mejor amiga, la mirada asesina de su prima y menos la mirada dolida de su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Por que este miraba a su prometida, Hinata Hyuga como si quisiera eliminarla? Despues de años.. ambos amigos se reencontraban con sentimientos rusasu
1. Chapter 1

Naruto había imaginado todas las posibilidades de recibimiento de sus seres más queridos, pero no se pensó encontrar esa mirada enojada de su mejor amiga, la mirada asesina de su prima y menos la mirada dolida de su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Por qupe este miraba a su prometida, Hinata Hyuga como si quisiera eliminarla? Despues de años.. ambos amigos se reencontraban peor quizás no en la mejor circunstancia. Naruto era ya un graduado psicologo y por jugadas del destino y de su madre, sasuke era el idol del momento en un programa de canto. Escandalos, dobles sentimientos amistades y ¿que es el amor? ¿Tiene genro y roiantación sexual?

Notas de autora: Oh sí, como dije subí un fanfic más.. este tendrá lo mucho cuatro capitulos. Bastante corto y bueno lo escribí cuando salió el final del manga de Naruto.. me pregunte muchas cosas en ese momento, pero no quise hace runo en el mundo de Naruto sino trasladar esos prejuicios a algo actual. Y eso más otras musas me llevaron a escribir este pequeño fic.. en el siguiente capitulo sabran el proque del nombre. Espero les guste y me digan que tal les apreció.

* * *

Hoy era el día de la presentación final de Sasuke, su mejor amigo, a quien conocía de toda la vida. Gracias a que sus familias eran amigas también desde hace muchas generaciones, fue que ellos juntos al hermano mayor de Sasuke compartieron su infancia.

La madre de Sasuke había sido modelo y _idool_ de un grupo femenino en su juventud. Después de todo era una bella japonesa pelinegra que no necesitaba cambiar su color de cabello pues aquel tono resultaba tan misterioso que contrastaba perfectamente con su rostro inocente de piel blanca. Sin embargo, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de un protagónico en una popular novela de su época, conoció al director quien años más tarde se convertiría en su esposo; un hombre que era muy severo peor que al parecer Mikoto Uchiha encontró algo más dentro de ese caparazón. De aquel matrimonio habían nacido Itachi y Sasuke. Dos chicos que eran sumamente atractivos, cada uno a su estilo. Mientras Itachi había heredado unas ojeras imborrables de su padre que contrataban con su piel blanca y pulcra de cualquier imperfección tenía un rostro serio pero amable con una mirada profunda pero de ojos que mostraban misericordia y que en su momento y con personas especiales mucho amor o total odio si provocabas que este saliese; mientras Sasuke poseía la belleza de su madre a totalidad pero con aire más misterioso y sensual, casi como algunos especialistas detallarían de... pecaminoso.

Itachi era escritor y Sasuke quería seguir sus pasos, pero ya que su familia conocía la bella voz que se cargaba le insistían en que se presentara en algún programa y alcanzara la fama como cantante. Sasuke realmente no quería hacerlo, pero luego de que su madre enfermara y se recuperara casi de milagro no pude negarle ese deseo.

Después de una preparación fue que decidió presentarse a un concurso.

Siempre oía calmadamente los comentarios del jurado pero se resistía a cambiar cualquier asunto como el tipo de canciones o su manera de vestir. Sin embargo nada podían hacer los productores del programa pues estaba casi dicho que sería el ganador por la cantidad de fans que se había hecho en esas semanas. Casi los otros concursantes veían injusto que alguien con tanta presencia escénica, belleza y voz concursara.

Naruto, su amigo de infancia, luego de haber seguido su presentaciones desde la red, pues estaba de viaje , en esta última había podido al fin regresar a su país natal por lo que podía al fin apoyarlo desde las gradas vip reservada para familiares y amigos del concursante.

Su reencuentro luego de años no fue como Naruto lo esperaba. Es decir estaba bien que ambos fueron hombres pero después de tres años separados pensó que un abrazo o un golpe en la espalda estarían bien. No es como si este chico rubio quisiese algo más de su amigo. Pero quizás debió pensarlo o ser más sensible al respecto, pero no estaba en su naturaleza serlo, menos en la situación interna en que se encontraba.

Fue tan extraño, en ese momento pensó que moriría, aunque además de la fría indiferencia de Sasuke obtuvo una mirada reprobatoria de su mejor amiga Sakura. Naruto no entendería en ese momento el porqué el tosco recibimiento de Sasuke o la mirada llena de lastima de Sakura. Pero tampoco se enteraría que minutos antes ella estaba a punto de morir de risa por ver a su amigo, el serio Uchiha, revolver su manos un poco nervioso por recibir a ese ingrato rubio que un buen día recibió una estupenda beca en estados Unidos y se marcharía con lagrimas en los ojos a las semanas.

Naruto se había emocionado por recibir la noticia de la beca pues significaba que tantos años de esfuerzo al fin se habían hecho presentes. Este chico había sido un niño que había dado muchos problemas a su madre de pequeño, pero siempre había estado bajo la mirada e inspección de los rectos hermanos Uchiha, luego de su igual de lista amiga Sakura. Pero ninguno logro enderezarlo ni mantenerlo quieto, solo la muerte de su madre logró hacerlo. La mujer en sus últimos momentos de vida le dio un beso en frente solo para decirle "Por favor sé un buen chico, un gran profesional, no le traigas problemas a tu padre… cásate con una buena persona y ten una niña preciosa para que le pongas mi nombre si no es mucho pedir"

Desde ese momento, voluntariamente se había sometido al intensó estudio que siempre se administraban tanto Sasuke como Sakura.

Con los años se hicieron mucho más cercanos Y con la llegada de la adolescencia, Naruto se vio atraído por su mejor amiga. Sin embargo ella se le negó haciéndole una pregunta que nunca encontró el porqué.

"¿Qué harías si te dijera que quiero estar con Sasuke?"

Y en ese momento solo pudo empujar a su amiga contra la pared y soltarle un agrio "No lo harías" El mismo se sorprendió de la impulsividad con que la empujó pero sobretodo por ese tono de voz tan amenazante. Se sintió confundido, pero la sonrisa tierna de ella le tranquilizó "Antes de pedirle a una chica que salga contigo, respóndete esa pregunta"

Para lastima de muchos no lo hizo. La beca llegó; por consejo de los propios Sasuke y Sakura se marchó del país a cumplir su sueño. Dos años después regresaría con una maestría, un titulo internacional y una prometida de su brazo.

Y en su país de origen solo recibiría un saludo frió y seco de Sasuke, quien tenía los ojos cubiertos por lentes de sol, los cabellos debajo de una gorra para poder pasar un poco desapercibido de sus acosadoras. Una mirada de suficiencia, como minimizándolo de todos los taka, músicos y amigos de Sasuke pero sobretodo una mirada rabiosa de su prima Karin, quien sin desaprovechar el tiempo tomo de la mano a Sasuke y se lo llevo.

Aquel sentimiento que había muerto...esos celos por su amigo, que siempre aparecían cada vez que un hombre o mujer se tomaba muchas confianza renacieron, aquel sentimiento que pensó era una debilidad o causa de su muy cercana unión. Pensó que quizás así como había gustado de Sakura por estar muy cerca de ella lo mismo había pasado con Sasuke, pero que era solo sentimientos confundidos.

Cuando se marchó aun pensaba que Sasuke era heterosexual solo que pensaba que ninguna mujer estaba a su altura. Se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de que vieron besarse a Sasuke con otro chico, lo que causó polémica en el concurso. A pesar de ello Sasuke admitió que le gustaban los hombres por sobre las mujeres sin atisbo de miedo o vergüenza. Se ganó la admiración de todos en respuesta. El publico de Konoha, su ciudad natal, y de todo el país estaba enloquecida con la forma de interpretar del joven que parecía transformarse de su rostro de póker a uno de sufrimiento.

No expresaba mucho ni exagerada, era solo la entonación de voz la que transportaba a todos. Por más que los otros concursantes se esforzaran por moverse en el escenario o mostrar más piel Sasuke con su presencia, quieto en el micrófono, lograba llenar todo el enorme espacio.

No quiso darle vueltas al asunto. Así que pensó en que aquel sentimiento ardiente era solo así por Sasuke y su extraña figura andrógina; después de todo, otros artistas declarados hombres heterosexuales admitían la sensualidad innata del chico.

Lo que sentía por Sasuke era solo amistad, solo camarería por los hermosos años de su infancia y el deseo que a veces se desataba era solo eso.

Como había dicho su maestro Iruka, un maestro de su infancia, no debía olvidar la promesa de tener una hermosa familia con su madre, y como bien había dicho su padrino Jiraiya no había nada como el sabor y el tacto de una mujer hermosa y dulce.

Después de aquel recibimiento por parte de sus amigos, presentó formalmente ante su padre, padrino y maestro a su novia la flamante Hinata Hyuga, quien también estudiaba en el extranjero pero que era vecina de todos ellos. Cuando eran pequeños, nunca le pareció atractiva. Pero cuando se volvieron a encontrar en el extranjero todo cambió.

O quizás era porque estaba decidido a enterrar lo que sentía por Sasuke o más bien, según él, lo que pensaba sentir.

Por eso mismo, con decisión, cuando finalmente Sasuke le decidió aceptar visitarlo después de ya una semana que Naruto regresara. Le dijo…

—Aunque yo pienso que es un poco triste que seas homosexual, pues sabes que nunca dejaría de ser tú amigo

— ¿Triste?

— Bueno, nunca podrás tener hijos.

— ¿Por qué no podría? Y digo no es como si tenerlos me haría feliz.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirlo?

—Vaya, has estudiado psicología y eso es lo que aprendiste. Temo decirte que llevaras al suicidio a tus pacientes.

— ¡Óyeme! Bastardo, es diferente con mis pacientes de mis pensamientos personales.

—Pues créeme que no hay nada mejor que follar con otro tío…

Aquella sonrisa que nunca le había conocido le hizo temblar, una sensación que Hinata nunca ni siquiera cuando tenían sexo había despertado le llenó por completo casi ahogándolo de calor. No era una sonrisa de alegría, era una provocadora, una digna de la popularidad entre hombres y mujeres que se cargaba Sasuke, porque a pesar de su declarada homosexualidad, las mujeres seguían muriendo por él incluso más que antes.

—No entiendes, Sasuke. ¿Acaso no quieres tener una familia como la tuya? Tu mejor...

—Si viniste a sermonearme... vete porque necesito practicar.

—No´ tebayo. Yo solo vengo a decirte que te apoyaré en el concurso.

Le pareció ver que al fin le regalaría una de esas sonrisas por las que, aunque lo negara, soñaba noche tras noche aun en una cama sudada con el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer al lado.

— Hinata y yo estaremos ahí´tebayo.

La sonrisa de Naruto no logró otra igual en el rostro de Sasuke quien solo dijo...

—Haz lo que se te dé la gana.

Antes de marcharse, fue detenido por un brazo que se movió inconscientemente de Naruto. Quien de la misma manera impulsiva solo pudo preguntarle.

— ¿Estás saliendo con un hombre?

El silenció causó desesperación en Naruto, quien solo apretó su agarre en el azabache. Este siguió en silencio, sin inmutarse por la mirada lastimosa del rubio.

—Sí, conmigo.

Aquel quien se hacía llamar Suigetsu, guitarrista de la banda que apoyaba a Sasuke en el concurso y en otros eventos, quienes seguramente serían la banda oficial de Sasuke cuando ganase, tomó del brazo a Sasuke y lo atrajo hacia sí, abrazándolo por la cintura. Sasuke se dejó abrazar tan sumisamente que se sintió asqueado. No podía creer que su orgulloso amigo se dejase dominar por otro hombre.

Casi le saltó encima. Naruto quiso, sintió la desesperante sangre subírsele a la cabeza al ver como el brazo de aquel tipo apretaba contra sí a Sasuke. Quiso acercársele para tomar a Sasuke entre sus brazos y darle un buen golpe a ese tipo. Pero Sasuke interrumpió todo ese jaleo mental.

—Naruto, vete, estoy ocupado como puedes ver. Si sigues considerándote mi amigo ven a verme el sábado.

Se refería al concurso. Naruto apretó sus puños y solo pudo decir.

—Ahí estaré.

Se marchó a pasos pesados como queriendo hacer notar que se alejaba.

El rostro sonriente y ganador de Suigetsu decayó, solo para darle unos pequeños golpes a Sasuke en su espalda.

—No tenías que hacerlo, idiota.

—Tenía que, bastardo, y tu sabes por qué.

Nadie vio caer una lágrima del menor de los Uchiha, pero ahí en silencio Suigetsu pudo escuchar los pequeños gemidos de desolación que este lanzaba y sentir como le empapaba la polera que traía puesta.

* * *

Notas finales: Bueno aquí lelgamos por ahora.. me preguntan si hay algo de suisasu?' pues no en realidad.. al menos por ahroa no..es narusasui pero quiero jugar con varios sentimientos que van de la amistad al amor y la sexualidad... Bueno sobre el capitulo del manga que al parecer nunca terminara.. pues nada.. me reí como loca.. me emocione por pensar que sarada es hija de karin al final.. tendría más sentido sinceramente.. pero luego sentí lastima por el personaje de sakura.. ha sidop tan denigrada... como si la odiase su autor. A mi me gusta la sakura fuerte la buena amiga no la mujer que han plateado ah´´i... en fin el manga dejó de afectarme y solo escribo fics! espero les guste! ya me vendré con más noticias y actu!


	2. Chapter 2

Notas de autora: Hola! bueno aquí esta la actualización, me demoré por la última edición que tenía que darle y porque estoy avanzando con los otros fanfics que estoy a cargo, aunque ninguno se retrasara... La canción que interpta Sasukes en la que me base para la idea base de este fanfic se llama, precisamente Please dont de Kwill.. quizás algunos ya la hayan visto y escuchado. pero sino esta trata de dos amigos que al parecer siempre han estado juntos pero en eso uno de ellos se enamora de una chica y el otro pues siempre amo a su amigo y es la perspectiva del amigo que es homosexual pero que nunca declara sus sentimientos... No sé pero de alguna amenra me recordó a sasuke y como algunos dijeron por ahí como se sintió este cuando Naruto y Hinata se casaron y es que es raro que no estuviera en la dichosa boda.. en fin simplemente vi la canción despues dle final del manga y me puse a llorar... y luego se me ocurrió esta historia. No es spoiler de este fanfic pero me inspiró bastante. Así que ahi va y espero me digan que les parecio para la pronta actu! El link.. deben de verla es hermosa: www. /watch?v=OK9FhW9ODcI&amp;spfreload =1 (quitarle los espacios)

* * *

Please don´t…judge me

Dos niños se miraban a lo lejos enfadados, enemistados. Sus mamas siempre les llevaban al mismo parque, a la misma hora para que jugaran. La verdad es que solo era excusas para que ellas pudieran platicar y ponerse al día. Mikoto había sido una _idol_ desde joven, pero antes de la fama, Kushina había sido su mejor amiga. La hermosa pelirroja se había dedicado a ser maestra de artes marciales, era conocida en su medio, increíblemente se enamoró de un maestro de literatura. Cuando Mikoto empezó su estrellato volvió a reencontrarse con Kushina por casualidad cuando intentaba huir de su fans y se terminó metiendo en una academia de artes marciales. Cuando se observaron solo pudieron reír y abrazarse. Unas horas más tarde, fue como si ellas nunca se hubiesen separado; después de ello Kushina estuvo presente en todos los momentos de gloria y desgracia de su amiga. Mikoto al fin pudo hacerle frente totalmente a ese mundillo en el que a veces sentía que se ahogaba. Cuando se casó dejó la actuación y todo lo referente al espectáculo para dedicarse a dibujar que era otra de las artes que mejor manejaba, fue así que se volvió una artista independiente y respetada en el dibujo. Su marido siguió siendo un director de televisión con programas de buen rating. Pronto ambas familias compartían muchas salidas gracias a las dos amigas.

Mikoto fue la primera en salir embrazada de ambas. Pues a Kushina le daba mucho miedo eso de ser madre, y su marido era un hombre bastante comprensivo que también quería esperar para tener un bebe. Cuando vio a Itachi en brazos de su amiga, perdió toda duda... quería ser madre... aunque le entro la duda de si estaba capacitada pues también vio como de ocupada estaba su amiga. No quería dejar de enseñar artes marciales. Así que decidió nuevamente aguardar. Y su amiga le dio otra sorpresa años después anunciándole su nuevo embarazo. Kushina estaba feliz pero también ansiosa. Un par de meses después salió del médico con la noticia de su embarazo. No cabía en felicidad. Sin embargo, tuvo una seria plática con su marido de que no iba a dejar su escuela por nada. Ambos se amaban y decidieron que seguirían con sus metas además de tener un hijo. Kushina volvería a enseñar cuando su bebe estuviera más grande.

Desde que ambos bebes nacieron, sus madres los juntaban junto a Itachi a jugar. Itachi era más quien los cuidaba junto a su primo que regularmente los visitaba.

Y así Naruto y Sasuke crecieron cuidados por el hermano mayor de Sasuke junto al primo de este, Shisui, mientras una amistad rivalidad nacía entre ellos. Cuando tenían 5 años, Itachi ya era muy maduro para jugar con ellos... bueno a veces se dejaba llevar y lo hacía, pero otros gustos como los libros habían nacido y se avocaba mucho a ello. Sasuke tuvo que enfrentar su parte antisocial frente a la enorme sociabilidad del rubio.

A pesar de jalar la falda de su mama pidiéndole volver a casa con su hermano, Mikoto solo le acariciaba los cabellos diciéndole "Vamos, Sasu, necesitas amiguitos" le daba una palmadita de confianza y Sasuke solo miraba como Naruto jugaba con otros niños. Se mordió el labio pues Naruto su burlaba de él. Algo no andaba bien entre ellos, quizás era por ser obligados a jugar desde pequeños, pero Naruto le gustaba platicar mucho y se aburría cuando el pequeño Sasuke le fruncía el cejo. Sabía que Sasuke podía ser muy amable y dulce pero ese carácter tampoco era muy bien visto entre los chicos. Por más que había intentado hacerle cambiar al azabache solo terminaban peleando… solo conseguía "Ve a jugar con esas bestias que tienes por amigos"

No se llegaban a entender y mientras más tiempo pasaba la rivalidad y enemistad crecía entre ellos. Para colmo sus madres le metieron en el mismo nido, lo cual solo hizo que la vena competitiva entre ellos destacara. Aunque en ese caso era Sasuke quien le ganaba y quien era popular. Era en el tiempo de vacaciones donde el pequeño Naruto se esmeraba para sobrepasarlo en esos juegos infantiles de los que terminaba sucio y lleno de moretones pero con sonrisas. Naruto no entendía como a un niño podía importarle tanto el verse bien... si hasta las niñas con las que jugaba no ponían pegas jugar al saltar, caerse, ensuciarse, mojarse en épocas de calor. Naruto no entendía…

"Simplemente, Sasuke es un niño diferente, Naru... A Sasuke le gusta jugar cosas en las que haya orden. Por ejemplo está practicando natación... ¿no quisieras ir con él?

Su mama seguía insistiendo en que sean amigos. Vivian cerca, de hecho vivía en el mismo condominio. Así que era un pequeño mundo donde no podía evitar encontrarse. Si bien el condómino era enorme y caro, para Naruto era demasiado cercano. Se atosigaba de la presencia de Sasuke.

Llego el tiempo en que cumplieron 7 años, Sasuke logró callar la boca todos los que le llamaban "nena llorona" por no jugar a aquellos sucios juegos en el parque. Kushina tenía su academia dentro del exclusivo condominio, por lo cual invito a su amiga a inscribir a sus amigos. Para sorpresa, Sasuke era muy bueno en las artes marciales. Naruto se entusiasmó pues a él también le gustaban. Pero Sasuke nuevamente volvía encerrarse a sí mismo. Decían que era porque su padre era exigente y su hermano comenzaba a destacar en cualquier aspecto. De hecho al pequeño Itachi le habían hecho un test y de resultado era que su CI era superior a los normales. Algo increíble...

Sin embargo, meses después Sasuke intento con todas su fuerzas acercarse a los amigos de Naruto. Lo admitía se sentía solo. Su padre estaba en plena producción de lo que sería una exitosa serie, su madre dedicada a sus pinturas y su hermano enfocado cada vez más en sus libros y en su primo (eso era algo que aún no entendía) . Finalmente logro adecuarse un poco a los amigos de Naruto, pero no a todos sino especialmente a Shikamaru, Gaara y Neji que eran niños más o menos serios y maduros; estos seguían siendo más amigos de Naruto que de Sasuke pero al menos el azabache tenía ciertos gustos en común con estos y no necesitaba hablar demasiado. Naruto los quería a todos pero prefería jugar con Lee que era muy enérgico, increíblemente más que él, con Sakura que era una niña que le aparecía encantadora por ser tan fuerte e inteligente y que no le temía jugar brusco y Chouji con quien siempre era conveniente salir a la tienda de dulces cuando recibía su pequeña mesada, puesto que el chico era un especialista en marcas de estos.

Todo iba decentemente bien, podían conversar, pero aun no eran muy cercanos.

Un día cuando apenas tenían 10 años, mientras Naruto rezongaba por sus bajas notas y se jalaba sus mechones, Sasuke le ignoraba escuchando y tarareando muy bajo una canción, hasta que escucharon el grito de una niña. Sasuke detuvo a Naruto, recriminándole que era mejor llamar a un policía. Sin embargo el rubio que creía firmemente en los ideales de los super héroes que veía en la televisión fue corriendo donde se escuchaba los gritos. Sasuke no supo que hacer, así que simplemente marcó el número que conocía de la policía para luego ir corriendo detrás de Naruto.

Evidentemente el adulto estaba a punto de lanzar a Naruto contra la pared, por lo que Sasuke con toda la adrenalina en su cuerpo agarro la piedra más cercana y se la lanzó a la cabeza del sujeto. Quien aun con la frente reventa fue tras Sasuke. Naruto no pudo evitarlo, pero cuando este se abalanzó contra su amigo, Sasuke cayó torciéndose una pierna, grito de dolor. El pequeño rubio no sabía qué hacer, la niña que había sido atacada salió corriendo. Felizmente antes de ello, los policías del distrito llegaron y detuvieron al sujeto. Naruto corrió pro Sasuke y le ayudo a levantarse. Una policía mujer de aspecto confiable le tendió la mano y le ayudo a cargar a Sasuke. Naruto se negaba a dejarlo ir en brazos de alguien más. A la policía le lleno de ternura por lo que dejó que el pequeño rubio hiciera el esfuerzo de llevar a su amigo.

Ese simple gesto de querer llevarlo apoyado en sus hombros fue suficiente para que Sasuke con su ingenuidad propia de un niño de 10 años sintiese un calorcito especial cuando veía la sonrisa de Naruto, recién noto lo brillante que era aunque le faltase un diente.

Después de ese incidente Naruto quedo castigado por varios meses aunque estos le transmitieron el mensaje de que no estaba mal que haya intentado rescatar a alguien sino el hecho de hacerlo imprudentemente. El rubio entendió. Sin embargo de igual forma tenía prohibido salir de casa, pero para Naruto nada era imposible: se las arreglo para escapar.

Para cuando Kushina noto a donde se iba no hizo nada pues al parecer la amistad entre su hijo y el pequeño de su mejor amiga al fin estaba floreciendo. Así que cuando ambas madres los descubrieron durmiendo el uno al lado de otro con sus boquitas se mi abiertas y destapados, simplemente les cubrieron. Al parecer Naruto se había tomado la atribución de llevarle las clases al pequeño que como tenía fracturada su pierna izquierda no podía ir al colegio. Además de ello ambos empezaron a encontrar cosas en común… más de la que habían imaginado…..

…..

— ¡Sasuke!

La voz de Suigetsu le despertó de sus pensamientos. Había estado recordando cuando Naruto iba a visitarlo luego de que se fracturara la pierna. Aun recordaba la mirada decidida y terca del otro de no irse cuando se lo pidió.

"No tienes por qué venir a verme obligado por tu mama"

"De hecho me estoy escapando de mama. Me tiene prohibido salir... pero... pero yo quería venir a molestarte porque es divertido ´tebayo y te demostrare que te traeré los mejores apuntes para que no te atrases 'tebayo!

En ese momento Sasuke le regaló a Naruto una sonrisa sincera.

Y lo que sucedió dentro de Naruto era algo secreto para el Uchiha, quien hasta el día de hoy se preguntaba ¿que hubiera pasado si Naruto no se hubiera entercado en visitarle?

Nadie podría decírselo, pero estaba seguro que estos sentimientos que le atormentaban no existirían; quizá podría ser el amigo que Naruto necesitase aun siendo homosexual.

No es que le gustase principalmente acostarse con hombres. No le tenía mucho vicio al sexo, pero había algo que el estar con un hombre que le hacía sentir mucho mejor que con una mujer. Estaba seguro que enamorándose o no de Naruto hubiera ido por ese camino, pero tal vez... tal vez podría verlo de manera normal. Tal vez no estaría a punto de hacer la locura que haría.

….

Y el espectáculo había dado por fin inicio. Naruto estaba en compañía de su prometida: una dulce muchacha que había conocido desde infancia y que de hecho había sido vecina de ellos. Nunca le había prestado atención. La chica siempre se mantenía tras la espalda de su primo. Naruto siempre había tratado con Neji a pesar de su carácter serio, pero con ella solo de vista. Sin embargo, todo ocurrió tan rápido en el extranjero y ella era lo soñado por cualquier hombre. Sabía que ella era de ese tipo de mujer que había nacido para tener una familia y eso era lo que él deseaba.

Se sentía tan fuerte a su lado, tan amado, ella lo adoraba... había cedido aun en contra de sus tabúes a entregarse a él. Lo cual por supuesto, como caballero que se consideraba, consideraba.

Neji Lee y Gaara junto a Shikamaru estaban ahí también invitados. Por supuesto Sakura también estaba ahí. Finalmente podía hablar con ella, pero estaba demasiado seria como si le preocupara algo. Esa preocupación se la pasaba a él ¿pasaría algo con Sasuke?

—Naruto-kun…

Su dulce prometida, su mujer, le hablaba tímidamente, pegada a su pecho y él podía sentir a través de su cuerpo sus pechos, su fragilidad, su suavidad... se sintió caliente con solo ello. Tomo las manos de Hinata y le beso suavemente. Ella entonces sonrió de la misma manera que siempre lo hacía y se acomodó en su hombro. Y así aun tomados de la mano giraron hacia el escenario: en medio de tantos arrumacos no habían notado que el back stage había terminado y que la música había empezado. Ahí estaba Sasuke…

Su mejor amigo se veía increíble... no pudo sentir más los pechos de su novia, no pudo sentir los comentarios que ella le decía al respecto de Sasuke ¿Qué se veía increíble? Por supuesto… no tenía palabras para describir lo impresionante e imponente que se veía en aquel escenario.

Era una música que no recordaba haber escuchado. Y entonces recordó que Sakura le había informado que para la final transformarían una canción e interpondrían sus propias letras. Sonrió intentando trasmitirle ánimos, pero Sasuke no le observaba para nada.

De pronto, todas las luces se apagaron; luego de que Sasuke abriera los ojos la luz del centro brillo solo sobre él:

"_**Sentados uno junto al otro... pero no hay música"**_

Su voz era suave, casi dulce pero aún mantenía su masculinidad. No sabía cómo tomarlo pues era un canto doloroso e hipnotizaste. La música solo ayudaba a que esta marcha ingresara dentro de sí. Incluso su novia había dejado de removerse sobre él…

"_**Siempre he sostenido tu mano izquierda, pero ahora estas besando sus labios"**_

De pronto esa frase le hizo soltar la mano de Hinata. No entendía porque pero de pronto le pareció incorrecto ¿por qué?

"_**Sé lo que vas a decir, por favor no lo digas"**_

Y ahora Sasuke le miraba... estaba segura que esa mirada adolorida era hacia él. Sentía el impacto de su dolor, sentía la fuerza de sus sentimientos. Sintió una ansiedad de que hoy algo acabaría…

"**No sé por qué... no sé por qué"**

Sus ojos se sintieron llorosos. Sabía lo que sucedía pero no quería entenderlo. No debía de entenderlo…quería seguir concentrándose en lo bien que interpretaba esa canción, que no era nada personal realmente, que Sasuke solo era un gran artista, un gran actor, que esos ojos negros no estaban conteniendo lágrimas, disculpas y miles de mensajes silenciosos.

Muy en el fondo siempre lo supo... Muy en el fondo sabía que quería decir cada mensaje oculto en esa mirada tan penetrante.

"Esas miradas", pensó…recuerdos acudían al latido de su corazón…cayendo uno por uno al ritmo que este aceleraba su palpitar.

De pronto un montón de recuerdos sobre Sasuke vinieron: Sasuke Uchiha…sus lazos se habían vuelto estrechos desde ese incidente; pero cuando llegaron a la pubertad parecía haber creado una barrera de nuevo. De nuevo comenzaron a llamarle nena y como no si su apariencia era tan andrógina. Algunos pensaban en secreto que era incluso más bonito que una mujer. Y muchos de ellos se llamaron "maricas" los uno a los otros por pensar así de Sasuke. Era una etapa difícil en que cada chico tenía que defender su sexualidad y ninguno quería verse separado del grupo. Sasuke era uno de los pocos a los que dejó de importarle como le llamaran, después de todo seguía siendo aun con su rostro andrógino más fuerte y habilidoso en artes marciales que otros.

Siempre defendió la hombría de Sasuke... siempre alegaba que era que no había chica lo suficientemente lista o con carácter parar ser la novia de su amigo. Siempre aseguraba que como eran amigos, él conocía el tipo de mujer que a Sasuke le gustaba. Pero no era verdad. Muchas veces que le hablaba de una chica o los atributos de esta, el chico pelinegro solo resoplaba aburrido. Y entonces Naruto sintió inseguridad... ¿a qué? No lo sabía, pero era él quien defendía la "hombría "de Sasuke más que le propio Sasuke. Era como si reafirmar la heterosexualidad de Sasuke, reafirmara la suya propia.

Cada vez que le pregunto por sus gustos de mujer, Sasuke le dijo... "tengo gustos extraños... no debería gustarme ese tipo de personas… pero…"

Nunca quiso entender que su amigo era diferente. Así que solo reía nervioso y le comentaba por qué no se cortaba el cabello más pequeño. Ver su rostro de piel pálida y labios rosados le incomodaba demasiado.

"_**Quiero alargar cada minuto, cada segundo…pero la carretera me apresura"**_

"_**Después de dar vueltas y más vueltas, llego a tu casa que me es tan familiar, y mis lágrimas empiezan a caer…"**_

"_**Después de un largo camino buscando este lugar, llego y me siento perdido"**_

Ese había sido un día que sí había sucedido. No podía negar que lo había pasado, no podía negar que esa canción tenía que ver con ambos. Sasuke había peleado con sus padres y había ido a buscarle a su casa. Ese día sus padres habían salido y él tenía a la casa sola; así que como cualquier muchacho hormonal, trajo a una noviecita. Iba a ser su primera vez…

Sasuke había conseguido permiso para conducir desde los 16 gracias a su padre... como eran tan cercanos tenía una llave de emergencia, después de todo ambas familias eran como una sola y había la costumbre de por si alguno de ellos se ponía mal y no podía ayudarse la otra podría socorrer usando esa llave; después de todo para esa época ya no vivían en el mismo condominio sino en distritos diferentes, aun así seguían siendo cercanos. Sasuke cogió una de las llaves de su madre y luego de llegar a casa de los Uzumaki ingresó encontrándose con Naruto y su primera novia semi desnudos, temblando, riendo sobre el sofá.

Cuando enfocó su vista en Sasuke, en vez de reír estúpidamente como haría cualquier chico frente a otro amigo varón, se comportó como si le debiera una explicación. Sasuke tenía una mirada desamparada, de haber buscado algo y no conseguirlo.

"_**No hagas esto, por favor no me dejes…"**_

Y aquella frase de nuevo la sintió tan desesperada más cuando Sasuke tendió su mano hacia el frente en su dirección. Naruto sentía ganas de llorar. Pero solo separo a Hinata de su cuerpo.

"_**No sé por qué... no sé por qué**_"

"**Ni siquiera está lloviendo, pero fuera de la ventana se nubla y torna oscuro prediciendo una separación**"

De nuevo levantó la mirada: los ojos de Sasuke reflejaban tristeza; para de nuevo entrecerrar los ojos y dejar que su voz siguiese saliendo al mismo tiempo.

Su mejor amigo había sido quien le apoyo cuando su madre falleció de un accidente. Fue doloroso pero admitía que sin su ayuda no habría podido sobreponerse. Después de todo, esos hombros en los que ahora reposaba una chaqueta de cuero negra era donde había llorado sin parar por la muerte de la mujer que le dio la vida. Y esos brazos delgados, fuertes y pálidos habían sido los que le habían abrazo cuando fue necesario; pero sobre todo su corazón era el que había acompañado al suyo en el dolor más punzante que había sentido.

"_**¿Dejarte ir? Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo."**_

"_**Me doy la vuelta al no ser capaz de ver que me dejas"**_

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? Se peguntaba Naruto porque ahora lo entendía...

¿Cómo podría seguir negándolo? La voz de Sasuke que era coreada por sus fans estaba admitiendo sus sentimientos. Unos tan intensos que dudaba que alguien más sintiese de esa manera.

¿Era resignación lo que se sentía de aquella última frase cantaba por él?

¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser normales? ¿Por qué Sasuke le miraba de aquella manera? Porque no podía querer formar una familia como él y así sus hijos jugarían juntos y así ambos se encontrarían los fines de semana para recordar su juventud… y sí ambos serían personas adultas de éxito. Sasuke era homosexual... y eso era algo que no quería aceptar.

Nunca había sido tan intolerante menos en el extranjero, pero sentirlo de cerca era difícil… sobre todo cuando era tan de cerca.

"**Las lágrimas empiezan a caer, y necesito limpiarlas ahora. No sé si debo usar el pañuelo que me regalaste o tirarlo a la basura"**

La voz de Sasuke cambio de tono, seguía siendo una caricia pero que guardaba ciertas garras, pues muchos sintieron como así, al ritmo de una tonada tan suave, el corazón de todos era rasgado por el reclamo de amor del cantante.

Y si aún tenía duda: el Uchiha saco del bosillo de su pantalón ajustado un pañuelo que recordaba perfectamente. Se lo dio hace tantos años que le sorprendía que aún lo tuviese. Tenía bordado el símbolo de la familia Uchiha y Uzumaki... ahora entendía cuan inocente había sido….

Y aun quería soñar con que Sasuke no era homosexual de verdad sino que sentía curiosidad, que este mundo en el que se estaba metiendo le estaba cambiando.

Era eso de lo que se convenció en el extranjero. Podría aceptar que cualquiera de sus amigos fuera homosexual pero no Sasuke… Sasuke no debía de serlo…era demasiado doloroso que lo fuera.

"_**¿Por qué este temblor no desaparece?"**_

"_**Finjo estar loco y me aferro a ti, pero mi cuerpo no me escucha."**_

Ambas miradas, azul y negra, encontraron entendimiento...

Naruto terminó de entender los sentimientos de su amigo. O más bien de dejarse hacer el loco, de cerrar los ojos y no ver lo que siempre fue evidente.

¿Cómo no lo había notado? Sasuke intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ser alguien amable... al menos con él... incluso un poco dulce... Habían pasado cosas vergonzosas… No era un secreto para nadie de que fueron al baile de secundaria solos porque las chicas habían ignorado a Naruto por romper con la capitana de porristas... y a Sasuke no podía interesarle menos ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que Sasuke desviaba sus ojos por otros hombres, especialmente si se veían más fuertes que el mismo?... Oh… sí, claro que lo había notado, pero también había notado que Sasuke le observaba a veces tan profundamente y a veces se sonrojaba muy levemente.

Como cuando se desnudó ante él para bañarse luego de jugar un partido de béisbol… Sasuke desviaba su mirada nervioso... Sasuke siempre había sido homosexual…

También cuando cansado de estar ahí parados, tomó del brazo a Sasuke y entre bromas lo saco a bailar, Sasuke le había mirado de una forma cálida, había abierto sus labios para decirle algo pero luego solo mordió levemente su labio inferior y se sonrojo. En ese momento sintió un aviso, una señal, pero cuando sus demás amigos se acercaron a ellos para que no hicieran "el ridículo", como estos lo llamaban a dos hombres bailando, simplemente quiso olvidar ese gesto y enterrarlo en el fondo de su mente... que era obvio... era evidente... Sasuke siempre había gustado de él.

"Embriagado por el aroma en el coche…no quiero despertar"

"No hagas esto, por favor no me dejes..."

Y él no sabía qué hacer. Hinata, preocupada, tomó su mano y la apretó con sus otras dos. Su mirada se desvío hacia ella unos segundos. Y entonces levantó su mirada hacia Sasuke... ¿Era acaso que eso le había dicho a Sasuke que no le correspondía…? Y a pesar de la última mirada que este le dirigió desde lo alto, no alejó a su prometida sino que acarició sus manos. Sasuke giro levemente, dirigiendo su voz a sus demás fans quienes gritaron emocionadas.

"_**Regresa. Regresa"**_

Sasuke derramaba un par de lágrimas... su voz había trasladado a todos a un mundo de dolor y amor mezclados. Era inevitable. Con esa voz de matices dulces, dolorosos, fuertes y con una entonación que solo podía reflejar un sentimiento verdadero había hecho sentir a todos lo que él mismo sentía: había querido deshacerse de ese doloroso amor a base de una disculpa y una declaración en forma de canción hacia la persona por la que había escrito estas letras.

"**A esa vacía silla que dejaste, donde solo tu fría esencia se mantiene..."**

"**No hagas esto, por favor no me dejes..."**

"**Me aferre a esa fría esencia así que por favor vuelve"**

¿Y ahora que debería hacer?

Sasuke dio su último canto, su última estrofa y el mundo entero se paró dándole las gracias por tremendo espectáculo.

La mente de Naruto no estuvo cuando llamaron al escenario a los tres finalistas. Tampoco estuvo cuando Hinata le abrazó fuertemente, menos cuando la tensión invadió el set del programa pues iban a decir el ganador. Solo pudo despertar de entre la neblina de sus sentimientos cuando, a su lado, escuchó el grito en coro de Sakura y otras chicas más. Pero finalmente enfocó su mirada cuando su prometida, se paró delante suyo, tomo su rostro y lo acercó. Sin poder evitar mantuvo a Hinata a la distancia causando una mirada triste en ella. Se golpeó mentalmente ¿Cómo se atrevía dañar la autoestima de la muchacha? No debería rechazar el amor de su prometida. Hinata era una mujer bastante insegura de sí misma por lo que debía de corroborarle a cada instante que estaba bien que expresase su amor.

Pero por ahora no podía aceptarlos... no después de enterarse de lo que su amigo sentía.

Finalmente subió su mirada. Y ahí estaba Sasuke deslumbrando ante todos, con el trofeo en su mano, el contrato con la disquera sujetada por sus compañeros de banda. El entrevistador le preguntaba muchas cosas, pero el pelinegro le devolvía la mirada a Naruto con profundidad. Sin embargo, esta vez no reflejaba ninguno de los sentimientos que hace unos segundos había transmitido en su interpretación. Y nuevamente sintiéndose tambalear tomó la mano de Hinata ante la mirada de Sasuke. Después de todo, ella le daba seguridad.

Le pidieron que cantara la canción que le convirtió en ganador. Sasuke aceptó para gritos de felicidad de las fans que habían gastado su crédito apoyándole por MSN y el internet.

Escuchar esa canción fue como revivir la tortura anterior. Su pecho punzaba, sentía que algo le atravesaba. Nunca se había sentido tan inseguro... nunca... desde la muerte de su madre que no había vuelto a dudar, pero ahora ya nada tenía completo sentido ¿por qué le pasaba esto? ¿ no era suficiente con saber que su sueño de casarse y que su amigo hiciese lo mismo para así madurar junto con sus esposas no se cumpliera porque su amigo era homosexual? ¿Cómo podría equilibrar y volver todo a la normalidad? ¿Cómo podría borrar esta verdad? Muy en fondo sabía que por más que se preguntase ya nada volvería la "normalidad"

Todo lo que sucedió para Naruto nunca sería claro. Nunca pudo recordar exactamente cómo es que terminó fuera de la casona Uchiha. Si bien la familia vivía en un lujoso loft, aun conservaban la casona heredada de sus antecesoras para eventos especiales. Lógicamente hoy era un día especial para toda la familia, en especial para la señora Uchiha. Sin embargo, el rubio no recordaba siquiera como es que había acabado el show. En ese instante solo podía sentir su corazón a punto de explotar y su garganta seca como si no hubiera bebido agua en días.

Solo recordaría estar frente a la figura perfecta vestida de negro de su mejor amigo. Sasuke con sus cabellos sueltos y apegados, lizos húmedos por la ligera lluvia que los acompañaba. Ni siquiera recordaría cuando es que empezó a llover, pues la lluvia era casi como un escenario más. Lo único verdadero era el rostro ojeroso pero bello de Sasuke así como sus cabellos caídos.

Respiro hondo, dio un par de pasos hacia Sasuke y decidió que era el momento de solucionarlo todo.

—Naruto, yo…

* * *

Notas finales. Como que dolió escribirlo, peor sinceramente creo que son cosas que pasan. Umm yo pienso que a veces el amor no va de acuerdo a los gustos ni a la orientación sexual ... por eso existe la pansexualidad que va más allá de lo que esta encima o simplemnete aprecia la belelza genral o la asexcualidad que es que peudes enamroarte pero no sientes deseos sexuales.. es complicado la sexualidad humana. He visto casos de chicos que tiene su mejro amigo y que si este fuera mujer se casarían con este pero su prientación sexual no va por ahí asi que al final se buscan una chica y duele separse de sus amigos, inclusoa hay veces en que hay un tensión entre la novia y el mejor amigo... aunque tambien hay casos que hombres homsexuales reprimen su sexualidadb solo porque bno creen que vaya con ellos o proque simplemente queiren tener una familia y ellos solo la conciben así. Naruto gusta de las mujeres .. pero de los hombrs tambien? ... vayans acando sus conclusiones aquí se mostró como fue su relaciónde pequeños como fue evolucionando y como fue cambiando..esa edad de la adoslescencia en la que los hombres sienten esa presión social por reafirmarse como lo que la sociedad entiende por hombre "protector, benefactor, fuerte..etc". Es una carga bastante pesada.

Espero me digan que tal les apreció y si algo así han visto! Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Porque una confesión puede destruir toda una vida, pero quizás podría traer un nuevo amanecer...

Notas de autora: Si.. mejor ya ni cuento cuanto me demoré, tiene derecho a tirarme piedras.. pueden hacerlo en un review junto con su parecer del capitulo. Os juro de verdad que no vovleré a demorarme de esta manera.. bueno al menos no por ahora pues ya estoy a días de salir de vacaciones, pero no quise esperar a estar porque sería otra semana más sin fanfic... Bueno espero que les guste este fanfic y que me dejen comentarios. Umm bueno si insisto con lo del reviews pues he hablado con algunas autoras y me hicieron ver el punto de siempre dejar comentarios asi que me estoy esforzando por dejarlos también. Lo cierto es que ayudan mucho... así que díganme como piensan que ira la historia o si hay algunas fallas en el escrito.. quiero seguir memorando y solo si ustedes me dan sus consejos pues una mejora. Asíq ei sigamos con nuestro bello drama!1 ¿que sucederá luego de tremenda confesión que le dio Sasuke a Naruto? .. Bueno pues he aquí la respuesta.

* * *

Please don´t: Don´t leave me.

Los rayos de sol despuntaban detrás de la colina. Un nuevo amanecer sorprendía a un hombre de unos 30 años, quien intentaba no levantare. La verdad es que esos malditos rayos de sol no le dejaban seguir durmiendo. ¿Quién se había atrevido a dejarle las cortinas abiertas?

Con pereza se estiró aun dentro de sus cobijas; con los ojos entrecerrados se levantó para iniciar un nuevo día al lado de…

…...

Las gotas finísimas de lluvia habían dado paso a una lluvia casi torrencial. Parecía que estaba dentro de una ducha, incluso si una persona se paraba a tres metros de aquellos dos jóvenes que se miraban detenidamente no podrían escuchar lo que se decían pues la estruendosa lluvia caía sin importarle nada ni nadie.

Ahí en medio del patio trasero de la casona Uchiha, calados hasta los huesos por los litros de agua que había caído, Sasuke y Naruto trataban de darse a entender, de que sus voces no se apaguen en medio de tanto frío.

—Sasuke…

—Naruto yo... – el joven azabache apretó sus puños, agacho un poco su cabeza, presionándola contra su tronco; sus mechones mojados caían en concordancia con su cabeza—...siempre he estado enamorado de ti...- dijo al fin, soltando aquellas palabras rápidamente como queriendo desprenderse al mismo tiempo de ese sentimiento.

Naruto no respondió, giró hacia su lado izquierdo, esquivando la mirada de su mejor amigo; sus manos se retorcieron una con otra, produciendo un sonido húmedo.

— ¿Enamorado? ¿Estás seguro´tebayo?...- murmuro el rubio aun sin mirar a su amigo

Sasuke frunció el ceño, intentando utilizar este último recurso como defensa; pero dentro algo comenzaba a hacerse pedazos.

— ¿Crees que mandaría a la mierda nuestra amistad sino estuviera seguro?

A pesar que su cuerpo no se movió demasiado, su voz se escuchaba agitada, desesperada… como nunca había salido de eso labios roasados.

—Es por eso mismo, Sasuke... estas mandando a la mierda nuestra amistad… sabes que desde hoy ya no podremos vernos igual 'tebayo—De nuevo bajó su cabeza, queriendo no enfrentar el presente. Naruto deseaba con su alma retroceder el tiempo y nunca enterarse de los sentimientos de su mejor amigo. Pues ahora todo era difícil; así que con esa tristeza encima, susurro un… ¿por qué?

Pregunta que hacían referencia a muchas cuestiones, pero que toda ellas eran dolorosas para Sasuke ¿Por qué me lo dices? ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí? Como si Sasuke pudiera responderle alguna de ellas. Por supuesto no podía, ni siquiera se las podía responder a sí mismo.

Intempestivamente, (como para de alguna manera responderse y responderle) el azabache se acercó a a Naruto, le jalo de la chaqueta e intentó besarle; pero antes de sucediese el rubio le apartó con fuerza, haciendo que el otro se tambalee.

— ¡No lo hagas idiota…! ¡¿Cómo crees que podría besarte?!- grito Naruto con algunas lágrimas de impotencia atrapadas en sus ojos- tú has sido como mi hermano todo este tiempo. Y… eres hombre…

Sasuke tenía su orgullo muy en alto, pero aquellas palabras le lastimaron, le perturbó tanto que no pudo evitar preguntarle algo que él mismo se había preguntado ciento de veces.

— ¿Es porque me ves como tu hermano o es por ser hombre?—pregunto susurrante, con la cabeza gacha— ¿si fuera mujer de igual manera solo podrías verme como hermana?—se clavó las uñas en su rodillas como si estuviera agotado después de una maratón, porque en ese momento no podía controlar ya nada de sus sentimientos así que grito— ¡Contéstate eso, Naruto!

Aquellas palabras parecieron hacer presión en otro interruptor dentro del rubio... fueron malinterpretadas. El rubio se sentía golpeado en su "orgullo de hombre"

— ¿Acaso piensas que soy un gay de closet? No soy así, Sasuke. No quiero lastimarte pero la verdad es que a mí solo me gustan las mujeres... Y no sé cómo sería si fueras mujer... no quiero pensarlo

—Eso es porque me verías de forma diferente y ¡no quieres reconocerlo!

¿Dónde había quedado su maldito orgullo? Sasuke no quería responderse ello a sí mismo. Se sentía demasiado humillado. Nunca había insistido a alguien a que reconociera algo como eso. Y ahora no se reconocía sí mismo.

Por otro lado, el rubio se sentía impotente, no sabía que decir, que sentir. No quería lastimar a su amigo pero parecía que cada cosa que dijera lo haría. Era Sasuke, su mejor amigo, la persona que había estado a su lado apoyándole en los momentos más difíciles; con quién discutía por cosas tontas; con quien compartía los almuerzos. A quien le contaba sus desventuras amorosas, con quien iba a ver partidos de béisbol. Con quien jugaba béisbol. Su rival en artes marciales.

— ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? ¿Quieres arruinar mi momento de felicidad? Voy a casarme ¿por qué justamente ahora? Si ya no tenía sentido… ¿por qué no podemos olvidar esto y seguir siendo los mejores amigos?—Naruto tampoco analizaba algo de lo que decía, solo salía de sus labios lo que sus sentimientos a flor de piel le mandaban: sus miedos, sus tristezas, su ira. — Quiero seguir yendo a ver béisbol quiero que llevemos a nuestros hijos a verlo, quiero que nuestras esposas sean amigas… Hinata es una buena mujer... la mejor que pueden conseguir…. ¿por qué no lo comprendes?

De nuevo se perdió en sus propias palabras, así que no vio venir el golpe en su mejilla del Uchiha. Se habían dado golpes más fuertes al practicar las técnicas que Kushina les enseñaba, pero este puño impacto en algo más que su mejilla. Era como si hubiera golpeado al lazo que tenían.

El rubio tenía su orgullo también, así que simplemente no pudo dejarlo pasar y le devolvió el golpe a Sasuke, tumbándolo al suelo lleno de charco por la tierra y el agua. El mayor se levantó y sin importarle que su bella ropa con la que se presentó en el escenario este asquerosa se lanzó para tumbar a Naruto. Lo consiguió, así que se puso sobre él, le atrajo para sujetándole de las solapas de su chaqueta.

— ¿Qué nuestras esposas sean amigas? ¿Qué nuestros hijos sean amigos? ¿Cuántos años tienes, Naruto? —Su voz mostraba plena indignación e ira— ¡No digas estupideces…! Yo ya no puedo ser tu amigo y lo sabía… sabía que no ibas a corresponderme, que no entenderías... eres egoísta... yo también lo soy. —Lo jaloneo aún más fuerte, su voz era tan fuerte que incluso se elevaba por el sonido de las gotas de agua que se estrellaban contra el suelo—Ve y cásate…—susurró mientras su cabeza chocaba con la de Naruto suavemente— me alejaré de tu vida... —prometió sinceramente—no te preocupes, puedes enterrar este día para siempre.

Definitivamente era una sentencia final. Luego de decirla, se levantó de encima de Naruto, puso sus manos en su rostro, específicamente sobre sus ojos… ya no podía evitarlo más: sus ojos derramaron pesadas lágrimas. No había forma de evitarlo.

Solo quería acurrucarse en un lugar del suelo y soltar gritos y llantos hasta quedar mudo. Hoy había perdido a un amigo, su mejor amigo, para siempre.

Porque esto era la realidad, Naruto no se pararía, no le daría un abrazo por detrás ni le susurraría lo que Sasuke quería.

La verdad es que Naruto se quedó recostado en el suelo, mirando las gordas gotas de agua caerle mientras susurraba un "Lo siento".

Sasuke ingresó a la mansión de su familia, se recostó en una de las puertas de tatami y se derrumbó ahí. Itachi lo vio y se acercó a este, posándose sobre sus rodillas. Solo basto que su mano tocara los cabellos de su hermanito para que este se lanzara, sin importarle su orgullo, a sus brazos para luego refugiarse en el cálido pecho de su hermano donde siempre se había sentido protegido. Itachi le devolvió el abrazo con todo el amor fraternal que tenía para Sasuke sin importarle lo sucio y mojado que estaba. Y así ambos hermanos se quedaron por largo tiempo.

Mientras tanto Gaara, otro amigo de infancia de Naruto pasaba de la mano con su pareja por el patio de la casona, tenía planeado comerse a besos con este, pero cuando vio a Naruto ahí tirado no le fue difícil deducir que había sucedido. Le pidió a Sai que regresase adentro y que no permitiese que alguien más fuese al patio. Sai se guardó cualquier comentario y accedió. Gaara se acercó lentamente a Naruto. La lluvia había disminuido pero aun así extendió un paraguas sobre su cabeza.

—Naruto, hermano.

Se arrodillo delante de este, extendió su mano y le ayudo a ponerse de pie. No hizo preguntas solo se quitó el saco y se lo paso por encima a Naruto para que de alguna manera su calor llegase. No el abrazo pues sabía que Naruto era un poco vergonzoso al cariño entre hombres. Así que solo dejó que se le apoyase en su hombro y le palmeo en la espalda dándole a entender que ahí estaba para escucharle o simplemente para serle de apoyo.

—Lo perdí…lo perdí… para siempre.

Gaara sabía a quién se refería. Él sabía lo importante que era Sasuke para Naruto. Sabía que Sasuke estaba en una escala superior a la de cualquiera de los amigos de Naruto en el corazón de este. Casi podía jurar que perder a su actual prometida no le afectaría tanto, como ahora. Su amigo estaba confundido, dolido, incluso se sentía traicionado seguramente.

—Naruto, vamos a mi coche, debes de cambiarte vas a enfermar.

Naruto le siguió. Y como si Naruto no pudiese caminar bien, en todo momento Gaara fue su soporte.

Naruto se dejó caer en el asiento trasero y ahí cayó dormido casi al instante en que lo sintió. Gaara agarró una de las mantas que siempre traía consigo en su cajuela y se la poso encima luego de quitarle la casaca y la polera húmeda. Esperaba que este no se enfermera.

Mandó un mensaje al celular de Sai, pidiéndole disculpas por marcharse así pero necesitaba cuidar de Naruto, Y le pidió que avisara al señor Minato que su hijo estaba con él para que no se preocupase.

Arrancó su auto y se dirigió a su departamento, pues en el de Naruto podría encontrarse o llegar Hinata y explicar esto sería difícil. Pues a su parecer nadie se pone así por una pelea con un amigo ¿o sí? Quizás era que no entendía la amistad en toda su complejidad. El quería a Naruto mucho, era su mejor amigo, pero para el Naruto no era igual, Sasuke estaba por encima. ¿Si se peleaba con Naruto al grado de no volverse a hablar se pondría de aquella manera? Quizás sí quizás no. ¿Si se peleara con Sai sería igual? Quizás no era tanto de ser amigos o pareja era de cuanto se amase. A Sai le quería y le gustaba mucho pero a sus hermanos, a su tío y a su amigos Naruto quizá era quienes quería más pues habían vivido muchas más cosas. Era algo interesante de analizar.

…...

Dos días habían sucedido a ese trágico día en la amistad de Naruto y Sasuke.

Naruto finalmente se había recuperado de la gripe que le atacó por haber permanecido mojado tanto tiempo. Aun estaba convaleciente. Se encontraba viviendo por estos días en el departamento de su amigo pelirrojo. Se sentía un poco mal por interrumpir en la vida de su amigo y la pareja de este, pero no quería regresar a su departamento y toparse con su novia aún. El malestar físico y el malestar emocional yendo juntos de la mano no era algo fácil de sobrellevar.

Estaba cambiando los canales cuando en uno de noticias de espectáculo matinal aparecía Sasuke. Pareciera que no se había enfermado para nada pues cantaba con toda su armoniosa voz en vivo. Él y su banda, Taka ya habían firmado contrato con sony music por lo que les auguraba un año bastante ajetreado.

Se quedó ahí un largo rato observándolo detenidamente, intentando ver a través de la capaz de maquillaje, del vestuario perfecto que portaba, a través de la sonrisilla pretenciosa que tenía a sus fans a sus pies. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a los comentarios de la banda, del mismo Sasuke o de la entrevistadora.

Hasta que uno cometario en específico le despertó de su escrutinio sobre Sasuke

—Muchos pensábamos que cuando comenzaste el concurso tenías algo con la señorita Uzumaki, tu compañera de banda... pero luego nos quedó claro que era imposible… y ahora muchos piensan que tú y tu compañero Suigetsu... hay mucha química... admitámoslo

Antes de que Sasuke siquiera abriera la boca, Suigetsu salto encima de él, pasándole con confianza un brazo por los hombros, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Sasuke no le aparto pero le jalo un mecho que al público le apreció un acto juguetón. El set de televisión se llenó de pequeños gritillos emocionados.

— ¿Entonces pasa algo?

—Hay química ¿no es así Sasuke?

El azabache solo jaloneo nueva mente el lóbulo de la oreja a Suigetsu sin afirman ni desmentir, pero siendo el Uchiha tan poco expresivo ese solo gesto encendió al público que ya estaba muy emocionado.

Sin darse cuenta, Naruto en respuesta había lanzado el control remoto al suelo.

—Oye… eres mi amigo pero te pido que no te desquites con mi control- pidió Gaara sin mostrar enojo verdadero.

—Lo siento, si se dañó te lo repondré Gaa-chan

—Y sigues llamándome así.

Gaara exhalo profundamente, y se sentó al lado de su amigo. A veces era duro ser un buen amigo, pero se esforzaba lo más que podía.

Observó la pantalla y vio al Uchiha, entendió perfectamente que era lo que sucedía.

—Naruto ¿estás seguro que no sientes nada por Sasuke?

—Lo quiero ´tebayo- dijo con seguridad- como mi hermano.

— ¿Entonces porque te pones celoso?

—No... Estoy celoso...es solo que no puedo creer que tan rápidamente este con otro... es porque es homosexual ¿con cualquier hombre está bien no?

Gaara no pudo evitar levantarse rápidamente y observarle con resentimiento.

—Naruto, yo también soy homosexual y lo sabes. Y tampoco es malo tener pareja cada día, pero no generalices... es igual que con ustedes hay algunos que andan de mujer en mujer y otros que se enamoran de una y le son fieles toda la vida como tu padre.

—Pero entonces porque Sasuke…

—No estoy en su cabeza, pero mira, quizás el ya estaba resignado desde antes a que lo rechazarías y por eso te lo dijo solo para dejar lo que siente por ti atrás. Y se dé una oportunidad con Suigetsu. ¿Qué más da? Podrías hacer tu sueño realidad... Sasuke podría seguir siendo tu amigo si llega sentir algo fuerte por Suigetsu y tu formar una familia con Hinata, Sasuke con Suigetsu…

— ¡No es lo mismo!

— ¿Si Sasuke estuviera anunciándote que aceptaría a tu prima o a Sakura te importaría?

— ¡Lo felicitaría!

—Estas siendo intolerante. Lo que me sorprende porque a no te importó mucho que yo salga con Sai

—Ni me lo recuerdes... ahora resulta que todos mis amigos son homosexuales. Sasuke… Neji y Lee, Sai y tú

—Quizás no deba mencionarte que Sakura está saliendo con Ino

— ¿Qué demonios?..aunque eso puede ser sexy

Su rostor se enrojeció al imaginar escenas típicamente de porno lésbico que alguna vez había visto en su adolescencia.

—Naruto….eres el típico chico que es intolerante.

— ¿Por qué Ino y Sakura? No que les gustaba Sai y Sasuke?

—Pues luego que Sasuke admitiera que es gay y Sai empezase a salir conmigo parece que una cosa llevo a la otra y se dieron una oportunidad... les va bien. Dicen que es lo mejor porque se comprenden, pueden hacer todo lo que a las chicas les gusta hacer con su pareja además se comprenden en sus días... parece que son muy felices.

Naruto se rasco la cabeza nervioso, En su cabeza se plateaban una cuestión importante… ¿Podría llegar a tener una relación sentimental con Sasuke como Sakura e Ino?

Quiso imaginarse estando con Sasuke día con día. No lo vía tan lejano, en realidad llegaron a ser muy unidos; pero había problemas: le daba una sensación de asco imaginarse a ambos cariñosos y melosos. Quizás era porque su imaginario social no iba en que dos hombres fueran tan cariñosos, en cambio no tenía problema en imaginar a Sakura e Ino siendo cariñosas y melosas, pero sí en imaginarse a sí mismo con Sasuke. Sasuke era el hermano que nunca tuvo, entonces, y solo podría imaginarse a sí mismo dándole un abrazo pero no más.

Escuchó el resoplido de Gaara.

—No te tortures con imágenes mentales. Las cosas no funcionan así. Y apaga el televisor. Ya estas mejor vayamos por el desayuno al Ichiraku ramen, yo te invito

En minuto tuvo a Naruto completamente listo y de pie. Para Gaara , Nruto seguía siendo un niño escandaloso como hace tantos años en los que le conoció.

Los días pasaron y Naruto decidió salir del departamento de su amigo. No quería molestarle más, entendía que quisiera estar con su pareja y él no le dejaba; además que Gaara tenía un sentido del orden muy alto por lo cual le hacía enojar bastante. Naruto rió por ello.

Regresó a su departamento, Hinata estaba ahí con su dulce expresión le recibió con un beso y un abrazo,.. Hinata nunca le regañaba, nunca se molestaba, simplemente estaba ahí con un dulce beso y un abrazo, solo comprensión y dulzura. Era lo que quería para él y para sus hijos. Decidió que por el bien de esa futura familia dejaría atrás el recuerdo de su mejor amigo, si este no podía superar el amor que sentía por él, entonces todo estaría dicho. Sin pensar más en ello, se concentró en comer la comida que su prometida le preparó. Después de ello la beso apasionadamente y le hizo el amor con pasión, Por su mente solo pasaba por la cabeza "esto es todo lo que puedo desear, una mujer bella con estos atributos ¿Qué podría desear en Sasuke? Nada… tiene el mismo cuerpo que yo... no hay secretos que descubrir, no hay suavidad, ni ondas, no tiene nada de lo que una bella mujer puede tener bajo las capas de ropa".

…...

Sasuke sonrió ante el escándalo que sus amigos hacían en la suite compartida. Realmente era un grupo escandaloso, en especial Karin y Suigetsu. Pero dejó de importarle, es más extrañaba mucho escucharlos gritar, le quitaban la soledad por completo. Evidentemente ni bajo tortura admitiría que les apreciaba y que extrañaba sus gritos.

Los cuatro se habían mudado a una suite de lujo que contaba con cuarto de práctica, gimnasio, mini bar, un enorme jacuzzi y una piscina en la azotea. No, que no estuviera acostumbrado esos lujos, pero saberlos propios era lo mejor. Su familia le visitaba regularmente y él a ellos. En tan solo tres semanas saldría de gira por todo Japón a promocionarse. Ya estaba firmado incluso que le pondrían una canción a un anime de moda, eso les daría más fama pues habían estudiado minuciosamente a que capítulos iría destinado su canción.

—Pareces muy cómodo en tu papel de súper estrella, Sasuke.

Suigetsu como casi ya era costumbre se le lanzó encima. Ya no intentaba separarle, había perdido incluso la gracia hacerlo. Los brazos de Suigetsu eran un poco más musculados que los suyos, firmes, le abrazaban con firmeza desde atrás y le susurraban directamente en el oído.

—Me he acostumbrado…

—Por supuesto si naciste para serlo, princesa…

Por ello sí que recibió un jalón en sus cabellos blancos pero no fue suficiente para que este decidiera no abrazarlo.

— ¿Has pensado en lo que te propuse?

Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia la ciudad. El enorme balcón con el que contaban dejaba a su vista toda la ciudad de Tokio. Como si pudiese gobernar sobre esta, dándole una sensación de poder único. Algo que encantaba al azabache.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Por qué no? Seremos profesionales, Sasuke.

— ¿Tu profesional? – sonrió sarcástico

—Bueno… hay que intentarlo. Te prometo que si no funciona la banda no se verá afectada

—Sera un infierno, Suigetsu, un real y completo infierno. Vamos a tener que vivir juntos ¿lo sabes no?

—Por eso mismo.

El peliblanco bajó sus manos hasta el bajo vientre del azabache, apretándose contra él

—Ya para con ello

— ¿Cómo crees que vamos convivir tanto tiempo y no poder hacer nada?

Las manos pálidas del peliblanco pasaron suavemente por el abdomen del azabache hasta su pecho, tanteando donde estaban los pezones de este.

—Eres tan deseable...princesa

Sasuke dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. No se sentía nervioso ni asustado, mucho menos avergonzado. La verdad era que había compartido algunas experiencias sexuales con Suigetsu... sí, había química sexual entre ellos.

Se giró levemente quedando atrapado contra el balcón, sus ojos se inspeccionaron, el deseo de obtener placer del otro se encendió ¿Por qué no?

—Voy a ir a su boda, Suigetsu

El peliblanco le soltó de inmediato al escuchar esa revelación en un susurró que él espero fuera un gemido o jadeo de placer.

— ¿Por qué te haces esto? ¿Pensé que eras inteligente y no tan masoquista?

El azabache resopló y se pasó la mano por los cabellos. La luna estaba en todo lo alto e iluminaba tenuemente ese espacio del balcón… era algo mágico. Hubiera sido un buen escenario para hacerlo con Suigetsu, pero debía de dejarle aquella advertencia.

—Escucha...

— ¿Escuchar que? No me digas que te presentaras justo cuando digan "quien se opone a esta matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre y tu gritaras con tu vocecita de niña que te opones porque lo amas... ¿Qué esperas que suceda? ¿Que él se vaya contigo? No lo va a hacer es un maldito heterosexual cerrado de mente, solo le gustan las tetas y las vaginas ¡entiéndelo!

— ¡Carajo! Ya lo sé, cállate de una maldita vez.

Un dolor de cabeza comenzó a subir por sus sienes, realmente era algo fastidiosa escuchar gritar al peliblanco.

—Se cómo son las cosas. Y no, no voy a mandar mi vida a la mierda por Naruto. Solo quiero ver la maldita boda, ver como el da el estúpido anillo y ver como la besa para convencerme que ya no hay nada más. ¿No lo entiendes?

El peliblanco resopló asintiendo un poco más tranquilo pero aun preocupado.

—Sasuke… sabes que te dañara.

—Necesito hacerlo.

—Iré contigo y sabes que no podrás convencerme de lo contrario...

Ante de poder responder, dos voces más se sumaron a la conversación.

— ¡nosotros también…. ¡Sasuke!

Y tuvo a Karin colgada del cuello. Tampoco la apartaba más, no ganaba nada con ello. La chica tenía un agarre bastante fuerte.

—Como quieran solo no hagan desastre

Suigetsu sonrió pícaramente

—Pero que dices...estarán encantados de tenernos, somos las estrellas del momento después de todo...prin...ce...sa

…...

Respuesta review: Genesis, Gracias pro comentar y espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios, pues es difícil los sentimientos cuando la amistad esta involucrada son difíciles pues hay un fuerte deseo de no perder a tu amigo. Y además los sentimientos no siempre van de la mano con la sexualidad... según he podido estudiar al respecto. Bueno se te hizo, Suigetsu va muy en serio a por Sasuke. Y ambos han tenido algo.. hay química sexual.. pero podrá darse algo más?... Pues yo también pienso eso y que por eso Sasuke se metió con Sakura.. pero en fin he terminado con ese manga. Prefiero recordar sus buenos momentos y sobre todo los momentos narusasu!.. Hay muchos casos como tu los mencionas.. a veces nuestras perspectiva de vida como nos la han enseñado no va a la par con lo que somos .. pero que realmente somos? o solo somos el resultado de nuestras decisiones? Veremos que finalmente decide Naruto en el siguiente capitulo... !

Notas finales. Bueno el primer parrafo de este capitulo hace referencia a Naruto en el futuro, así que descubriremos quien finalmente es la persona a su lado. ¿Sasuke cometerá alguna locura por sus sentimientos?m¡Usara al razón y no dañara su floreciente carrera musical? Este fanfic contará con aproximadamente dos capítulos más y un epilogo... Nada es seguro ...

Sobre el tema es algo difícil, creo que muchas veces perder un amigo es más difícil que una pareja a menos que esa pareja haya sido primero tu amigo. Es decir, a veces llegas a realmente compartir todo con un amigo que tener en mente que no lo tendrás o la tendrás a tu lado forma un vacío in comparable. Creo que muchas veces se ama más a los amigos que a las parejas.

¿Se solucionará el conflicto entre ellos? o ¿Suigetsu se quedara con el Uchiha?

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que no se preocupen no demorara una vida entera en salir.. sobretodo si me dejan su review XD.. okoko en serio no solo aquí sino que traten siempre de luego de leer dejar algún comentario en los fics que leen.. prometo esforzarme en hacerlo también... Y al fin saldré de vacaciones y me pondré al día con los fics de preciosas chicas están avanzando wiiii!Nos vemos en máximo una semana y por cierto ya etoy a minutos de publicar la continuación de Hijo de shinobi y un nuevo fanfic narusasu omegaverse se llama " traición ala sangre" así que espero el den una leída cuando salga.


	4. Chapter 4

Porque el amor es eterno pero no necesita ser correspondido mientras la amistad sí.

Notas de autora: Hola, creo que no demoré tanto..espero.. bueno tenía que tomarme mi tiempo apra corregirlo adecuadamente y bueno gracias a que las autoras que sigo actualizaron la inspiración narusasu volvió... si alguien de por aca sigue hijo de shinobie.. en serio pienso retomarlo! Y si no pues les invito a leerlo! Hoy mismo pienso publicar otro fanfic espero le den una oportunidad sera AU y mpreg omegaverse... A este fanfic que me encantó escribir por explorar diferentes sentimientos y el amor y la amistad solo le quedan un capitulo más y un epilogo. Solo no me maten y no se confíen que aun cualquier cosa puede suceder. He estado pensando en un final alternativo o un mini conti.. veremos como sale el epilogo.. espero les guste y déjenme sus comentarios, percepciones y lo que piensan al respecto de esas amistades que a veces parecen otra cosa. Cualquier critica constructiva sera bien recibida. Nos vemos pronto y espero lean mis otros fanfics!

* * *

Please don´t... say goobye

Un día que amaneció despejado como hoy debería ser motivo de sonrisas, pero aparentemente las sonrisas estaban reservadas para unos pocos, en especial para la heredera del clan Hyuga, la muchacha de ojos perlas que celebra su despedida de soltera. Sin embargo, llamarle "despedida de soltera" podría ser malinterpretado.

Hinata había crecido en constante comparación con su primo y su hermana menor por lo cual siempre trato de agradar a su padre. Había sido criado en la opulencia, como una princesa de antaño, por lo cual se le había enseñado todo ese concepto de "dama" de "mujer de hogar". Hinata no sentía más ambición por la vida que ser una digna esposa para el hombre que amaba, así que realmente despedirse de su soltería no era algo imprescindible.

Una fiesta típica con striptease, bailarines y juegos eróticos fue negada por la muchacha, pues ella no podía mirar a otro hombre que no fuera el rubio de ojos azules al que le había entregado todo su ser. Así pues, aceptó solo una reunión social para compartir con sus cercanos y los amigos de su prometido. Ella toleraría que él sí tuviese una fiesta como marca la tradición, pues ella entiende que para un hombre si es costoso despedirse de su soltería; sin embargo cuando Naruto se negó a ese tipo de fiesta, ella solo pudo reconfirmar los sentimientos que ambos sentían por el otro. Naruto, para ella, era el hombre perfecto.

Naruto estaba más que conforme, tampoco quería ser débil y fallarle a su futura esposa, así como estaba más tranquilo de que ella no tuviera una. Aunque, siendo un poco sincero consigo mismo, aceptaba que ver mujeres en paños menores no le incitaba ni motivaba. Es más cuando su prometía dormía y él se encierra para mirar porno en el baño utilizando audífonos, oír a mujeres gritar de manera falsa y escandalosa ya ni le excitaba. Pensó que era porque finalmente llegó a la madurez. Quiso creer ello.

Hinata está sentada a su lado mientras apoya su cabeza en su hombro. Ella era tan hacendosa, tenía la casa limpia, el hogar cálido y había mejorado en cocinar. Ella le había confesado que no quería trabajar, quería dedicarse a él y a los niños que esperaba tener pronto. Tendría una vida normal, pacifica: iría al trabajo, regresaría a casa luego de una larga jornada y su esposa le daría la bienvenido junto con dos niños o niñas rubias o pelinegras. ¿Qué sería más perfecto que ello?

Dentro de Naruto esa vieja chispa rebelde que quería mucho más que una vida simple a veces parecía que renacería, pero luego la calma del cálido ser de Hinata le traía de vuelta la realidad y a lo que deseaba para su vida: ya no era un adolescente, ni un niño, debía ser un buen hombre.

— ¡Miren!-

Las incomparables voces chillonas de Ino y Sakura le sacaron de sus pensamientos. El rubio en parte lo agradeces y es que esa lejana chispa por la cual a su madre y padre le llegaron tantos reportes por traviesos, quería agitarse.

Sin embargo cuando se da cuenta el porqué de sus gritillos emocionados siente que la chispa dentro de sí se volverá incontrolable.

— ¿No deberían ponerse celosas?—Cuestiona en un vano intento de no sonar un poco tosco.

Ellas giraron. Se les veía tan llenas de vida. Nunca las había visto tan felices ¿era porque se tenían la un ala otra?

—Por supuesto que no. Obvio que si alguna zorra coquetea con mi Sakura le sacaría los ojos u otro hombre, pero Sasuke-kun es especial

— ¡Por supuesto!- grito en apoyo Sakura

Los otros chicos y chicas del grupo prestaron atención hacia el televisor. Naruto no había notado en que momento habían prendido la tremenda pantalla que tenía. Debía ser porque la reunión no se volvía muy entretenida. La televisión siempre era un salvavidas, aunque ese pensamiento le deprime un poco ¿Cuándo es que él mismo cambio tanto? Hace muchos años, bromearía con sus amigos, pero ahora solo se mantiene al lado de su futura esposa.

— ¿No se ve tan hermoso y andrógino?

Era realmente cierto, Sasuke parecía con certeza el mismo y a la vez otra persona. Aparentemente él y su banda habían tenido un par de presentaciones en lugares pequeños pero que fueron totalmente cubiertos por la prensa, las entradas habían volado. Había pasado dos meses desde el concurso y ya tenían un mini álbum. El concierto había sido un recital pequeño pero bastante exitoso, así como canto las canciones que había interpretado en el concurso que lo llevo a la fama. Sin duda un éxito que ni la misma empresa se había esperado. Muchos pensaron que serían estrellas de un par de semanas, pero se volvieron muy queridos por la prensa. Este era uno de sus conciertos... ¿por qué sus amigos decidieron poner el concierto? Realmente Naruto no lo agradece, quisiera ponerse de pie y apagarlo.

Sasuke tenía el cabello más largo, quizás uso extensiones, pero su típico corte aun persistía, de hecho le daba más actitud de estrella de pop y rock. Llevaba puesto un pantalón que dejaba entrever las líneas de su pelvis, era un detalle sumamente erótico. Por no contar que en ese mismo instante bajó la mano con la que no sostenía el micrófono, por todo su pecho hasta llegar a su pelvis. No se veía grotesco; todo lo contrario, era un gesto sutil, pero que todos los que le veían sintieron una corriente de calor les embargó. Por supuesto, Naruto no fue la excepción.

Sus ojos observaron a todos sus amigos y no había ninguno que no se haya quedado con la boca entre abierta. Solo pudo concluir que durante ese breve espacio de tiempo todos lo habían deseado en su cama, mujeres y hombres sin diferenciar. Y si eso sucedía en ese pequeño grupo de personas... definitivamente casi todo Japón estaba deseándolo de la misma manera.

¡Por los dioses! Que sabía exactamente que había debajo de esas ropa: un pecho duro, musculado, seguramente no tanto, unas líneas sugerentes hacia abajo, dos tetillas rosadas…

Prefirió no seguir pensando en ello, pues el calor solo aumentó. Observó a su prometida, incluso la santa de ella no había podido evitar ruborizarse, pero no le importo, lo único que hizo fue verle los pechos... no sintió calor... ¿Sería porque la había tocado tantas veces? Se suponía que con el tiempo su deseo por ella cambiaría, quizás era simplemente ello.

Todos volvieron a la normalidad. Sasuke tenía un traje completamente sugerente, dejaba al descubierto su vientre, además tenía una chaqueta manga cero de algodón color blanco haciendo contraste con toda su ropa de cuero negra.

El concierto prosiguió. Y no volvió a sentirse tan caliente como en ese instante, pero no pudo evitar que sus dientes tronaran dentro de su boca, después de todo parecía que la "química" entre su ex mejor amigo y su guitarrista había crecido. Suigetsu abrazaba por los hombros cuando dejaba de tocar la guitarra, ambos se acercaban para cantar al unísono los coros de las canciones. Sasuke se había vuelto más desenvuelto, más seductor, con solo una mirada de sus ojos negros parecía tomar el control de la conciencia de cualquiera... Naruto le odia cada vez más.

— ¿No creen que hacen una adorable pareja?

Los gritillos de Ino y Sakura no le dejaban tomar la mano de su prometida tranquilamente.

No a todos les agradaba Sasuke, pero todos asintieron en que sin duda era un hombre con talento para el canto

—Hubiera sido un desperdicio que no se volviera cantante—argumentó Gaara mientras pasa un brazo por los hombros de Sai.

—Ese pequeño bastardito... lo admito se ve muy sexy— comentó con una sonrisa el primo de Sasuke.

— ¡Se mueven y tocan con todo su poder de juventud!"

Neji puso uno de sus manos sobre el hombro de su ahora pareja, ambos habían sido mejores amigos desde pequeños, existió de hecho una rivalidad muy fuerte por parte de Lee, pero ahora pobre de aquel que hozara tocarle un cabello a su pareja; Lee podría ser alguien muy sentimental, muy alegre también pero quien se metiera con las personas que quería debía de enfrentar con su furia, lo cual no era para nada sencillo. Ellos dos, ambos, les parecía increíble que fueran más que solo amigos, pero luego, cuando Lee gira hacia su novio y le observa con adoración es entonces cuando Naruto se sintió de repente asqueado. Solo Kiba, Shino, Ten Ten y Chouji son totalmente solteros y que Naruto sepa los únicos en ser completamente heterosexuales…hasta el momento al menos. Cuando menos se dio cuenta muchos de sus amigos se volvían homosexuales o bisexuales, conceptos que el rubio no entendía por completo a pesar de haber estudiado psicología.

—Hey, Naruto, deja de perderte en los senos de Hinata

Sin darse cuenta su vista se apartó hacia los pechos de ella. Se ruborizo y rio con cinismo. Su prometida tembló pero rio un poco.

No importaba ya todo ese debate, pero no pudo evitar decir

— ¿Porque todos ustedes se volvieron gay?

Gaara rodo los ojos con aburrimiento.

—Naruto, ya te he dicho que no nos volvimos sino que se va descubriendo poco a poco.

—Ga-chan tu siempre fuiste gay eso lo entiendo pero Ino y Sakura se pasaron la vida enamoradas de Sasuke y luego de Sai...hasta que ellos — ¿chicas no estarán confundidas? Pueden tener una familia y...

Sakura se puso de pie y le dio tremendo jalón de pelo que asustó a la prometida del rubio: sin embargo Naruto está acostumbrado a sus regaños bruscos. Quizás ahora si comprende porque esas dos chicas están juntas

— ¿Siempre fuiste lesbiana, Sakura-chan?- pregunta confuso.

—No soy lesbiana. Naruto… si quieres etiquetarme podría decir que soy bisexual o demisexual.. Igual no importa.

Naruto giro su cabeza un poco en muestra de su confusión.

—Ino-cerda y yo siempre nos quisimos, aun nos gustan los hombres pero nos amamos más entre nosotras y eso es suficiente.

—Pero quizás estas confundida.— contratacó Naruto.

—Vamos, no seas estresante y problemático y déjalo así— comentó Shikamaru—Son felices juntas solo déjales ser

—Pero es por tu bien, Sakura-chan

—Naruto, Sakura y yo somos felices juntas. Nunca me había sentido tan completa, es cierto que nunca pensé que algo como esto podría resultar entre nosotras pero aquí estamos- sonrió con confianza la rubia.

Su beso no contuvo nada de asco sino deseo de verdad pero sobre todo una confianza y entrega que muchos de ahí envidiaron, sobre todo los solteros pero también, aunque sea un poco, ambos prometidos.

El rubio desvió la mirada del beso de sus amigas, para cualquiera podría deberse a su intolerancia, pero lo cierto era que no aguantó esa especie de celos por ver como ambas se complementaban de una manera que su mente en aquellos tiempos no llegó a comprender. El que al fin pudiera celebrar y bromear con los gustos de sus amigos, llevaría un buen tiempo. Al desviar su mirada, esta se dirigió nuevamente hacia el televisor de pantalla gigante de su sala. Quizá fue una mala decisión pues nuevamente se topó con Sasuke. Mordió su labio en la parte interna.

El concierto que presenció era un recuentro de su primera gira por todo el país; por lo que sus ojos observaron el avance de la "química" entre vocalista y guitarrista. Algunos abrazos parecían amistosos, pero le recordó tanto a los abrazos que él mismo robo de Sasuke que quiso lanzar algo a su pantalla.

Apagó el televisor sin avisar ni explicar algo; aunque las miradas de todos fueron de sorpresa por la repentina acción, hubo algunos que supieron exactamente el porqué de aquella acción. Sobre todo Gaara, Sakura y Shikamaru. Eran las tres personas que más le conocían. Las miradas fueron y regresaron entren todos los amigos. Si tan solo hubieran sido más maduro para entender. Gaara siempre sintió que debió decirle algo más, obligarle de alguna manera a ver que su sentimiento por Sasuke eran confusos; Sakura quería a Naruto pero también deseaba que Sasuke no saliese lastimado, Shikamaru entendía gracias su perspicacia pero se sentía atado de manos pues no entendía como ayudar a alguien como su amigo rubio. Una cosa eran sus amigos gay que se aceptaban... ¿los protegería? ¿Le tendería una mano necesaria? Por supuesto, pero Naruto no deseaba ayuda, el rubio apretaba la mano de Hinata con tanta fuerza que le lastimaba, solo que ella quiso asumirlo como que la amaba y deseaba demasiado.

Antes que alguno pudiera tomar aire para decir algo, el sonido del timbre resonó por toda la casona de la familia Uzumaki. El aliento no volvió a ninguno de los presentes pues quien ingresó detrás de la mucama encargada de vigilar la entrada era Sasuke Uchiha junto a su banda. La actitud de las nuevas estrellas de la música estaba tatuada en la piel de cada integrante. Eran tan deslumbrantes que todos sintieron un ligero mareo.

¿Qué acaso era una especie de prueba del destino? El rubio creyó que de eso se trataba. Nunca en su vida se imaginó que la presencia de Sasuke le resultase indeseable, aunque aún no entendiera el porqué. Siempre se imaginó que junto a Sasuke se emborracharía un día antes, de que de todas maneras el azabache estaría en un evento tan importante.

A excepción de Gaara, ninguno de los presentes estaba enterado de lo sucedido entre ambos, por lo cual debía de comportarse normal. De hecho ya muchos de ellos le observaban extraños por no haberse lanzado a darle un abrazo fraterno. Así que para calmar esas inquietudes se acercó y le envolvió en un abrazo sin calidez, peor por el cual pudo olfatear su aroma. Su pulso se aceleró a reconocer el shampoo que el azabache solía usar. Recordó cómo se burló del puberto Sasuke cuando lo descubrió en un _combini_ peleando con la cajera por haberle vendido el shampo equivocado.

"Pero eres un chico, teme, no importa que shammpo usemos"... un azabache con un ligero rubor en las mejillas le respondió "Ese serás tu porque eres un cerdo, pero yo debo usar ese shampoo"

Intentó que ningún cursi torrente de recuerdos le envolviese pues no quería sentirse débil ante Sasuke. Saludo a su prima, Juugo, y a Suigetsu; realmente lo costó saludar a este último y más porque este tenía la cintura del azabache envuelta con su brazo derecho…Sasuke le dejaba hacer, no se oponía ni le lanzó algún insulto, el azabache estaba bastante cómodo con que Suigetsu le sujetase por la cintura.

—Qué extraño que las estrellas vengan a visitar- pregunto mordaz Kiba

No era secreto para nadie que el castaño sentía envidia por el Uchiha, por lo cual todos resoplaron cansados de su actitud. Al menos aquel gesto ayudó a que muchos recobraran la compostura.

—Es la despedida de mi primo…teníamos que venir- contesto animada Karin.

Todos, excepto Sasuke. Se juntaron con los demás con el objetivo de despertar aquella reunión que más parecía reunión de viejos y no de jóvenes, menos una despedida de solteros.

Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron observándose a unos dos metros de distancia. Ninguno daba un paso hacia el otro, aquel abrazo les había recordado que nada de su rompimiento como amigos era mentira. Sus cuerpos les dictaron que se acercaran y se dieran un confortable abrazo de verdad, que Naruto invadiese su el espacio personal del otro, pero la razón, las heridas aún abiertas crearon una especi9a de barrera transparente, además sus gargantas se resecaron bruscamente. Sus lenguas solo estaban listas para iniciar una racha de insultos e indirectas punzantes.

— ¿Por qué viniste. Sasuke´tebayo?- pregunto con temor en su interior

La mente de Naruto le mandaba órdenes de ser precavido, sus prejuicios le dictaban que quizás Sasuke venía destruir su relación con su prometida.

—Por nada en especial... ¿aún estoy invitado a tu boda?

El rubio no contesto, pero con una mirada le indicó seguirle. Sasuke solo mando una mirada a los demás antes de seguirle hacia el patio.

Cuando ambos se encontraron solos, Naruto estampó a Sasuke contra la pared; los ojos de Naruto destilaban miedo pero a la vez enojo, amenaza. Sasuke sintió que su estómago se resolvía ante aquella expresión ¿tanto asco le daba a su amigo? Naruto jamás le dedicó una mirad así, aunque Sasuke haya sentido que muchas veces se la mereció. Naruto era una persona muy dada al perdón, pero parece que no existía el perdón en Naruto en aquella época, al menos para Sasuke.

—No te atrevas a decirle a Hinata que...

Sasuke con la fuerza con que fácilmente vencía hombres mucho más grandes que él, se libró del agarre de Naruto. Haber sido gay en la clandestinidad no había sido fácil para Sasuke. Era joven y necesitó tener amantes, muchos de ellos les importaba muy poco la satisfacción del otro, mientras que otros sujetos pretendía aprovecharse de los más jóvenes e incluso forzarles a tener sexo; así que una mirada de odio no era suficiente para acobardar al azabache, menos cuando había alguien de verdad dispuesto a amarlo. Era justamente por ese amor del mejor de sus amantes que se encontraba ahí para nunca arrepentirse en el futuro.

—No voy a contarle como deseas metérmela a tu prometida.

Las mejillas de Naruto se encendieron de inmediato.

—No hables así de ti mismo como si fueras…

— ¿Una puta? Esa es la manera en la que quisiera que fueran las cosas entre nosotros.

—Sasuke, no hables así de ti mismo... para mi eres alguien a quien admire por años, a quien imite, a quien seguí con anhelo por lo fuerte y perfecto que eras y... ahora...— se quedó sin saber cómo expresar toda esa sensación de decepción.

—Ahora te vienes a enterar que ese que admiras le gusta abrir las piernas para que otros hombres se la metan.

— ¡Cállate!

Naruto estuvo seguro que su grito se escuchó en la sala pero poco le importo. No quería que alguna imagen metal invadiera su cabeza. No quería seguir destruyendo los dulces e inocentes recuerdos que compartió con su mejor amigo, pero era tan difícil si este se expresaba así de sí mismo.

Aun con ello, no pudo evitar hacer la siguiente pregunta

—Entonces... tu... ¿te has acostado con... Suigetsu?

—Si.

Las manos de Naruto se cerraron hasta formar puños. Uno de esto se estrelló precipitadamente al lado de Sasuke, quien no se lo vio venir. Se quedó estático, apoyado en la pared, con el puño de Naruto al costado.

Naruto resoplaba agitado. No quería pensar en su mejor amigo, el hombre que admiro tanto siendo cogido por otro hombre, era algo denigrante a ojos de Naruto.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Sasuke tuvo tantas ganas de acariciar la mejilla de Naruto, de abrazarlo, de apoyar su cuerpo contra el de otro, de utilizar la poca ternura que tenía con Naruto justo como lo hacen un amante, pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvo quieto, resoplo y giro la mirada.

—No volveré a mencionártelo por hoy y mañana. Lo prometo- dijo repentinamente.

Naruto alzo su mirada hasta toparse con los ojos tan negros como plumas de cuervo. Los movimientos de Sasuke eran casi como los de un felino. Naruto sintió tantas ganas de verlo moverse de aquella manera. Nunca lo admitió pero le gustaba la manera tan estética de pelear de Sasuke.

—Voy a cumplir tu sueño, Naruto, voy a ser por hoy y mañana el amigo que quieres.

En aquellas palabras dichas con firmeza, no hubo rastro de sarcasmo. Eran tan reales aquellas palabras que el rubio quiso llorar. Así que sin evitarlo esta vez abrazo con fuerza a su mejor amigo, Sasuke devolvió el abrazo con unas palmaditas fraternales. No le entrego su ternura, no le regaló caricias ni un beso en la barbilla como hubiese querido pues sabía que tales gestos serían rechazados, así que apartó a Naruto y le observo con engreimiento como antes. Este sería su regalo de bodas. Y ambos comprendieron que después del matrimonio de Naruto ellos no se volverían a cruzar.

Naruto se volvería un esposo ejemplar, Sasuke una estrella del rock japonés.

Sakura se mentiría así misma si hoy en día afirmara que alguna vez estuvo enamorada de Sasuke. Es ahora que es una mujer hecha y derecha junto a otra maravillosa mujer que se da cuenta que nunca amó a Sasuke como pareja sino que le admiraba y le gustó como a tantas otras chicas adolescentes. Es por eso que jamás se culpara de haber tomado la decisión de que cuando Naruto y Sasuke regresaron de conversar lejos de todos los demás ella les sonriera con un plan en su mente. La muchacha quiso que ambos tuvieran una última oportunidad, pues aunque su relación con Ino recién inició, ella ya era muy feliz.

Naruto se sentó al lado de su prometida, tomo sus manos con alegría, tener a Sasuke a su lado en un día con tanta tensión era reconfortante. Sasuke tuvo la voluntad de no mirarles demasiado además de que Suigetsu no se le acercaba demasiado. Naruto estuvo conforme a pesar del cosquilleo que sentía cada vez que Suigetsu se acercaba a comentarle algo al azabache; se dijo a sí mismo que conseguiría aceptar el tipo de persona que era su amigo, así algún día harían ese sueño realidad aunque no fuera exactamente como se lo imaginó.

Las conversaciones incomodas dieron inicio, algunos problemas de pareja también; risas y muchos "salud" se dieron. Sasuke y Taka ya no eran las grandiosas estrellas del escenario, eran parte del extenso grupo de amigos de los novios. Todo finalizó cuando Sakura se puso de pie e interrumpió las conversaciones.

—Junto a Hinata-chan estuvimos conversando…

Todos observaron a la novia

—Creo…que Na…ruto-kun debería de salir hoy- comento con sus clásicas interrupciones.

— ¿Hinata, no planearas dejarme de lado verdad´tebayo?

— ¡No! ¡No! Por supuesto que no

Sakura sonreía pero realmente le desesperaba un poco que la muchacha no pudiera hablar rápidamente así que se apresuró a aclarar su plan.

—Naruto, mañana te vas a casar y las salidas entre amigos se acabaron- dijo ella muy seria—Así que pensé junto a Hina-chan que sería grandioso que te despidieras de tu soltería junto a Sasuke

Sakura fue la única que pudo captar el imperceptible estremecimiento del azabache. Ella sonrió feliz de su plan.

El rubio se quedó pasmado, un estremecimiento de ansiedad le recorrió por completo ¿pero qué demonios planeaba su mejor amiga?

—Sakura-chan..

—Por... mi... no hay pro…blema, Naruto-kun—murmuro tímida la novia.

—Lo ves, Naruto...

—En todo caso deberíamos salir todos juntos- comentó Naruto con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

Al observar ello, la pelirosada creyó que su plan era aún mejor.

—No...no... Sasuke fue tu mejor amigo por años así que creo que Sakura tiene razón—intervino Gaara

El rubio observó a su segundo mejor amigo como pidiendo un apoyo, pero Gaara solo tomo a su novio de la cintura y no le dirigió la mirada nuevamente a Naruto, este solo resopló.

—Tienes razón, Sakura, voy llevar a este imbécil a que recuerde su años de joven

— ¡No hables como si fuera un anciano, teme!

La sonrisilla de suficiencia de Sasuke encandilo a las damas e hizo resoplar a los varones.

—Vete ya, Naruto, de igual manera la reunión está muerta. Así puedo ir a dormir para levantarme mañana- aporto Shikamaru.

—Creo que el vago de Shikamaru y mi noviecita tienen mucha razón—Apoyó Ino.

El rubio buscó ayuda en algún lugar pero incluso Suigetsu parecía estar de acuerdo.

Sasuke por su parte tomó del brazo a Naruto, luego dirigió una mirada a Suigetsu este solo asintió levemente era un claro "Hoy es tu última oportunidad" Sasuke no estaba seguro de donde terminaría la noche de hoy, pero el observar la mirada de Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo supo que los tendría a ellos por siempre.

Naruto finalmente resopló y aceptó salir con Sasuke.

…

— ¿Por qué demonios estamos en el centro´tebayo?

Ninguno había abierto la boca para decir algo durante el trayecto. Sasuke traía puesta una boina de lana de la más fina textura, que cubría parte de su corte popular que incluso ya muchos chicos que seguían a la banda se habían hecho. Además tenía puesto lentes oscuros. Su ropa era bastante normal, lo normal en la tradicional elegancia Uchiha por supuesto.

—Tranquilízate— hablo por fin el azabache ante el evidente nerviosismo de su mejor amigo—No voy a violarte...imbécil

— ¡Mira cómo eres! Ni siquiera por estar enamorado de mi puedes dejar de insultarme… eres… eres un teme desgraciado…

—Estoy enamorado de ti, no enceguecido... a mis ojos sigues siendo un dobe- respondió con su usual petulancia.

—Maldito…—susurró—Entonces… ¿qué hacemos en el centro de la ciudad? si alguna de tus locas fans nos ve, no quiero ni pensarlo. Aunque, supongo que tengo practica- refunfuño.

Sasuke rio. Era cierto, desde pequeño había tenido muchas fangirl, y no era precisamente famoso, pero Naruto, todo lo contrario, por lo cual el rubio tenía bastante practica en ayudar a escapar a Sasuke de sus fans.

—Solo recuerdo que nunca me venciste en una de esa maquinas estúpidas.

Naruto siguió la mirada oscura de su acompañante, y se topó con la tienda videojuegos. Esos, en los que su mamá siempre le prohibía ir. Es decir, ambos tenían consolas en su casa, pero había un gustillo particular por competir en las carreritas de esos juegos. La tienda no se había modernizado, se decía que pronto cerraría así que quizás sería divertido jugar como parte de su despedida a su soltería. El matrimonio, después de todo, era la llave a muchas nuevas experiencias pero el cierre a cientos de estas también.

Esta vez fue Naruto quien salió del auto con una sonrisa, abrió la puerta de Sasuke y le saco a rastras del auto. El encargado de los videojuegos les vio con un rostro de extrañeza.

— ¡Mañana me caso, viejo!

Los pocos presentes que aún le daban uso esas viejas máquinas pifiaron, otros saludaron y rieron. Sasuke se sentó en una de las consolas, subió su chompa de cuello, bajo su boina y se acomodó los lentes. Cualquiera pensaría que no podría jugar con aquellos lentes de sol puestos pero era todo lo contrario esta magnificaban los colores. Además no había algo que representara un auténtico reto para Sasuke

— ¡Voy a sepultarte en la miseria, teme!

—Ja... eso quiero comprobarlo, usuratonkanchi

Ambos se observaron por unos momentos y se sonrieron con reto en sus rostros. El que haya sido plan de Sakura que se vayan por ahí, quedó olvidado, esa noche era como las noches después de la escuela.

El juego empezó, fueron tres rondas y Sasuke solo perdió una. Y según su punto de vista era que solo se dejó ganar por lastima.

— ¡Mohh una más! ¡Solo una más, teme!

—No tiene sentido, Naruto, vas a perder como siempre. No puedes vencer a un Uchiha— resaltó lo obvio del asunto.

—Maldito engreído... tienes miedo

El encargado no se asustaba ante las amenazas e insultos de ambos hombres pues en realidad no se sentía tensión de pelea. El dueño del lugar quiso esbozar una sonrisa en su cansado rostro pues aquellos dos hombres que observó discutir le recordó mucho a dos niños que hacía tanto que no iban a su tienda.

—Pues entonces te reto a ese. —señaló con entusiasmo

Era la jaula de bateo. El azabache sonrió con elegancia y Naruto se dio cuenta que esa sonrisa elegante siempre le había causado escalofríos, pero era algo que solo en aquel instante notó.

Primero fue el turno de Naruto en batear. Sasuke le observó detrás de las rejas de protección. Naruto era demasiado inquieto como para esperar pacientemente y empezar desde poca velocidad. Sasuke recordó que siempre después de la escuela, venían a este lugar. Cuando era pequeño Naruto siempre fastidiaba con que sería beisbolista, pero luego de la muerte de su madre nunca volvió a hablar de ello. Sasuke parpadeó, su corazón se agito y calló, Naruto mostraba tanta fuerza, tanta alegría, esa sonrisa que hace tiempo que no la veía. Quiso conservarla para siempre. Era difícil hablarle, pero por esa noche seria solo suyo, mañana por la mañana se lo entregaría a Hinata y esperaba que ella le diera todo lo que el Naruto adulto deseaba. Esa noche se despedían de su amistad y de su juventud.

— ¿Viste esa? ¡Seguro hice un hound round!

Luego de ello aparto la mirada el rubio pues se sintió intimidado ante la profunda mirada de Sasuke

—Bueno, ya quítate que es mi turno.

Naruto respiró profundo. Parecía que todo eso del enamoramiento quedaba tras y volvían a ser los mismo amigos-rivales de siempre.

En este caso, fue Naruto quien se puso tras las rejas de seguridad para observar a su amigo. Volvió a sentirse como un jovenzuelo, como un chiquillo que se escapa de su madre junto a su mejor amigo para jugar, el Naruto que arrastra al pelinegro hasta la zona de juegos de la ciudad. Habían pasado tanto juntos, entre risas, llantos y regaños…

Presionó con fuerza las rejas, la confusión volvió cuando notó lo elegante que era Sasuke para batear, se veía tan concentrado, su cuerpo en la postura perfecta. Era simplemente perfecto en todo.

Naruto canto por las calles pues venció en la jaula de bateo. Los jóvenes y adultos que se perdían por las calles y el distrito de diversiones de Tokio no les prestaban la más mínima atención así que no notaban que el reciente conocido Sasuke Uchiha caminaba con simpleza entre ellos. Cada persona solo se concentra en buscar su propio placer, por lo que los gritillos de Naruto no alertaron a nadie. Después de mucho tiempo ambos amigos pudieron realizar aquellas viejas actividades que quedaron olvidadas por la madurez.

—Ohhh Sasuke invítame un ramen

Jamás pudo negarle algo a esos ojos que ponía Naruto de súplica, pero por supuesto siempre aparentaba que nunca le invitaría un ramen

—No fastidies, Naruto- le dio un ligero empujón

— ¡Vamos!

Sin darse cuenta Naruto abrazó a Sasuke juguetonamente, era algo que le salía tan natural que no pudo evitarlo. Sasuke le apartó como siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez había un matiz diferente… un abrazo de Naruto era algo doloroso a esas alturas. El rubio desdibujó su sonrisa triunfal y se sintió incomodo de repente.

—Lo siento…- dijo Naruto nervioso

—No importa... voy a invitarte ese maldito ramen…

Así que sin decirse una palabra más caminaron hasta los puestos de comida que se encontraban más adelante.

Comieron todo lo que pudieron. Ambos volvían a ser Sasuke y Naruto… simplemente dos amigos con los sentimientos confusos.

La conversación se hizo largo y sin darse cuenta el puesto de comida ya cerraba. Pagaron la cuenta y siguieron deambulando por las calles, terminaron en el barrio de diversiones una vez más, pero esta vez las diversiones abiertas ya eran para adultos. Las mujeres y hombres vestidos para pasar una buena noche entre música, conqueteos, cigarros y licor invadían todas las calles.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos, Sasuke

—Es tu ultimo día Naruto... es nuestro último día…quiero que conozcas una parte de lo que soy. Que pienses seriamente sobre lo que es ser homosexual.

El rubio abrió los ojos, se sintió incómodo. Se la había pasado demasiado bien en los juegos con Sasuke, en el restaurante de ramen, conversando, caminando, cantando. Aquel pedido volvía a recordarle cual era la completa verdad que hoy acordaron esconder ¿Por qué Sasuke le pedía ello? ¿No se suponía que por hoy todo sería como antes?

—Sasuke yo…

Sin embargo los ojos de su amigo le aseguraban que nada malo iba a pasar, pero aun así todo esto era confuso. No quería pero en vez de negarse rotundamente asintió mostrando un valor que no tenía. Aun así en el fondo esperaba entender a su amigo, entender más sobre lo que era, más sobre sí mismo.

¿Por qué a pesar de saber que Sasuke no haría nada él se sentía con tanto miedo?

Caminaron, se hundieron en lo más oscuro del barrio rojo de Japón. Naruto pudo vislumbrar los carteles de muchos negocios de diversión , parecía que podría conseguir cualquier deseo si se tiene el dinero correcto, desde compañía, tragos, amor, sexo, fetiches, pero Sasuke le llevo a una zona: el oculto barrio homosexual, también pudo vislumbrar de todo, pero felizmente Sasuke no parecía tener un fetiche especial o frecuentar los clubes nocturnos pues incluso de uno de los locales vio deambular jovencitos con ropas que el solo imaginaba en mujeres de porno que había visto por internet.

Felizmente al local donde lo llevo no distaba de uno normal. Era un pequeño bar donde hombres y mujeres homosexuales se reunían a beber, comer algunos aperitivos y nada más. Naruto se sintió ridículo, pues si bien era cierto que Sai, Gaara, Sakura e Ino eran normales a su manera, siempre pensó en toda la población homosexual como exagerados.

— ¿Entraras?

—Por supuesto ´tebayo

Por supuesto, Sasuke era homosexual pero tenía gustos pulcros, elegantes; por lo cual el local de su gusto era un local que tenía ambas características. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada, luego pidieron algo de beber y a pesar de todo lo comido, unos aperitivos. El licor que le trajeron era delicioso y ni que decir de sus aperitivos. Ninguno les prestaba atención, todos parecían estar a gusto con sus propias compañías.

—Sasuke, realmente me asusté... pensé que entraríamos a uno de esos locales donde hay travestis o algo así

Sasuke sonrió.

—E ingresado alguna vez a cada local de este barrio buscando mi identidad, finalmente acabe aquí. Por suerte, fue aquí donde alguien me filmo y mandó las imágenes a la prensa; si me hubiesen descubierto en un local masoquista, el premio de ese concurso nunca me hubiera llegado.

De solo unir las palabras "masoquismo y Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse ¿Sasuke vestido con shorts pequeños de cuero, con el pecho descubierto, botas tacón aguja y un látigo? Era algo surreal. De repente se imaginó a un chico gimiendo debajo de Sasuke y solo pudo morderse la lengua; fue peor cuando se imaginó a un hombre robusto sobre un sonrojado Sasuke … eso fue vomitivo.

—Naruto, deja de imaginar cosa guarras— le llamó la atención como si fuera mucho mayor que Naruto.

—No estaba imaginado nada extraño ´tebayo— respondió lo más rápido que pudo por lo que se trabo varias veces.

Sasuke solo suspiro. Ambos terminaron olvidándose del lugar donde se encontraban y comenzaron a ponerse al día en sus vidas. Naruto le conto todo lo referente a su tiempo en el extranjero: Como las personas que conoció, los lugares, los profesores, lo aburrido o divertidos que estos eran.

El tiempo que estuvieron separados se disolvió, volvían a poder hablarse sin problemas. Volvían a poder sentirse cómodos. Naruto volvió a olvidar que Sasuke le amaba por lo que empezó a tomar más de la cuenta, más rápido, Sasuke no se quedo sin tomar tampoco, quiso olvidarse de todo: de su carrera, de todos los problemas que tendría que afrontar a partir de ahora y por supuesto de que mañana perdería a su mejor amigo y a su primer amor verdadero.

—Sasu-chan, recuerdo que odiabas que te llamara así ´tebayo- dijo apoyándose sobre un brazo.

Sus lagrimales ardían, su garganta se sentía un tanto seca así que empujo más del contenido de su vaso, el cual era algo dulce y acido a la vez que no recordaba que era. —sabes yo no sé qué vi en Hinata... ella es la mujer que todo hombre...- miro a su alrededor- heterosexual desearía... Pero... nunca podría hacer todas las tonterías que hice hoy contigo…

Sasuke rio; su cabeza estaba mareada. Sabía tomar pero estaba seguro que se había pasado, aun así estaba consciente y entendía las inseguridades de su amigo.

—Naruto, por supuesto que no podrás hacer ninguna de las tonteras de hoy con ella... ella será tu esposa en unas horas; yo soy tu amigo, el que conoce todos tus defectos.

—Oye no hables como si fueras perfecto- hizo un mohín.

Las mejillas de Sasuke estaban sonrojadas, su piel era tan blanca que se podía notar con realce ese color carmín en estas. El rubio quedó maravillado por ello nunca había visto a Sasuke totalmente ebrio, pero era realmente fascinante verle de esa manera. Sintió ganas de tocarle las mejillas para sentir que tan cálidas estaban.

— ¿Lo has hecho con Suigetsu?

El azabache se sorprendió por la repentina y repetida pregunta. Ni siquiera el mismo Naruto supo porque su boca se abrió para preguntar ello. Se había ordenado así mismo que intentaría aceptar que su amigo gustaba de los hombres y que aparentemente mantenía una relación con Suigetsu, pero de solo imaginarlo algo se resolvía en su estómago pero a la misma vez sentía una maliciosa morbosidad en saber sobre ello. Esta noche comprobó que Sasuke siendo gay o no era igual que siempre; sin embargo esa diferencia de sentir que aceptaba a otros hombres en situaciones tan intimas le causaba sensaciones ambiguas. Siempre pensó que él era el único capaz de atravesar esa barrera que el azabache siempre ponía su alrededor, aparte de su familia. Así que siempre se mentalizó el día en que una chica también lo hiciera aunque en el fondo sabía que ninguna esposa podría tomar su lugar; sin embargo otro hombre era distinto…

—Dime... quiero saberlo—Insistió el rubio como si fuese un niño, marcó pucheros con su labio.

— ¿Lo has hecho con Hinata?

Naruto giro su visto, se sentía mal de pronto, como una sensación nauseabunda.

—No preguntas cosas estúpidas, entonces.

Su mente era ya confusa era como si alguna especie de calmante relenterizada la conexión entre su cerebro y su boca; sin darse cuenta cuando la conversación se había torcido. A pesar de eso el licor no dejaba de ingresar en sus organismos y es que sentir el ardor que provocaba el licor puro era mejor que sentir el ardor en sus pechos por las palabras del otro. Naruto supo que hizo daño al confirmarle con su silencio que efectivamente se acuesta con su prometida, pero tampoco pudo evitar sentir satisfacción pues entendía bien que tarde o temprano Suigetsu ocuparía todo lo que algunas pudo ser suyo en Sasuke. ¿Pero es parte natural de la vida no? De todas maneras pasaría, cada quien tendría pareja y formaría sus propia familias "Pero no así" se repetía Naruto.

— ¿Por qué estas con él? ¿Si me amas porque estas con él?

—No seas infantil… —chasqueo su lengua fastidiado sin evitar que su mano llevara otra copa a sus labios— ¿porque estás tú con Hinata?—pregunto repentinamente.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, busco rápidamente sus argumentos, aquellos indestructibles que tuvo siempre que se preguntaba en medio de la noche si hacía bien en casarse con ella.

—Porque… quiero una familia... quiero tener lo que me fue arrebatado´tebayo—se apresuró, repitiéndose las mismas palabras una y otras vez en su mente para no confundirse.

— ¿Arrebatado? Minato-san siempre estuvo a tu lado aun después de la muerte de Kushina-san

—No lo entiendes... no puedes entenderlo...No es lo mismo… el amor de un padre no puede suplir el de una madre, su figura tierna y abrigadora, su suavidad… ternura y delicadeza que es innato en una mujer… Tú has tenido a tu madre dándote abrazos, dedicándote palabras dulces… mi padre intentaba hacerlo conmigo pero no es lo mismo. Hinata es quien cumplirá mis sueños... pero tu eres mi amigo ¿Por qué no puede haber salidas como estas? ¿Un par de copas? ¿Un par locuras?… ¿Por qué no podré seguir viéndote, Sasuke? ¿Por qué nos haces esto, teme?

Las palabras finales de Naruto sonaron como un reclamo claro y preciso. Naruto deseaba seguir viendo a Sasuke de vez en cuando. En realidad mucho más que "un de vez en cuando" pero se conformaba con ello. Por otro lado, Naruto siguió el patrón de mujer ideal en Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, pues los recuerdos con su madre eran dolorosos, por lo que no recuerda que siempre había sido su padre quien era el suave, el tierno mientras su madre era ruidosa, amable, cariñosa pero fuerte, fue quien le enseño como defenderse de los bravucones.

Sasuke se puso de pie con cuidado. Salió de su lado, se acercó a Naruto quien quiso alejarse pero antes de ello, Sasuke le beso con fuerza, con rabia, hasta le mordió el labio inferior. Era más que un reclamo, era como ser hiriente con los labios…. Sasuke necesito expresarlo todo con ese acto.

— ¡Por esto, idiota!—gritó sin poder contener que su voz se elevara—por esto. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me ha costado tenerte toda la maldita noche a mi lado?—susurró con mucho sentimiento atragantados.

Naruto pasó su lengua por donde los labios de su amigo habían estado. Era un beso con fuerza, con la misma fuerza que Sasuke peleaba cuando le provocaban; era totalmente diferente a los besos que la tímida de su prometida se atrevía a robarle muy de vez en cuando.

El azabache volvió a sentarse en su lugar, se pasó la mano por los cabellos; hace un buen rato que se había quitado la boina y los lentes: cualquiera podría saber quién era, pero ya tan entrada la madruga era difícil que alguien siquiera se ocupara de mirar a los lados y no a sus conquistas de la noche.

—Quiero…qui...ero... quiero saber…—intentaba preguntar el rubio mientras miles de emociones sin nombre exacto nadaban de un lado a otro en su fuero interno.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¡Maldita sea! solo deja de tartamudear como tu noviecita—refunfuño el azabache.

— ¡Es cierto que estas enamorado de mi verdad!

El rubio habló de un modo en el que solo mostró cuan sorprendido estaba con todo lo acontecido. Una parte de él por fin comprendió la verdad de los sentimientos de Sasuke; otra no quizo aceptarlo.

Sasuke rio amargamente, cruzo sus brazos y le enfrentó con la mirada aun cuando estaba enrojecida por el alcohol.

— ¿Necesito besarte nuevamente para que creas?

—Entiéndeme... me es difícil imaginarte deseándome de esa otra manera. —murmuró con vergüenza al imaginar todo lo que contenía el "me gustas" de Sasuke. Sasuke era una persona sexual al fin y al cabo por lo que su amor contemplaba todo incluido. Naruto no quería pensar en los sueños que quizá Sasuke tuvo sobre él.

El otro apoyó su mentón sobre sus manos, su mirada se agudizo, tomo su copa, la acerco a su labio toco el líquido con la punta y paso su lengua por encima de sus labios de manera sugerente.

— ¿Quieres saber si quiero que me folles o follarte? ¿Te da morbo como te imagino en mi cama?

Su voz era sugerente sin duda alguna. Naruto jamás le escuchó hablar de esa manera, él estaba paralizado mientras el azabache se veía totalmente decidido.

Ya no importaba nada. Ya se había despedido de los buenos recuerdos de su amistad con Naruto, después de hoy nada sería igual. Hoy era el fin así porque no intentar seducirle, ya que más daba.

Al menos había conseguido que el rubio apartase la mirada sonrojado: era una buena señal, pero el seductor Sasuke no estaba preparado para las palabras de su mejor amigo

—Quiero intentar hacerlo contigo.

— ¿Estas de coña?—preguntó entre confundido y ofendido.

—No… no me imagino a ambos haciéndolos... el problema es que no te imagino más que dándote un abrazo.

Sasuke se puso de pie, de manera tambaleante se acercó nuevamente al rubio, quien solo se quedó quieto; asi se sentó sobre sus piernas con calma, paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello del otro, acarició los mechones rubios sobrantes. Y le dio un beso suave en los labios, luego saco su lengua y lamió el labio inferior del rubio, quien solo subió sus manos torpemente a la cintura de su amigo. No resulto tan nauseabundo como imagino; de hecho una descarga eléctrica le golpeó ¿Cómo un hombre podía ser tan seductor como una mujer?

—Tú... ¿eres la mujer en la relación verdad?

Obtuvo por aquella estúpida pregunta un jalón de cabellos, pero luego un meneo de caderas de su amigo pelinegro le hizo sentir la erección de este.

— ¿Te parece que una mujer tiene un pene, idiota?

—Pero alguien debe ser la mujer a menos que solo se masturben mutuamente...—susurró confundido. El alcohol junto a estas sensaciones extrañas nublaban lo que le quedaba de cordura.

— ¿En verdad quieren saber cómo se hace? Tu morbo puede más que tu gran amor hacia la estúpida esa que esta como su vestido blanco refleja pureza.

—No hables así de Hinat…

Un cálido beso de Sasuke le calló. Sus miradas se conectaron, el peso de Sasuke era obviamente mayor al de Hinata cuando la tenía en la misma posición, pero tener a su amigo sentado en su regazo le resultó totalmente opuesto a cuando en Estados Unidos observó lo mismo entre hombres. Sasuke era hermoso, seductor y se le quitaba el aliento cada vez que se movía encima suyo intentando provocarle. Era como ver algo fuera de este mundo. Así que no se atrevió a tocar más allá de la cintura de su amigo que para su sorpresa tenía una marcada. Los ojos del azabache describían todo el amor y deseo que sentía por el rubio pero también mostraban tristeza y cierto enfado. Ambos querían decir muchas cosas, pero se limitaron a acercar sus rostros en busca de un contacto que les diera respuestas.

—Disculpen, caballeros, pero en este local hay límites.

Sasuke se bajó del regazo de Naruto, dedico una mirada de odio al camarero, pero este solo suspiró pues estaba más que acostumbrado a este tipo de escenas.

—El administrador dice que si desean el segundo piso…

No hacía falta que terminara la oración para saber a qué se refería. Sasuke sabía perfectamente que el segundo piso funcionaba de hotel. Aun así solo dio la espalda a Naruto. Con los pocos movimientos que su mente ebria le permitía saco su billetera y pago todo lo consumido. Naruto estaba en peor estado. Sasuke le observó y sintió lastima por ambos.

Naruto tenía sus manos en su cabeza intentando controlar todo el repentino deseo que se aglutinaba dentro, el alcohol era demasiado y se sentía pésimo tanto física como emocionalmente.

—Venga ya, dobe.

Siendo un artista estaba más que acostumbrado al alcohol. En estos dos últimos años aprendió perfectamente a beber para no permitir que otros se aprovechen de él. Naruto en cambio, respetó el juramento que le hizo a su madre de niño por lo que no frecuento demasiadas veces clubs nocturnos, no bebió e intentó comer saludable. Por ello mismo Hinata era la representación de lo que su madre hubiese querido como mujer para él.

—Teme… ¿Cómo demonios puedes…estar…?

El cuerpo de Naruto se contrajo. Sasuke sonrió vagamente. No podía creer cuan dañino resultó el alcohol para su mejor amigo.

—Solo cállate e intenta no vomitar en mi auto. Te llevare a tu departamento para que tu noviecita te cuide- dijo con amargura

—No... no... no puedo hacerle esto a Hinata. Si ella me ve en este estado pensara que lo mejor es cancelar la boda. Ella tiene mucha ilusión acerca de esto. No, llévame al tuyo por favor.

Sasuke rodo los ojos. Ir a un hotel sería lo ideal pero siendo una figura conocida no tardaría en aparecer algún paparazzi y su carrera se tambalearía. El azabache era una persona comprometida con todo lo que hacía así que no pensaba fallar cuando aún faltaban muchas metas por alcanzar.

Llamó a Suigetsu anunciándole que llevaría a Naruto a su antiguo departamento solitario, aun lo mantenía aunque pensaba venderlo pronto. Suigetsu le pregunto qué sucedió, Sasuke solo respondió "retomamos nuestra amistad por hoy" ello dejo tranquilo al peliblanco. El azabache le pidió que le dijera todos que cuidaría de Naruto y que mañana a las 11 lo tendría en el templo listo e impecable para el matrimonio tradicional.

Ambos ya se encontraban en el departamento del azabache. Sasuke le sirvió de guía al rubio en medio de las tinieblas, pues a pesar de no venir muy seguido conocía a la perfección los detalles de aquel departamento. Recién lo notó pero ya no era alguien tan solitario; al menos se acostumbró a tener a los Taka como compañía durante todo el día. Aquello le pareció singular pero agradable.

Depositó a Naruto en lo que fue su cama sin importar el polvo que se esparció por la estancia. Se quitó el saco y ayudó al otro a descalzarse así como abrirle un poco la camisa que traía puesta. El ojiazul le observaba con los ojos entreabiertos. Aun en las nubes de su borrachera le parecía tierno el cuidado que su amigo ponía en cuidarle. Nunca se hubiera esperado ello del otro, pensó que simplemente lo tiraría en el primer suelo que encontrase para luego largarse, pero no, fue todo lo contrario. Su corazón dio un latido más rápido que los anteriores, unas inmensas ganas de hundirse en Sasuke sacudieron su cuerpo.

La conciencia poco a poco volvía así que antes de que fuera completamente cuerdo se sentó intempestivamente, abriéndosele la camisa aún más. Su amigo quedó pasmado, arrodillado entre las piernas de Naruto. El rubio acercó su mano a los cabellos del otro, y los toco con suavidad, era una de las pocas veces que tocaba a Sasuke sintiendo ganas de acariciarle. Solo le había regalado abrazos afectuosos, pero nada como esto. Sus grandes y bronceadas manos acunaron el rostro del otro. Aun en penumbra sabía que el otro se sonrojo pues sintió el calor de sus mejillas. Los ojos de ambos brillaban. ¿Cuál debería ser lo siguiente a seguir?

Sasuke quiso separarse, prometió que mañana Naruto estaría ahí y sabía que esto no era lo más sano para ninguno. Sus vidas ya habían tomado caminos separados no debían de forzarlos a unirse. Sin embargo, el rubio le aprisiono de las muñecas, el azabache se sintió débil así que simplemente cerró sus ojos mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos; a la vez que Naruto besaba sus labios como nunca lo había hecho.

* * *

Comentarios finales: Pues gracias por leerlo y espero me digan sus pareceres. Bueno, al respecto quiero agregar que finalmente Sasuke decidió dar una ultima oportunidad a que su amistad funcionase aun con sus sentimientos y no simplemente presentarse al matrimonio. Y tengan en mente que la situación de ambos no es la mejor Sasuke es alguien famoso en Japon y Hinata es de una familia de clase alta así que cualquier inconveniente la prensa estará encima.

¿Piensan que uno siendo heterosexual pueda enamorarse de alguien de su mismo sexo? ¿O e que en realidad nunca fue hetero? Para ello existe también un nombre que si no me equivoco es demisexual.. creo que simplemente son etiquetas .. quizás.

¿Como terminaran ambos? ¿amigos? ¿amantes? ¿desconocidos? Lo veremos en el próximo capitulo. Según he leído a muchas les tienta el suigetsuXSasuke .. confieso que tambien me ha tentado demasiado! creo que escribiré mas acerca de ello en los siguientes fanfics..

Please don´t... say goobye

Un día que amaneció despejado como hoy debería ser motivo de sonrisas, pero aparentemente las sonrisas estaban reservadas para unos pocos, en especial para la heredera del clan Hyuga, la muchacha de ojos perlas que celebra su despedida de soltera. Sin embargo, llamarle "despedida de soltera" podría ser malinterpretado.

Hinata había crecido en constante comparación con su primo y su hermana menor por lo cual siempre trato de agradar a su padre. Había sido criado en la opulencia, como una princesa de antaño, por lo cual se le había enseñado todo ese concepto de "dama" de "mujer de hogar". Hinata no sentía más ambición por la vida que ser una digna esposa para el hombre que amaba, así que realmente despedirse de su soltería no era algo imprescindible.

Una fiesta típica con striptease, bailarines y juegos eróticos fue negada por la muchacha, pues ella no podía mirar a otro hombre que no fuera el rubio de ojos azules al que le había entregado todo su ser. Así pues, aceptó solo una reunión social para compartir con sus cercanos y los amigos de su prometido. Ella toleraría que él sí tuviese una fiesta como marca la tradición, pues ella entiende que para un hombre si es costoso despedirse de su soltería; sin embargo cuando Naruto se negó a ese tipo de fiesta, ella solo pudo reconfirmar los sentimientos que ambos sentían por el otro. Naruto, para ella, era el hombre perfecto.

Naruto estaba más que conforme, tampoco quería ser débil y fallarle a su futura esposa, así como estaba más tranquilo de que ella no tuviera una. Aunque, siendo un poco sincero consigo mismo, aceptaba que ver mujeres en paños menores no le incitaba ni motivaba. Es más cuando su prometía dormía y él se encierra para mirar porno en el baño utilizando audífonos, oír a mujeres gritar de manera falsa y escandalosa ya ni le excitaba. Pensó que era porque finalmente llegó a la madurez. Quiso creer ello.

Hinata está sentada a su lado mientras apoya su cabeza en su hombro. Ella era tan hacendosa, tenía la casa limpia, el hogar cálido y había mejorado en cocinar. Ella le había confesado que no quería trabajar, quería dedicarse a él y a los niños que esperaba tener pronto. Tendría una vida normal, pacifica: iría al trabajo, regresaría a casa luego de una larga jornada y su esposa le daría la bienvenido junto con dos niños o niñas rubias o pelinegras. ¿Qué sería más perfecto que ello?

Dentro de Naruto esa vieja chispa rebelde que quería mucho más que una vida simple a veces parecía que renacería, pero luego la calma del cálido ser de Hinata le traía de vuelta la realidad y a lo que deseaba para su vida: ya no era un adolescente, ni un niño, debía ser un buen hombre.

— ¡Miren!-

Las incomparables voces chillonas de Ino y Sakura le sacaron de sus pensamientos. El rubio en parte lo agradeces y es que esa lejana chispa por la cual a su madre y padre le llegaron tantos reportes por traviesos, quería agitarse.

Sin embargo cuando se da cuenta el porqué de sus gritillos emocionados siente que la chispa dentro de sí se volverá incontrolable.

— ¿No deberían ponerse celosas?—Cuestiona en un vano intento de no sonar un poco tosco.

Ellas giraron. Se les veía tan llenas de vida. Nunca las había visto tan felices ¿era porque se tenían la un ala otra?

—Por supuesto que no. Obvio que si alguna zorra coquetea con mi Sakura le sacaría los ojos u otro hombre, pero Sasuke-kun es especial

— ¡Por supuesto!- grito en apoyo Sakura

Los otros chicos y chicas del grupo prestaron atención hacia el televisor. Naruto no había notado en que momento habían prendido la tremenda pantalla que tenía. Debía ser porque la reunión no se volvía muy entretenida. La televisión siempre era un salvavidas, aunque ese pensamiento le deprime un poco ¿Cuándo es que él mismo cambio tanto? Hace muchos años, bromearía con sus amigos, pero ahora solo se mantiene al lado de su futura esposa.

— ¿No se ve tan hermoso y andrógino?

Era realmente cierto, Sasuke parecía con certeza el mismo y a la vez otra persona. Aparentemente él y su banda habían tenido un par de presentaciones en lugares pequeños pero que fueron totalmente cubiertos por la prensa, las entradas habían volado. Había pasado dos meses desde el concurso y ya tenían un mini álbum. El concierto había sido un recital pequeño pero bastante exitoso, así como canto las canciones que había interpretado en el concurso que lo llevo a la fama. Sin duda un éxito que ni la misma empresa se había esperado. Muchos pensaron que serían estrellas de un par de semanas, pero se volvieron muy queridos por la prensa. Este era uno de sus conciertos... ¿por qué sus amigos decidieron poner el concierto? Realmente Naruto no lo agradece, quisiera ponerse de pie y apagarlo.

Sasuke tenía el cabello más largo, quizás uso extensiones, pero su típico corte aun persistía, de hecho le daba más actitud de estrella de pop y rock. Llevaba puesto un pantalón que dejaba entrever las líneas de su pelvis, era un detalle sumamente erótico. Por no contar que en ese mismo instante bajó la mano con la que no sostenía el micrófono, por todo su pecho hasta llegar a su pelvis. No se veía grotesco; todo lo contrario, era un gesto sutil, pero que todos los que le veían sintieron una corriente de calor les embargó. Por supuesto, Naruto no fue la excepción.

Sus ojos observaron a todos sus amigos y no había ninguno que no se haya quedado con la boca entre abierta. Solo pudo concluir que durante ese breve espacio de tiempo todos lo habían deseado en su cama, mujeres y hombres sin diferenciar. Y si eso sucedía en ese pequeño grupo de personas... definitivamente casi todo Japón estaba deseándolo de la misma manera.

¡Por los dioses! Que sabía exactamente que había debajo de esas ropa: un pecho duro, musculado, seguramente no tanto, unas líneas sugerentes hacia abajo, dos tetillas rosadas…

Prefirió no seguir pensando en ello, pues el calor solo aumentó. Observó a su prometida, incluso la santa de ella no había podido evitar ruborizarse, pero no le importo, lo único que hizo fue verle los pechos... no sintió calor... ¿Sería porque la había tocado tantas veces? Se suponía que con el tiempo su deseo por ella cambiaría, quizás era simplemente ello.

Todos volvieron a la normalidad. Sasuke tenía un traje completamente sugerente, dejaba al descubierto su vientre, además tenía una chaqueta manga cero de algodón color blanco haciendo contraste con toda su ropa de cuero negra.

El concierto prosiguió. Y no volvió a sentirse tan caliente como en ese instante, pero no pudo evitar que sus dientes tronaran dentro de su boca, después de todo parecía que la "química" entre su ex mejor amigo y su guitarrista había crecido. Suigetsu abrazaba por los hombros cuando dejaba de tocar la guitarra, ambos se acercaban para cantar al unísono los coros de las canciones. Sasuke se había vuelto más desenvuelto, más seductor, con solo una mirada de sus ojos negros parecía tomar el control de la conciencia de cualquiera... Naruto le odia cada vez más.

— ¿No creen que hacen una adorable pareja?

Los gritillos de Ino y Sakura no le dejaban tomar la mano de su prometida tranquilamente.

No a todos les agradaba Sasuke, pero todos asintieron en que sin duda era un hombre con talento para el canto

—Hubiera sido un desperdicio que no se volviera cantante—argumentó Gaara mientras pasa un brazo por los hombros de Sai.

—Ese pequeño bastardito... lo admito se ve muy sexy— comentó con una sonrisa el primo de Sasuke.

— ¡Se mueven y tocan con todo su poder de juventud!"

Neji puso uno de sus manos sobre el hombro de su ahora pareja, ambos habían sido mejores amigos desde pequeños, existió de hecho una rivalidad muy fuerte por parte de Lee, pero ahora pobre de aquel que hozara tocarle un cabello a su pareja; Lee podría ser alguien muy sentimental, muy alegre también pero quien se metiera con las personas que quería debía de enfrentar con su furia, lo cual no era para nada sencillo. Ellos dos, ambos, les parecía increíble que fueran más que solo amigos, pero luego, cuando Lee gira hacia su novio y le observa con adoración es entonces cuando Naruto se sintió de repente asqueado. Solo Kiba, Shino, Ten Ten y Chouji son totalmente solteros y que Naruto sepa los únicos en ser completamente heterosexuales…hasta el momento al menos. Cuando menos se dio cuenta muchos de sus amigos se volvían homosexuales o bisexuales, conceptos que el rubio no entendía por completo a pesar de haber estudiado psicología.

—Hey, Naruto, deja de perderte en los senos de Hinata

Sin darse cuenta su vista se apartó hacia los pechos de ella. Se ruborizo y rio con cinismo. Su prometida tembló pero rio un poco.

No importaba ya todo ese debate, pero no pudo evitar decir

— ¿Porque todos ustedes se volvieron gay?

Gaara rodo los ojos con aburrimiento.

—Naruto, ya te he dicho que no nos volvimos sino que se va descubriendo poco a poco.

—Ga-chan tu siempre fuiste gay eso lo entiendo pero Ino y Sakura se pasaron la vida enamoradas de Sasuke y luego de Sai...hasta que ellos — ¿chicas no estarán confundidas? Pueden tener una familia y...

Sakura se puso de pie y le dio tremendo jalón de pelo que asustó a la prometida del rubio: sin embargo Naruto está acostumbrado a sus regaños bruscos. Quizás ahora si comprende porque esas dos chicas están juntas

— ¿Siempre fuiste lesbiana, Sakura-chan?- pregunta confuso.

—No soy lesbiana. Naruto… si quieres etiquetarme podría decir que soy bisexual o demisexual.. Igual no importa.

Naruto giro su cabeza un poco en muestra de su confusión.

—Ino-cerda y yo siempre nos quisimos, aun nos gustan los hombres pero nos amamos más entre nosotras y eso es suficiente.

—Pero quizás estas confundida.— contratacó Naruto.

—Vamos, no seas estresante y problemático y déjalo así— comentó Shikamaru—Son felices juntas solo déjales ser

—Pero es por tu bien, Sakura-chan

—Naruto, Sakura y yo somos felices juntas. Nunca me había sentido tan completa, es cierto que nunca pensé que algo como esto podría resultar entre nosotras pero aquí estamos- sonrió con confianza la rubia.

Su beso no contuvo nada de asco sino deseo de verdad pero sobre todo una confianza y entrega que muchos de ahí envidiaron, sobre todo los solteros pero también, aunque sea un poco, ambos prometidos.

El rubio desvió la mirada del beso de sus amigas, para cualquiera podría deberse a su intolerancia, pero lo cierto era que no aguantó esa especie de celos por ver como ambas se complementaban de una manera que su mente en aquellos tiempos no llegó a comprender. El que al fin pudiera celebrar y bromear con los gustos de sus amigos, llevaría un buen tiempo. Al desviar su mirada, esta se dirigió nuevamente hacia el televisor de pantalla gigante de su sala. Quizá fue una mala decisión pues nuevamente se topó con Sasuke. Mordió su labio en la parte interna.

El concierto que presenció era un recuentro de su primera gira por todo el país; por lo que sus ojos observaron el avance de la "química" entre vocalista y guitarrista. Algunos abrazos parecían amistosos, pero le recordó tanto a los abrazos que él mismo robo de Sasuke que quiso lanzar algo a su pantalla.

Apagó el televisor sin avisar ni explicar algo; aunque las miradas de todos fueron de sorpresa por la repentina acción, hubo algunos que supieron exactamente el porqué de aquella acción. Sobre todo Gaara, Sakura y Shikamaru. Eran las tres personas que más le conocían. Las miradas fueron y regresaron entren todos los amigos. Si tan solo hubieran sido más maduro para entender. Gaara siempre sintió que debió decirle algo más, obligarle de alguna manera a ver que su sentimiento por Sasuke eran confusos; Sakura quería a Naruto pero también deseaba que Sasuke no saliese lastimado, Shikamaru entendía gracias su perspicacia pero se sentía atado de manos pues no entendía como ayudar a alguien como su amigo rubio. Una cosa eran sus amigos gay que se aceptaban... ¿los protegería? ¿Le tendería una mano necesaria? Por supuesto, pero Naruto no deseaba ayuda, el rubio apretaba la mano de Hinata con tanta fuerza que le lastimaba, solo que ella quiso asumirlo como que la amaba y deseaba demasiado.

Antes que alguno pudiera tomar aire para decir algo, el sonido del timbre resonó por toda la casona de la familia Uzumaki. El aliento no volvió a ninguno de los presentes pues quien ingresó detrás de la mucama encargada de vigilar la entrada era Sasuke Uchiha junto a su banda. La actitud de las nuevas estrellas de la música estaba tatuada en la piel de cada integrante. Eran tan deslumbrantes que todos sintieron un ligero mareo.

¿Qué acaso era una especie de prueba del destino? El rubio creyó que de eso se trataba. Nunca en su vida se imaginó que la presencia de Sasuke le resultase indeseable, aunque aún no entendiera el porqué. Siempre se imaginó que junto a Sasuke se emborracharía un día antes, de que de todas maneras el azabache estaría en un evento tan importante.

A excepción de Gaara, ninguno de los presentes estaba enterado de lo sucedido entre ambos, por lo cual debía de comportarse normal. De hecho ya muchos de ellos le observaban extraños por no haberse lanzado a darle un abrazo fraterno. Así que para calmar esas inquietudes se acercó y le envolvió en un abrazo sin calidez, peor por el cual pudo olfatear su aroma. Su pulso se aceleró a reconocer el shampoo que el azabache solía usar. Recordó cómo se burló del puberto Sasuke cuando lo descubrió en un _combini_ peleando con la cajera por haberle vendido el shampo equivocado.

"Pero eres un chico, teme, no importa que shammpo usemos"... un azabache con un ligero rubor en las mejillas le respondió "Ese serás tu porque eres un cerdo, pero yo debo usar ese shampoo"

Intentó que ningún cursi torrente de recuerdos le envolviese pues no quería sentirse débil ante Sasuke. Saludo a su prima, Juugo, y a Suigetsu; realmente lo costó saludar a este último y más porque este tenía la cintura del azabache envuelta con su brazo derecho…Sasuke le dejaba hacer, no se oponía ni le lanzó algún insulto, el azabache estaba bastante cómodo con que Suigetsu le sujetase por la cintura.

—Qué extraño que las estrellas vengan a visitar- pregunto mordaz Kiba

No era secreto para nadie que el castaño sentía envidia por el Uchiha, por lo cual todos resoplaron cansados de su actitud. Al menos aquel gesto ayudó a que muchos recobraran la compostura.

—Es la despedida de mi primo…teníamos que venir- contesto animada Karin.

Todos, excepto Sasuke. Se juntaron con los demás con el objetivo de despertar aquella reunión que más parecía reunión de viejos y no de jóvenes, menos una despedida de solteros.

Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron observándose a unos dos metros de distancia. Ninguno daba un paso hacia el otro, aquel abrazo les había recordado que nada de su rompimiento como amigos era mentira. Sus cuerpos les dictaron que se acercaran y se dieran un confortable abrazo de verdad, que Naruto invadiese su el espacio personal del otro, pero la razón, las heridas aún abiertas crearon una especi9a de barrera transparente, además sus gargantas se resecaron bruscamente. Sus lenguas solo estaban listas para iniciar una racha de insultos e indirectas punzantes.

— ¿Por qué viniste. Sasuke´tebayo?- pregunto con temor en su interior

La mente de Naruto le mandaba órdenes de ser precavido, sus prejuicios le dictaban que quizás Sasuke venía destruir su relación con su prometida.

—Por nada en especial... ¿aún estoy invitado a tu boda?

El rubio no contesto, pero con una mirada le indicó seguirle. Sasuke solo mando una mirada a los demás antes de seguirle hacia el patio.

Cuando ambos se encontraron solos, Naruto estampó a Sasuke contra la pared; los ojos de Naruto destilaban miedo pero a la vez enojo, amenaza. Sasuke sintió que su estómago se resolvía ante aquella expresión ¿tanto asco le daba a su amigo? Naruto jamás le dedicó una mirad así, aunque Sasuke haya sentido que muchas veces se la mereció. Naruto era una persona muy dada al perdón, pero parece que no existía el perdón en Naruto en aquella época, al menos para Sasuke.

—No te atrevas a decirle a Hinata que...

Sasuke con la fuerza con que fácilmente vencía hombres mucho más grandes que él, se libró del agarre de Naruto. Haber sido gay en la clandestinidad no había sido fácil para Sasuke. Era joven y necesitó tener amantes, muchos de ellos les importaba muy poco la satisfacción del otro, mientras que otros sujetos pretendía aprovecharse de los más jóvenes e incluso forzarles a tener sexo; así que una mirada de odio no era suficiente para acobardar al azabache, menos cuando había alguien de verdad dispuesto a amarlo. Era justamente por ese amor del mejor de sus amantes que se encontraba ahí para nunca arrepentirse en el futuro.

—No voy a contarle como deseas metérmela a tu prometida.

Las mejillas de Naruto se encendieron de inmediato.

—No hables así de ti mismo como si fueras…

— ¿Una puta? Esa es la manera en la que quisiera que fueran las cosas entre nosotros.

—Sasuke, no hables así de ti mismo... para mi eres alguien a quien admire por años, a quien imite, a quien seguí con anhelo por lo fuerte y perfecto que eras y... ahora...— se quedó sin saber cómo expresar toda esa sensación de decepción.

—Ahora te vienes a enterar que ese que admiras le gusta abrir las piernas para que otros hombres se la metan.

— ¡Cállate!

Naruto estuvo seguro que su grito se escuchó en la sala pero poco le importo. No quería que alguna imagen metal invadiera su cabeza. No quería seguir destruyendo los dulces e inocentes recuerdos que compartió con su mejor amigo, pero era tan difícil si este se expresaba así de sí mismo.

Aun con ello, no pudo evitar hacer la siguiente pregunta

—Entonces... tu... ¿te has acostado con... Suigetsu?

—Si.

Las manos de Naruto se cerraron hasta formar puños. Uno de esto se estrelló precipitadamente al lado de Sasuke, quien no se lo vio venir. Se quedó estático, apoyado en la pared, con el puño de Naruto al costado.

Naruto resoplaba agitado. No quería pensar en su mejor amigo, el hombre que admiro tanto siendo cogido por otro hombre, era algo denigrante a ojos de Naruto.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Sasuke tuvo tantas ganas de acariciar la mejilla de Naruto, de abrazarlo, de apoyar su cuerpo contra el de otro, de utilizar la poca ternura que tenía con Naruto justo como lo hacen un amante, pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvo quieto, resoplo y giro la mirada.

—No volveré a mencionártelo por hoy y mañana. Lo prometo- dijo repentinamente.

Naruto alzo su mirada hasta toparse con los ojos tan negros como plumas de cuervo. Los movimientos de Sasuke eran casi como los de un felino. Naruto sintió tantas ganas de verlo moverse de aquella manera. Nunca lo admitió pero le gustaba la manera tan estética de pelear de Sasuke.

—Voy a cumplir tu sueño, Naruto, voy a ser por hoy y mañana el amigo que quieres.

En aquellas palabras dichas con firmeza, no hubo rastro de sarcasmo. Eran tan reales aquellas palabras que el rubio quiso llorar. Así que sin evitarlo esta vez abrazo con fuerza a su mejor amigo, Sasuke devolvió el abrazo con unas palmaditas fraternales. No le entrego su ternura, no le regaló caricias ni un beso en la barbilla como hubiese querido pues sabía que tales gestos serían rechazados, así que apartó a Naruto y le observo con engreimiento como antes. Este sería su regalo de bodas. Y ambos comprendieron que después del matrimonio de Naruto ellos no se volverían a cruzar.

Naruto se volvería un esposo ejemplar, Sasuke una estrella del rock japonés.

Sakura se mentiría así misma si hoy en día afirmara que alguna vez estuvo enamorada de Sasuke. Es ahora que es una mujer hecha y derecha junto a otra maravillosa mujer que se da cuenta que nunca amó a Sasuke como pareja sino que le admiraba y le gustó como a tantas otras chicas adolescentes. Es por eso que jamás se culpara de haber tomado la decisión de que cuando Naruto y Sasuke regresaron de conversar lejos de todos los demás ella les sonriera con un plan en su mente. La muchacha quiso que ambos tuvieran una última oportunidad, pues aunque su relación con Ino recién inició, ella ya era muy feliz.

Naruto se sentó al lado de su prometida, tomo sus manos con alegría, tener a Sasuke a su lado en un día con tanta tensión era reconfortante. Sasuke tuvo la voluntad de no mirarles demasiado además de que Suigetsu no se le acercaba demasiado. Naruto estuvo conforme a pesar del cosquilleo que sentía cada vez que Suigetsu se acercaba a comentarle algo al azabache; se dijo a sí mismo que conseguiría aceptar el tipo de persona que era su amigo, así algún día harían ese sueño realidad aunque no fuera exactamente como se lo imaginó.

Las conversaciones incomodas dieron inicio, algunos problemas de pareja también; risas y muchos "salud" se dieron. Sasuke y Taka ya no eran las grandiosas estrellas del escenario, eran parte del extenso grupo de amigos de los novios. Todo finalizó cuando Sakura se puso de pie e interrumpió las conversaciones.

—Junto a Hinata-chan estuvimos conversando…

Todos observaron a la novia

—Creo…que Na…ruto-kun debería de salir hoy- comento con sus clásicas interrupciones.

— ¿Hinata, no planearas dejarme de lado verdad´tebayo?

— ¡No! ¡No! Por supuesto que no

Sakura sonreía pero realmente le desesperaba un poco que la muchacha no pudiera hablar rápidamente así que se apresuró a aclarar su plan.

—Naruto, mañana te vas a casar y las salidas entre amigos se acabaron- dijo ella muy seria—Así que pensé junto a Hina-chan que sería grandioso que te despidieras de tu soltería junto a Sasuke

Sakura fue la única que pudo captar el imperceptible estremecimiento del azabache. Ella sonrió feliz de su plan.

El rubio se quedó pasmado, un estremecimiento de ansiedad le recorrió por completo ¿pero qué demonios planeaba su mejor amiga?

—Sakura-chan..

—Por... mi... no hay pro…blema, Naruto-kun—murmuro tímida la novia.

—Lo ves, Naruto...

—En todo caso deberíamos salir todos juntos- comentó Naruto con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

Al observar ello, la pelirosada creyó que su plan era aún mejor.

—No...no... Sasuke fue tu mejor amigo por años así que creo que Sakura tiene razón—intervino Gaara

El rubio observó a su segundo mejor amigo como pidiendo un apoyo, pero Gaara solo tomo a su novio de la cintura y no le dirigió la mirada nuevamente a Naruto, este solo resopló.

—Tienes razón, Sakura, voy llevar a este imbécil a que recuerde su años de joven

— ¡No hables como si fuera un anciano, teme!

La sonrisilla de suficiencia de Sasuke encandilo a las damas e hizo resoplar a los varones.

—Vete ya, Naruto, de igual manera la reunión está muerta. Así puedo ir a dormir para levantarme mañana- aporto Shikamaru.

—Creo que el vago de Shikamaru y mi noviecita tienen mucha razón—Apoyó Ino.

El rubio buscó ayuda en algún lugar pero incluso Suigetsu parecía estar de acuerdo.

Sasuke por su parte tomó del brazo a Naruto, luego dirigió una mirada a Suigetsu este solo asintió levemente era un claro "Hoy es tu última oportunidad" Sasuke no estaba seguro de donde terminaría la noche de hoy, pero el observar la mirada de Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo supo que los tendría a ellos por siempre.

Naruto finalmente resopló y aceptó salir con Sasuke.

…

— ¿Por qué demonios estamos en el centro´tebayo?

Ninguno había abierto la boca para decir algo durante el trayecto. Sasuke traía puesta una boina de lana de la más fina textura, que cubría parte de su corte popular que incluso ya muchos chicos que seguían a la banda se habían hecho. Además tenía puesto lentes oscuros. Su ropa era bastante normal, lo normal en la tradicional elegancia Uchiha por supuesto.

—Tranquilízate— hablo por fin el azabache ante el evidente nerviosismo de su mejor amigo—No voy a violarte...imbécil

— ¡Mira cómo eres! Ni siquiera por estar enamorado de mi puedes dejar de insultarme… eres… eres un teme desgraciado…

—Estoy enamorado de ti, no enceguecido... a mis ojos sigues siendo un dobe- respondió con su usual petulancia.

—Maldito…—susurró—Entonces… ¿qué hacemos en el centro de la ciudad? si alguna de tus locas fans nos ve, no quiero ni pensarlo. Aunque, supongo que tengo practica- refunfuño.

Sasuke rio. Era cierto, desde pequeño había tenido muchas fangirl, y no era precisamente famoso, pero Naruto, todo lo contrario, por lo cual el rubio tenía bastante practica en ayudar a escapar a Sasuke de sus fans.

—Solo recuerdo que nunca me venciste en una de esa maquinas estúpidas.

Naruto siguió la mirada oscura de su acompañante, y se topó con la tienda videojuegos. Esos, en los que su mamá siempre le prohibía ir. Es decir, ambos tenían consolas en su casa, pero había un gustillo particular por competir en las carreritas de esos juegos. La tienda no se había modernizado, se decía que pronto cerraría así que quizás sería divertido jugar como parte de su despedida a su soltería. El matrimonio, después de todo, era la llave a muchas nuevas experiencias pero el cierre a cientos de estas también.

Esta vez fue Naruto quien salió del auto con una sonrisa, abrió la puerta de Sasuke y le saco a rastras del auto. El encargado de los videojuegos les vio con un rostro de extrañeza.

— ¡Mañana me caso, viejo!

Los pocos presentes que aún le daban uso esas viejas máquinas pifiaron, otros saludaron y rieron. Sasuke se sentó en una de las consolas, subió su chompa de cuello, bajo su boina y se acomodó los lentes. Cualquiera pensaría que no podría jugar con aquellos lentes de sol puestos pero era todo lo contrario esta magnificaban los colores. Además no había algo que representara un auténtico reto para Sasuke

— ¡Voy a sepultarte en la miseria, teme!

—Ja... eso quiero comprobarlo, usuratonkanchi

Ambos se observaron por unos momentos y se sonrieron con reto en sus rostros. El que haya sido plan de Sakura que se vayan por ahí, quedó olvidado, esa noche era como las noches después de la escuela.

El juego empezó, fueron tres rondas y Sasuke solo perdió una. Y según su punto de vista era que solo se dejó ganar por lastima.

— ¡Mohh una más! ¡Solo una más, teme!

—No tiene sentido, Naruto, vas a perder como siempre. No puedes vencer a un Uchiha— resaltó lo obvio del asunto.

—Maldito engreído... tienes miedo

El encargado no se asustaba ante las amenazas e insultos de ambos hombres pues en realidad no se sentía tensión de pelea. El dueño del lugar quiso esbozar una sonrisa en su cansado rostro pues aquellos dos hombres que observó discutir le recordó mucho a dos niños que hacía tanto que no iban a su tienda.

—Pues entonces te reto a ese. —señaló con entusiasmo

Era la jaula de bateo. El azabache sonrió con elegancia y Naruto se dio cuenta que esa sonrisa elegante siempre le había causado escalofríos, pero era algo que solo en aquel instante notó.

Primero fue el turno de Naruto en batear. Sasuke le observó detrás de las rejas de protección. Naruto era demasiado inquieto como para esperar pacientemente y empezar desde poca velocidad. Sasuke recordó que siempre después de la escuela, venían a este lugar. Cuando era pequeño Naruto siempre fastidiaba con que sería beisbolista, pero luego de la muerte de su madre nunca volvió a hablar de ello. Sasuke parpadeó, su corazón se agito y calló, Naruto mostraba tanta fuerza, tanta alegría, esa sonrisa que hace tiempo que no la veía. Quiso conservarla para siempre. Era difícil hablarle, pero por esa noche seria solo suyo, mañana por la mañana se lo entregaría a Hinata y esperaba que ella le diera todo lo que el Naruto adulto deseaba. Esa noche se despedían de su amistad y de su juventud.

— ¿Viste esa? ¡Seguro hice un hound round!

Luego de ello aparto la mirada el rubio pues se sintió intimidado ante la profunda mirada de Sasuke

—Bueno, ya quítate que es mi turno.

Naruto respiró profundo. Parecía que todo eso del enamoramiento quedaba tras y volvían a ser los mismo amigos-rivales de siempre.

En este caso, fue Naruto quien se puso tras las rejas de seguridad para observar a su amigo. Volvió a sentirse como un jovenzuelo, como un chiquillo que se escapa de su madre junto a su mejor amigo para jugar, el Naruto que arrastra al pelinegro hasta la zona de juegos de la ciudad. Habían pasado tanto juntos, entre risas, llantos y regaños…

Presionó con fuerza las rejas, la confusión volvió cuando notó lo elegante que era Sasuke para batear, se veía tan concentrado, su cuerpo en la postura perfecta. Era simplemente perfecto en todo.

Naruto canto por las calles pues venció en la jaula de bateo. Los jóvenes y adultos que se perdían por las calles y el distrito de diversiones de Tokio no les prestaban la más mínima atención así que no notaban que el reciente conocido Sasuke Uchiha caminaba con simpleza entre ellos. Cada persona solo se concentra en buscar su propio placer, por lo que los gritillos de Naruto no alertaron a nadie. Después de mucho tiempo ambos amigos pudieron realizar aquellas viejas actividades que quedaron olvidadas por la madurez.

—Ohhh Sasuke invítame un ramen

Jamás pudo negarle algo a esos ojos que ponía Naruto de súplica, pero por supuesto siempre aparentaba que nunca le invitaría un ramen

—No fastidies, Naruto- le dio un ligero empujón

— ¡Vamos!

Sin darse cuenta Naruto abrazó a Sasuke juguetonamente, era algo que le salía tan natural que no pudo evitarlo. Sasuke le apartó como siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez había un matiz diferente… un abrazo de Naruto era algo doloroso a esas alturas. El rubio desdibujó su sonrisa triunfal y se sintió incomodo de repente.

—Lo siento…- dijo Naruto nervioso

—No importa... voy a invitarte ese maldito ramen…

Así que sin decirse una palabra más caminaron hasta los puestos de comida que se encontraban más adelante.

Comieron todo lo que pudieron. Ambos volvían a ser Sasuke y Naruto… simplemente dos amigos con los sentimientos confusos.

La conversación se hizo largo y sin darse cuenta el puesto de comida ya cerraba. Pagaron la cuenta y siguieron deambulando por las calles, terminaron en el barrio de diversiones una vez más, pero esta vez las diversiones abiertas ya eran para adultos. Las mujeres y hombres vestidos para pasar una buena noche entre música, conqueteos, cigarros y licor invadían todas las calles.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos, Sasuke

—Es tu ultimo día Naruto... es nuestro último día…quiero que conozcas una parte de lo que soy. Que pienses seriamente sobre lo que es ser homosexual.

El rubio abrió los ojos, se sintió incómodo. Se la había pasado demasiado bien en los juegos con Sasuke, en el restaurante de ramen, conversando, caminando, cantando. Aquel pedido volvía a recordarle cual era la completa verdad que hoy acordaron esconder ¿Por qué Sasuke le pedía ello? ¿No se suponía que por hoy todo sería como antes?

—Sasuke yo…

Sin embargo los ojos de su amigo le aseguraban que nada malo iba a pasar, pero aun así todo esto era confuso. No quería pero en vez de negarse rotundamente asintió mostrando un valor que no tenía. Aun así en el fondo esperaba entender a su amigo, entender más sobre lo que era, más sobre sí mismo.

¿Por qué a pesar de saber que Sasuke no haría nada él se sentía con tanto miedo?

Caminaron, se hundieron en lo más oscuro del barrio rojo de Japón. Naruto pudo vislumbrar los carteles de muchos negocios de diversión , parecía que podría conseguir cualquier deseo si se tiene el dinero correcto, desde compañía, tragos, amor, sexo, fetiches, pero Sasuke le llevo a una zona: el oculto barrio homosexual, también pudo vislumbrar de todo, pero felizmente Sasuke no parecía tener un fetiche especial o frecuentar los clubes nocturnos pues incluso de uno de los locales vio deambular jovencitos con ropas que el solo imaginaba en mujeres de porno que había visto por internet.

Felizmente al local donde lo llevo no distaba de uno normal. Era un pequeño bar donde hombres y mujeres homosexuales se reunían a beber, comer algunos aperitivos y nada más. Naruto se sintió ridículo, pues si bien era cierto que Sai, Gaara, Sakura e Ino eran normales a su manera, siempre pensó en toda la población homosexual como exagerados.

— ¿Entraras?

—Por supuesto ´tebayo

Por supuesto, Sasuke era homosexual pero tenía gustos pulcros, elegantes; por lo cual el local de su gusto era un local que tenía ambas características. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada, luego pidieron algo de beber y a pesar de todo lo comido, unos aperitivos. El licor que le trajeron era delicioso y ni que decir de sus aperitivos. Ninguno les prestaba atención, todos parecían estar a gusto con sus propias compañías.

—Sasuke, realmente me asusté... pensé que entraríamos a uno de esos locales donde hay travestis o algo así

Sasuke sonrió.

—E ingresado alguna vez a cada local de este barrio buscando mi identidad, finalmente acabe aquí. Por suerte, fue aquí donde alguien me filmo y mandó las imágenes a la prensa; si me hubiesen descubierto en un local masoquista, el premio de ese concurso nunca me hubiera llegado.

De solo unir las palabras "masoquismo y Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse ¿Sasuke vestido con shorts pequeños de cuero, con el pecho descubierto, botas tacón aguja y un látigo? Era algo surreal. De repente se imaginó a un chico gimiendo debajo de Sasuke y solo pudo morderse la lengua; fue peor cuando se imaginó a un hombre robusto sobre un sonrojado Sasuke … eso fue vomitivo.

—Naruto, deja de imaginar cosa guarras— le llamó la atención como si fuera mucho mayor que Naruto.

—No estaba imaginado nada extraño ´tebayo— respondió lo más rápido que pudo por lo que se trabo varias veces.

Sasuke solo suspiro. Ambos terminaron olvidándose del lugar donde se encontraban y comenzaron a ponerse al día en sus vidas. Naruto le conto todo lo referente a su tiempo en el extranjero: Como las personas que conoció, los lugares, los profesores, lo aburrido o divertidos que estos eran.

El tiempo que estuvieron separados se disolvió, volvían a poder hablarse sin problemas. Volvían a poder sentirse cómodos. Naruto volvió a olvidar que Sasuke le amaba por lo que empezó a tomar más de la cuenta, más rápido, Sasuke no se quedo sin tomar tampoco, quiso olvidarse de todo: de su carrera, de todos los problemas que tendría que afrontar a partir de ahora y por supuesto de que mañana perdería a su mejor amigo y a su primer amor verdadero.

—Sasu-chan, recuerdo que odiabas que te llamara así ´tebayo- dijo apoyándose sobre un brazo.

Sus lagrimales ardían, su garganta se sentía un tanto seca así que empujo más del contenido de su vaso, el cual era algo dulce y acido a la vez que no recordaba que era. —sabes yo no sé qué vi en Hinata... ella es la mujer que todo hombre...- miro a su alrededor- heterosexual desearía... Pero... nunca podría hacer todas las tonterías que hice hoy contigo…

Sasuke rio; su cabeza estaba mareada. Sabía tomar pero estaba seguro que se había pasado, aun así estaba consciente y entendía las inseguridades de su amigo.

—Naruto, por supuesto que no podrás hacer ninguna de las tonteras de hoy con ella... ella será tu esposa en unas horas; yo soy tu amigo, el que conoce todos tus defectos.

—Oye no hables como si fueras perfecto- hizo un mohín.

Las mejillas de Sasuke estaban sonrojadas, su piel era tan blanca que se podía notar con realce ese color carmín en estas. El rubio quedó maravillado por ello nunca había visto a Sasuke totalmente ebrio, pero era realmente fascinante verle de esa manera. Sintió ganas de tocarle las mejillas para sentir que tan cálidas estaban.

— ¿Lo has hecho con Suigetsu?

El azabache se sorprendió por la repentina y repetida pregunta. Ni siquiera el mismo Naruto supo porque su boca se abrió para preguntar ello. Se había ordenado así mismo que intentaría aceptar que su amigo gustaba de los hombres y que aparentemente mantenía una relación con Suigetsu, pero de solo imaginarlo algo se resolvía en su estómago pero a la misma vez sentía una maliciosa morbosidad en saber sobre ello. Esta noche comprobó que Sasuke siendo gay o no era igual que siempre; sin embargo esa diferencia de sentir que aceptaba a otros hombres en situaciones tan intimas le causaba sensaciones ambiguas. Siempre pensó que él era el único capaz de atravesar esa barrera que el azabache siempre ponía su alrededor, aparte de su familia. Así que siempre se mentalizó el día en que una chica también lo hiciera aunque en el fondo sabía que ninguna esposa podría tomar su lugar; sin embargo otro hombre era distinto…

—Dime... quiero saberlo—Insistió el rubio como si fuese un niño, marcó pucheros con su labio.

— ¿Lo has hecho con Hinata?

Naruto giro su visto, se sentía mal de pronto, como una sensación nauseabunda.

—No preguntas cosas estúpidas, entonces.

Su mente era ya confusa era como si alguna especie de calmante relenterizada la conexión entre su cerebro y su boca; sin darse cuenta cuando la conversación se había torcido. A pesar de eso el licor no dejaba de ingresar en sus organismos y es que sentir el ardor que provocaba el licor puro era mejor que sentir el ardor en sus pechos por las palabras del otro. Naruto supo que hizo daño al confirmarle con su silencio que efectivamente se acuesta con su prometida, pero tampoco pudo evitar sentir satisfacción pues entendía bien que tarde o temprano Suigetsu ocuparía todo lo que algunas pudo ser suyo en Sasuke. ¿Pero es parte natural de la vida no? De todas maneras pasaría, cada quien tendría pareja y formaría sus propia familias "Pero no así" se repetía Naruto.

— ¿Por qué estas con él? ¿Si me amas porque estas con él?

—No seas infantil… —chasqueo su lengua fastidiado sin evitar que su mano llevara otra copa a sus labios— ¿porque estás tú con Hinata?—pregunto repentinamente.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, busco rápidamente sus argumentos, aquellos indestructibles que tuvo siempre que se preguntaba en medio de la noche si hacía bien en casarse con ella.

—Porque… quiero una familia... quiero tener lo que me fue arrebatado´tebayo—se apresuró, repitiéndose las mismas palabras una y otras vez en su mente para no confundirse.

— ¿Arrebatado? Minato-san siempre estuvo a tu lado aun después de la muerte de Kushina-san

—No lo entiendes... no puedes entenderlo...No es lo mismo… el amor de un padre no puede suplir el de una madre, su figura tierna y abrigadora, su suavidad… ternura y delicadeza que es innato en una mujer… Tú has tenido a tu madre dándote abrazos, dedicándote palabras dulces… mi padre intentaba hacerlo conmigo pero no es lo mismo. Hinata es quien cumplirá mis sueños... pero tu eres mi amigo ¿Por qué no puede haber salidas como estas? ¿Un par de copas? ¿Un par locuras?… ¿Por qué no podré seguir viéndote, Sasuke? ¿Por qué nos haces esto, teme?

Las palabras finales de Naruto sonaron como un reclamo claro y preciso. Naruto deseaba seguir viendo a Sasuke de vez en cuando. En realidad mucho más que "un de vez en cuando" pero se conformaba con ello. Por otro lado, Naruto siguió el patrón de mujer ideal en Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, pues los recuerdos con su madre eran dolorosos, por lo que no recuerda que siempre había sido su padre quien era el suave, el tierno mientras su madre era ruidosa, amable, cariñosa pero fuerte, fue quien le enseño como defenderse de los bravucones.

Sasuke se puso de pie con cuidado. Salió de su lado, se acercó a Naruto quien quiso alejarse pero antes de ello, Sasuke le beso con fuerza, con rabia, hasta le mordió el labio inferior. Era más que un reclamo, era como ser hiriente con los labios…. Sasuke necesito expresarlo todo con ese acto.

— ¡Por esto, idiota!—gritó sin poder contener que su voz se elevara—por esto. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me ha costado tenerte toda la maldita noche a mi lado?—susurró con mucho sentimiento atragantados.

Naruto pasó su lengua por donde los labios de su amigo habían estado. Era un beso con fuerza, con la misma fuerza que Sasuke peleaba cuando le provocaban; era totalmente diferente a los besos que la tímida de su prometida se atrevía a robarle muy de vez en cuando.

El azabache volvió a sentarse en su lugar, se pasó la mano por los cabellos; hace un buen rato que se había quitado la boina y los lentes: cualquiera podría saber quién era, pero ya tan entrada la madruga era difícil que alguien siquiera se ocupara de mirar a los lados y no a sus conquistas de la noche.

—Quiero…qui...ero... quiero saber…—intentaba preguntar el rubio mientras miles de emociones sin nombre exacto nadaban de un lado a otro en su fuero interno.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¡Maldita sea! solo deja de tartamudear como tu noviecita—refunfuño el azabache.

— ¡Es cierto que estas enamorado de mi verdad!

El rubio habló de un modo en el que solo mostró cuan sorprendido estaba con todo lo acontecido. Una parte de él por fin comprendió la verdad de los sentimientos de Sasuke; otra no quizo aceptarlo.

Sasuke rio amargamente, cruzo sus brazos y le enfrentó con la mirada aun cuando estaba enrojecida por el alcohol.

— ¿Necesito besarte nuevamente para que creas?

—Entiéndeme... me es difícil imaginarte deseándome de esa otra manera. —murmuró con vergüenza al imaginar todo lo que contenía el "me gustas" de Sasuke. Sasuke era una persona sexual al fin y al cabo por lo que su amor contemplaba todo incluido. Naruto no quería pensar en los sueños que quizá Sasuke tuvo sobre él.

El otro apoyó su mentón sobre sus manos, su mirada se agudizo, tomo su copa, la acerco a su labio toco el líquido con la punta y paso su lengua por encima de sus labios de manera sugerente.

— ¿Quieres saber si quiero que me folles o follarte? ¿Te da morbo como te imagino en mi cama?

Su voz era sugerente sin duda alguna. Naruto jamás le escuchó hablar de esa manera, él estaba paralizado mientras el azabache se veía totalmente decidido.

Ya no importaba nada. Ya se había despedido de los buenos recuerdos de su amistad con Naruto, después de hoy nada sería igual. Hoy era el fin así porque no intentar seducirle, ya que más daba.

Al menos había conseguido que el rubio apartase la mirada sonrojado: era una buena señal, pero el seductor Sasuke no estaba preparado para las palabras de su mejor amigo

—Quiero intentar hacerlo contigo.

— ¿Estas de coña?—preguntó entre confundido y ofendido.

—No… no me imagino a ambos haciéndolos... el problema es que no te imagino más que dándote un abrazo.

Sasuke se puso de pie, de manera tambaleante se acercó nuevamente al rubio, quien solo se quedó quieto; asi se sentó sobre sus piernas con calma, paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello del otro, acarició los mechones rubios sobrantes. Y le dio un beso suave en los labios, luego saco su lengua y lamió el labio inferior del rubio, quien solo subió sus manos torpemente a la cintura de su amigo. No resulto tan nauseabundo como imagino; de hecho una descarga eléctrica le golpeó ¿Cómo un hombre podía ser tan seductor como una mujer?

—Tú... ¿eres la mujer en la relación verdad?

Obtuvo por aquella estúpida pregunta un jalón de cabellos, pero luego un meneo de caderas de su amigo pelinegro le hizo sentir la erección de este.

— ¿Te parece que una mujer tiene un pene, idiota?

—Pero alguien debe ser la mujer a menos que solo se masturben mutuamente...—susurró confundido. El alcohol junto a estas sensaciones extrañas nublaban lo que le quedaba de cordura.

— ¿En verdad quieren saber cómo se hace? Tu morbo puede más que tu gran amor hacia la estúpida esa que esta como su vestido blanco refleja pureza.

—No hables así de Hinat…

Un cálido beso de Sasuke le calló. Sus miradas se conectaron, el peso de Sasuke era obviamente mayor al de Hinata cuando la tenía en la misma posición, pero tener a su amigo sentado en su regazo le resultó totalmente opuesto a cuando en Estados Unidos observó lo mismo entre hombres. Sasuke era hermoso, seductor y se le quitaba el aliento cada vez que se movía encima suyo intentando provocarle. Era como ver algo fuera de este mundo. Así que no se atrevió a tocar más allá de la cintura de su amigo que para su sorpresa tenía una marcada. Los ojos del azabache describían todo el amor y deseo que sentía por el rubio pero también mostraban tristeza y cierto enfado. Ambos querían decir muchas cosas, pero se limitaron a acercar sus rostros en busca de un contacto que les diera respuestas.

—Disculpen, caballeros, pero en este local hay límites.

Sasuke se bajó del regazo de Naruto, dedico una mirada de odio al camarero, pero este solo suspiró pues estaba más que acostumbrado a este tipo de escenas.

—El administrador dice que si desean el segundo piso…

No hacía falta que terminara la oración para saber a qué se refería. Sasuke sabía perfectamente que el segundo piso funcionaba de hotel. Aun así solo dio la espalda a Naruto. Con los pocos movimientos que su mente ebria le permitía saco su billetera y pago todo lo consumido. Naruto estaba en peor estado. Sasuke le observó y sintió lastima por ambos.

Naruto tenía sus manos en su cabeza intentando controlar todo el repentino deseo que se aglutinaba dentro, el alcohol era demasiado y se sentía pésimo tanto física como emocionalmente.

—Venga ya, dobe.

Siendo un artista estaba más que acostumbrado al alcohol. En estos dos últimos años aprendió perfectamente a beber para no permitir que otros se aprovechen de él. Naruto en cambio, respetó el juramento que le hizo a su madre de niño por lo que no frecuento demasiadas veces clubs nocturnos, no bebió e intentó comer saludable. Por ello mismo Hinata era la representación de lo que su madre hubiese querido como mujer para él.

—Teme… ¿Cómo demonios puedes…estar…?

El cuerpo de Naruto se contrajo. Sasuke sonrió vagamente. No podía creer cuan dañino resultó el alcohol para su mejor amigo.

—Solo cállate e intenta no vomitar en mi auto. Te llevare a tu departamento para que tu noviecita te cuide- dijo con amargura

—No... no... no puedo hacerle esto a Hinata. Si ella me ve en este estado pensara que lo mejor es cancelar la boda. Ella tiene mucha ilusión acerca de esto. No, llévame al tuyo por favor.

Sasuke rodo los ojos. Ir a un hotel sería lo ideal pero siendo una figura conocida no tardaría en aparecer algún paparazzi y su carrera se tambalearía. El azabache era una persona comprometida con todo lo que hacía así que no pensaba fallar cuando aún faltaban muchas metas por alcanzar.

Llamó a Suigetsu anunciándole que llevaría a Naruto a su antiguo departamento solitario, aun lo mantenía aunque pensaba venderlo pronto. Suigetsu le pregunto qué sucedió, Sasuke solo respondió "retomamos nuestra amistad por hoy" ello dejo tranquilo al peliblanco. El azabache le pidió que le dijera todos que cuidaría de Naruto y que mañana a las 11 lo tendría en el templo listo e impecable para el matrimonio tradicional.

Ambos ya se encontraban en el departamento del azabache. Sasuke le sirvió de guía al rubio en medio de las tinieblas, pues a pesar de no venir muy seguido conocía a la perfección los detalles de aquel departamento. Recién lo notó pero ya no era alguien tan solitario; al menos se acostumbró a tener a los Taka como compañía durante todo el día. Aquello le pareció singular pero agradable.

Depositó a Naruto en lo que fue su cama sin importar el polvo que se esparció por la estancia. Se quitó el saco y ayudó al otro a descalzarse así como abrirle un poco la camisa que traía puesta. El ojiazul le observaba con los ojos entreabiertos. Aun en las nubes de su borrachera le parecía tierno el cuidado que su amigo ponía en cuidarle. Nunca se hubiera esperado ello del otro, pensó que simplemente lo tiraría en el primer suelo que encontrase para luego largarse, pero no, fue todo lo contrario. Su corazón dio un latido más rápido que los anteriores, unas inmensas ganas de hundirse en Sasuke sacudieron su cuerpo.

La conciencia poco a poco volvía así que antes de que fuera completamente cuerdo se sentó intempestivamente, abriéndosele la camisa aún más. Su amigo quedó pasmado, arrodillado entre las piernas de Naruto. El rubio acercó su mano a los cabellos del otro, y los toco con suavidad, era una de las pocas veces que tocaba a Sasuke sintiendo ganas de acariciarle. Solo le había regalado abrazos afectuosos, pero nada como esto. Sus grandes y bronceadas manos acunaron el rostro del otro. Aun en penumbra sabía que el otro se sonrojo pues sintió el calor de sus mejillas. Los ojos de ambos brillaban. ¿Cuál debería ser lo siguiente a seguir?

Sasuke quiso separarse, prometió que mañana Naruto estaría ahí y sabía que esto no era lo más sano para ninguno. Sus vidas ya habían tomado caminos separados no debían de forzarlos a unirse. Sin embargo, el rubio le aprisiono de las muñecas, el azabache se sintió débil así que simplemente cerró sus ojos mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos; a la vez que Naruto besaba sus labios como nunca lo había hecho.

Please don´t... say goobye

Un día que amaneció despejado como hoy debería ser motivo de sonrisas, pero aparentemente las sonrisas estaban reservadas para unos pocos, en especial para la heredera del clan Hyuga, la muchacha de ojos perlas que celebra su despedida de soltera. Sin embargo, llamarle "despedida de soltera" podría ser malinterpretado.

Hinata había crecido en constante comparación con su primo y su hermana menor por lo cual siempre trato de agradar a su padre. Había sido criado en la opulencia, como una princesa de antaño, por lo cual se le había enseñado todo ese concepto de "dama" de "mujer de hogar". Hinata no sentía más ambición por la vida que ser una digna esposa para el hombre que amaba, así que realmente despedirse de su soltería no era algo imprescindible.

Una fiesta típica con striptease, bailarines y juegos eróticos fue negada por la muchacha, pues ella no podía mirar a otro hombre que no fuera el rubio de ojos azules al que le había entregado todo su ser. Así pues, aceptó solo una reunión social para compartir con sus cercanos y los amigos de su prometido. Ella toleraría que él sí tuviese una fiesta como marca la tradición, pues ella entiende que para un hombre si es costoso despedirse de su soltería; sin embargo cuando Naruto se negó a ese tipo de fiesta, ella solo pudo reconfirmar los sentimientos que ambos sentían por el otro. Naruto, para ella, era el hombre perfecto.

Naruto estaba más que conforme, tampoco quería ser débil y fallarle a su futura esposa, así como estaba más tranquilo de que ella no tuviera una. Aunque, siendo un poco sincero consigo mismo, aceptaba que ver mujeres en paños menores no le incitaba ni motivaba. Es más cuando su prometía dormía y él se encierra para mirar porno en el baño utilizando audífonos, oír a mujeres gritar de manera falsa y escandalosa ya ni le excitaba. Pensó que era porque finalmente llegó a la madurez. Quiso creer ello.

Hinata está sentada a su lado mientras apoya su cabeza en su hombro. Ella era tan hacendosa, tenía la casa limpia, el hogar cálido y había mejorado en cocinar. Ella le había confesado que no quería trabajar, quería dedicarse a él y a los niños que esperaba tener pronto. Tendría una vida normal, pacifica: iría al trabajo, regresaría a casa luego de una larga jornada y su esposa le daría la bienvenido junto con dos niños o niñas rubias o pelinegras. ¿Qué sería más perfecto que ello?

Dentro de Naruto esa vieja chispa rebelde que quería mucho más que una vida simple a veces parecía que renacería, pero luego la calma del cálido ser de Hinata le traía de vuelta la realidad y a lo que deseaba para su vida: ya no era un adolescente, ni un niño, debía ser un buen hombre.

— ¡Miren!-

Las incomparables voces chillonas de Ino y Sakura le sacaron de sus pensamientos. El rubio en parte lo agradeces y es que esa lejana chispa por la cual a su madre y padre le llegaron tantos reportes por traviesos, quería agitarse.

Sin embargo cuando se da cuenta el porqué de sus gritillos emocionados siente que la chispa dentro de sí se volverá incontrolable.

— ¿No deberían ponerse celosas?—Cuestiona en un vano intento de no sonar un poco tosco.

Ellas giraron. Se les veía tan llenas de vida. Nunca las había visto tan felices ¿era porque se tenían la un ala otra?

—Por supuesto que no. Obvio que si alguna zorra coquetea con mi Sakura le sacaría los ojos u otro hombre, pero Sasuke-kun es especial

— ¡Por supuesto!- grito en apoyo Sakura

Los otros chicos y chicas del grupo prestaron atención hacia el televisor. Naruto no había notado en que momento habían prendido la tremenda pantalla que tenía. Debía ser porque la reunión no se volvía muy entretenida. La televisión siempre era un salvavidas, aunque ese pensamiento le deprime un poco ¿Cuándo es que él mismo cambio tanto? Hace muchos años, bromearía con sus amigos, pero ahora solo se mantiene al lado de su futura esposa.

— ¿No se ve tan hermoso y andrógino?

Era realmente cierto, Sasuke parecía con certeza el mismo y a la vez otra persona. Aparentemente él y su banda habían tenido un par de presentaciones en lugares pequeños pero que fueron totalmente cubiertos por la prensa, las entradas habían volado. Había pasado dos meses desde el concurso y ya tenían un mini álbum. El concierto había sido un recital pequeño pero bastante exitoso, así como canto las canciones que había interpretado en el concurso que lo llevo a la fama. Sin duda un éxito que ni la misma empresa se había esperado. Muchos pensaron que serían estrellas de un par de semanas, pero se volvieron muy queridos por la prensa. Este era uno de sus conciertos... ¿por qué sus amigos decidieron poner el concierto? Realmente Naruto no lo agradece, quisiera ponerse de pie y apagarlo.

Sasuke tenía el cabello más largo, quizás uso extensiones, pero su típico corte aun persistía, de hecho le daba más actitud de estrella de pop y rock. Llevaba puesto un pantalón que dejaba entrever las líneas de su pelvis, era un detalle sumamente erótico. Por no contar que en ese mismo instante bajó la mano con la que no sostenía el micrófono, por todo su pecho hasta llegar a su pelvis. No se veía grotesco; todo lo contrario, era un gesto sutil, pero que todos los que le veían sintieron una corriente de calor les embargó. Por supuesto, Naruto no fue la excepción.

Sus ojos observaron a todos sus amigos y no había ninguno que no se haya quedado con la boca entre abierta. Solo pudo concluir que durante ese breve espacio de tiempo todos lo habían deseado en su cama, mujeres y hombres sin diferenciar. Y si eso sucedía en ese pequeño grupo de personas... definitivamente casi todo Japón estaba deseándolo de la misma manera.

¡Por los dioses! Que sabía exactamente que había debajo de esas ropa: un pecho duro, musculado, seguramente no tanto, unas líneas sugerentes hacia abajo, dos tetillas rosadas…

Prefirió no seguir pensando en ello, pues el calor solo aumentó. Observó a su prometida, incluso la santa de ella no había podido evitar ruborizarse, pero no le importo, lo único que hizo fue verle los pechos... no sintió calor... ¿Sería porque la había tocado tantas veces? Se suponía que con el tiempo su deseo por ella cambiaría, quizás era simplemente ello.

Todos volvieron a la normalidad. Sasuke tenía un traje completamente sugerente, dejaba al descubierto su vientre, además tenía una chaqueta manga cero de algodón color blanco haciendo contraste con toda su ropa de cuero negra.

El concierto prosiguió. Y no volvió a sentirse tan caliente como en ese instante, pero no pudo evitar que sus dientes tronaran dentro de su boca, después de todo parecía que la "química" entre su ex mejor amigo y su guitarrista había crecido. Suigetsu abrazaba por los hombros cuando dejaba de tocar la guitarra, ambos se acercaban para cantar al unísono los coros de las canciones. Sasuke se había vuelto más desenvuelto, más seductor, con solo una mirada de sus ojos negros parecía tomar el control de la conciencia de cualquiera... Naruto le odia cada vez más.

— ¿No creen que hacen una adorable pareja?

Los gritillos de Ino y Sakura no le dejaban tomar la mano de su prometida tranquilamente.

No a todos les agradaba Sasuke, pero todos asintieron en que sin duda era un hombre con talento para el canto

—Hubiera sido un desperdicio que no se volviera cantante—argumentó Gaara mientras pasa un brazo por los hombros de Sai.

—Ese pequeño bastardito... lo admito se ve muy sexy— comentó con una sonrisa el primo de Sasuke.

— ¡Se mueven y tocan con todo su poder de juventud!"

Neji puso uno de sus manos sobre el hombro de su ahora pareja, ambos habían sido mejores amigos desde pequeños, existió de hecho una rivalidad muy fuerte por parte de Lee, pero ahora pobre de aquel que hozara tocarle un cabello a su pareja; Lee podría ser alguien muy sentimental, muy alegre también pero quien se metiera con las personas que quería debía de enfrentar con su furia, lo cual no era para nada sencillo. Ellos dos, ambos, les parecía increíble que fueran más que solo amigos, pero luego, cuando Lee gira hacia su novio y le observa con adoración es entonces cuando Naruto se sintió de repente asqueado. Solo Kiba, Shino, Ten Ten y Chouji son totalmente solteros y que Naruto sepa los únicos en ser completamente heterosexuales…hasta el momento al menos. Cuando menos se dio cuenta muchos de sus amigos se volvían homosexuales o bisexuales, conceptos que el rubio no entendía por completo a pesar de haber estudiado psicología.

—Hey, Naruto, deja de perderte en los senos de Hinata

Sin darse cuenta su vista se apartó hacia los pechos de ella. Se ruborizo y rio con cinismo. Su prometida tembló pero rio un poco.

No importaba ya todo ese debate, pero no pudo evitar decir

— ¿Porque todos ustedes se volvieron gay?

Gaara rodo los ojos con aburrimiento.

—Naruto, ya te he dicho que no nos volvimos sino que se va descubriendo poco a poco.

—Ga-chan tu siempre fuiste gay eso lo entiendo pero Ino y Sakura se pasaron la vida enamoradas de Sasuke y luego de Sai...hasta que ellos — ¿chicas no estarán confundidas? Pueden tener una familia y...

Sakura se puso de pie y le dio tremendo jalón de pelo que asustó a la prometida del rubio: sin embargo Naruto está acostumbrado a sus regaños bruscos. Quizás ahora si comprende porque esas dos chicas están juntas

— ¿Siempre fuiste lesbiana, Sakura-chan?- pregunta confuso.

—No soy lesbiana. Naruto… si quieres etiquetarme podría decir que soy bisexual o demisexual.. Igual no importa.

Naruto giro su cabeza un poco en muestra de su confusión.

—Ino-cerda y yo siempre nos quisimos, aun nos gustan los hombres pero nos amamos más entre nosotras y eso es suficiente.

—Pero quizás estas confundida.— contratacó Naruto.

—Vamos, no seas estresante y problemático y déjalo así— comentó Shikamaru—Son felices juntas solo déjales ser

—Pero es por tu bien, Sakura-chan

—Naruto, Sakura y yo somos felices juntas. Nunca me había sentido tan completa, es cierto que nunca pensé que algo como esto podría resultar entre nosotras pero aquí estamos- sonrió con confianza la rubia.

Su beso no contuvo nada de asco sino deseo de verdad pero sobre todo una confianza y entrega que muchos de ahí envidiaron, sobre todo los solteros pero también, aunque sea un poco, ambos prometidos.

El rubio desvió la mirada del beso de sus amigas, para cualquiera podría deberse a su intolerancia, pero lo cierto era que no aguantó esa especie de celos por ver como ambas se complementaban de una manera que su mente en aquellos tiempos no llegó a comprender. El que al fin pudiera celebrar y bromear con los gustos de sus amigos, llevaría un buen tiempo. Al desviar su mirada, esta se dirigió nuevamente hacia el televisor de pantalla gigante de su sala. Quizá fue una mala decisión pues nuevamente se topó con Sasuke. Mordió su labio en la parte interna.

El concierto que presenció era un recuentro de su primera gira por todo el país; por lo que sus ojos observaron el avance de la "química" entre vocalista y guitarrista. Algunos abrazos parecían amistosos, pero le recordó tanto a los abrazos que él mismo robo de Sasuke que quiso lanzar algo a su pantalla.

Apagó el televisor sin avisar ni explicar algo; aunque las miradas de todos fueron de sorpresa por la repentina acción, hubo algunos que supieron exactamente el porqué de aquella acción. Sobre todo Gaara, Sakura y Shikamaru. Eran las tres personas que más le conocían. Las miradas fueron y regresaron entren todos los amigos. Si tan solo hubieran sido más maduro para entender. Gaara siempre sintió que debió decirle algo más, obligarle de alguna manera a ver que su sentimiento por Sasuke eran confusos; Sakura quería a Naruto pero también deseaba que Sasuke no saliese lastimado, Shikamaru entendía gracias su perspicacia pero se sentía atado de manos pues no entendía como ayudar a alguien como su amigo rubio. Una cosa eran sus amigos gay que se aceptaban... ¿los protegería? ¿Le tendería una mano necesaria? Por supuesto, pero Naruto no deseaba ayuda, el rubio apretaba la mano de Hinata con tanta fuerza que le lastimaba, solo que ella quiso asumirlo como que la amaba y deseaba demasiado.

Antes que alguno pudiera tomar aire para decir algo, el sonido del timbre resonó por toda la casona de la familia Uzumaki. El aliento no volvió a ninguno de los presentes pues quien ingresó detrás de la mucama encargada de vigilar la entrada era Sasuke Uchiha junto a su banda. La actitud de las nuevas estrellas de la música estaba tatuada en la piel de cada integrante. Eran tan deslumbrantes que todos sintieron un ligero mareo.

¿Qué acaso era una especie de prueba del destino? El rubio creyó que de eso se trataba. Nunca en su vida se imaginó que la presencia de Sasuke le resultase indeseable, aunque aún no entendiera el porqué. Siempre se imaginó que junto a Sasuke se emborracharía un día antes, de que de todas maneras el azabache estaría en un evento tan importante.

A excepción de Gaara, ninguno de los presentes estaba enterado de lo sucedido entre ambos, por lo cual debía de comportarse normal. De hecho ya muchos de ellos le observaban extraños por no haberse lanzado a darle un abrazo fraterno. Así que para calmar esas inquietudes se acercó y le envolvió en un abrazo sin calidez, peor por el cual pudo olfatear su aroma. Su pulso se aceleró a reconocer el shampoo que el azabache solía usar. Recordó cómo se burló del puberto Sasuke cuando lo descubrió en un _combini_ peleando con la cajera por haberle vendido el shampo equivocado.

"Pero eres un chico, teme, no importa que shammpo usemos"... un azabache con un ligero rubor en las mejillas le respondió "Ese serás tu porque eres un cerdo, pero yo debo usar ese shampoo"

Intentó que ningún cursi torrente de recuerdos le envolviese pues no quería sentirse débil ante Sasuke. Saludo a su prima, Juugo, y a Suigetsu; realmente lo costó saludar a este último y más porque este tenía la cintura del azabache envuelta con su brazo derecho…Sasuke le dejaba hacer, no se oponía ni le lanzó algún insulto, el azabache estaba bastante cómodo con que Suigetsu le sujetase por la cintura.

—Qué extraño que las estrellas vengan a visitar- pregunto mordaz Kiba

No era secreto para nadie que el castaño sentía envidia por el Uchiha, por lo cual todos resoplaron cansados de su actitud. Al menos aquel gesto ayudó a que muchos recobraran la compostura.

—Es la despedida de mi primo…teníamos que venir- contesto animada Karin.

Todos, excepto Sasuke. Se juntaron con los demás con el objetivo de despertar aquella reunión que más parecía reunión de viejos y no de jóvenes, menos una despedida de solteros.

Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron observándose a unos dos metros de distancia. Ninguno daba un paso hacia el otro, aquel abrazo les había recordado que nada de su rompimiento como amigos era mentira. Sus cuerpos les dictaron que se acercaran y se dieran un confortable abrazo de verdad, que Naruto invadiese su el espacio personal del otro, pero la razón, las heridas aún abiertas crearon una especi9a de barrera transparente, además sus gargantas se resecaron bruscamente. Sus lenguas solo estaban listas para iniciar una racha de insultos e indirectas punzantes.

— ¿Por qué viniste. Sasuke´tebayo?- pregunto con temor en su interior

La mente de Naruto le mandaba órdenes de ser precavido, sus prejuicios le dictaban que quizás Sasuke venía destruir su relación con su prometida.

—Por nada en especial... ¿aún estoy invitado a tu boda?

El rubio no contesto, pero con una mirada le indicó seguirle. Sasuke solo mando una mirada a los demás antes de seguirle hacia el patio.

Cuando ambos se encontraron solos, Naruto estampó a Sasuke contra la pared; los ojos de Naruto destilaban miedo pero a la vez enojo, amenaza. Sasuke sintió que su estómago se resolvía ante aquella expresión ¿tanto asco le daba a su amigo? Naruto jamás le dedicó una mirad así, aunque Sasuke haya sentido que muchas veces se la mereció. Naruto era una persona muy dada al perdón, pero parece que no existía el perdón en Naruto en aquella época, al menos para Sasuke.

—No te atrevas a decirle a Hinata que...

Sasuke con la fuerza con que fácilmente vencía hombres mucho más grandes que él, se libró del agarre de Naruto. Haber sido gay en la clandestinidad no había sido fácil para Sasuke. Era joven y necesitó tener amantes, muchos de ellos les importaba muy poco la satisfacción del otro, mientras que otros sujetos pretendía aprovecharse de los más jóvenes e incluso forzarles a tener sexo; así que una mirada de odio no era suficiente para acobardar al azabache, menos cuando había alguien de verdad dispuesto a amarlo. Era justamente por ese amor del mejor de sus amantes que se encontraba ahí para nunca arrepentirse en el futuro.

—No voy a contarle como deseas metérmela a tu prometida.

Las mejillas de Naruto se encendieron de inmediato.

—No hables así de ti mismo como si fueras…

— ¿Una puta? Esa es la manera en la que quisiera que fueran las cosas entre nosotros.

—Sasuke, no hables así de ti mismo... para mi eres alguien a quien admire por años, a quien imite, a quien seguí con anhelo por lo fuerte y perfecto que eras y... ahora...— se quedó sin saber cómo expresar toda esa sensación de decepción.

—Ahora te vienes a enterar que ese que admiras le gusta abrir las piernas para que otros hombres se la metan.

— ¡Cállate!

Naruto estuvo seguro que su grito se escuchó en la sala pero poco le importo. No quería que alguna imagen metal invadiera su cabeza. No quería seguir destruyendo los dulces e inocentes recuerdos que compartió con su mejor amigo, pero era tan difícil si este se expresaba así de sí mismo.

Aun con ello, no pudo evitar hacer la siguiente pregunta

—Entonces... tu... ¿te has acostado con... Suigetsu?

—Si.

Las manos de Naruto se cerraron hasta formar puños. Uno de esto se estrelló precipitadamente al lado de Sasuke, quien no se lo vio venir. Se quedó estático, apoyado en la pared, con el puño de Naruto al costado.

Naruto resoplaba agitado. No quería pensar en su mejor amigo, el hombre que admiro tanto siendo cogido por otro hombre, era algo denigrante a ojos de Naruto.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Sasuke tuvo tantas ganas de acariciar la mejilla de Naruto, de abrazarlo, de apoyar su cuerpo contra el de otro, de utilizar la poca ternura que tenía con Naruto justo como lo hacen un amante, pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvo quieto, resoplo y giro la mirada.

—No volveré a mencionártelo por hoy y mañana. Lo prometo- dijo repentinamente.

Naruto alzo su mirada hasta toparse con los ojos tan negros como plumas de cuervo. Los movimientos de Sasuke eran casi como los de un felino. Naruto sintió tantas ganas de verlo moverse de aquella manera. Nunca lo admitió pero le gustaba la manera tan estética de pelear de Sasuke.

—Voy a cumplir tu sueño, Naruto, voy a ser por hoy y mañana el amigo que quieres.

En aquellas palabras dichas con firmeza, no hubo rastro de sarcasmo. Eran tan reales aquellas palabras que el rubio quiso llorar. Así que sin evitarlo esta vez abrazo con fuerza a su mejor amigo, Sasuke devolvió el abrazo con unas palmaditas fraternales. No le entrego su ternura, no le regaló caricias ni un beso en la barbilla como hubiese querido pues sabía que tales gestos serían rechazados, así que apartó a Naruto y le observo con engreimiento como antes. Este sería su regalo de bodas. Y ambos comprendieron que después del matrimonio de Naruto ellos no se volverían a cruzar.

Naruto se volvería un esposo ejemplar, Sasuke una estrella del rock japonés.

Sakura se mentiría así misma si hoy en día afirmara que alguna vez estuvo enamorada de Sasuke. Es ahora que es una mujer hecha y derecha junto a otra maravillosa mujer que se da cuenta que nunca amó a Sasuke como pareja sino que le admiraba y le gustó como a tantas otras chicas adolescentes. Es por eso que jamás se culpara de haber tomado la decisión de que cuando Naruto y Sasuke regresaron de conversar lejos de todos los demás ella les sonriera con un plan en su mente. La muchacha quiso que ambos tuvieran una última oportunidad, pues aunque su relación con Ino recién inició, ella ya era muy feliz.

Naruto se sentó al lado de su prometida, tomo sus manos con alegría, tener a Sasuke a su lado en un día con tanta tensión era reconfortante. Sasuke tuvo la voluntad de no mirarles demasiado además de que Suigetsu no se le acercaba demasiado. Naruto estuvo conforme a pesar del cosquilleo que sentía cada vez que Suigetsu se acercaba a comentarle algo al azabache; se dijo a sí mismo que conseguiría aceptar el tipo de persona que era su amigo, así algún día harían ese sueño realidad aunque no fuera exactamente como se lo imaginó.

Las conversaciones incomodas dieron inicio, algunos problemas de pareja también; risas y muchos "salud" se dieron. Sasuke y Taka ya no eran las grandiosas estrellas del escenario, eran parte del extenso grupo de amigos de los novios. Todo finalizó cuando Sakura se puso de pie e interrumpió las conversaciones.

—Junto a Hinata-chan estuvimos conversando…

Todos observaron a la novia

—Creo…que Na…ruto-kun debería de salir hoy- comento con sus clásicas interrupciones.

— ¿Hinata, no planearas dejarme de lado verdad´tebayo?

— ¡No! ¡No! Por supuesto que no

Sakura sonreía pero realmente le desesperaba un poco que la muchacha no pudiera hablar rápidamente así que se apresuró a aclarar su plan.

—Naruto, mañana te vas a casar y las salidas entre amigos se acabaron- dijo ella muy seria—Así que pensé junto a Hina-chan que sería grandioso que te despidieras de tu soltería junto a Sasuke

Sakura fue la única que pudo captar el imperceptible estremecimiento del azabache. Ella sonrió feliz de su plan.

El rubio se quedó pasmado, un estremecimiento de ansiedad le recorrió por completo ¿pero qué demonios planeaba su mejor amiga?

—Sakura-chan..

—Por... mi... no hay pro…blema, Naruto-kun—murmuro tímida la novia.

—Lo ves, Naruto...

—En todo caso deberíamos salir todos juntos- comentó Naruto con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

Al observar ello, la pelirosada creyó que su plan era aún mejor.

—No...no... Sasuke fue tu mejor amigo por años así que creo que Sakura tiene razón—intervino Gaara

El rubio observó a su segundo mejor amigo como pidiendo un apoyo, pero Gaara solo tomo a su novio de la cintura y no le dirigió la mirada nuevamente a Naruto, este solo resopló.

—Tienes razón, Sakura, voy llevar a este imbécil a que recuerde su años de joven

— ¡No hables como si fuera un anciano, teme!

La sonrisilla de suficiencia de Sasuke encandilo a las damas e hizo resoplar a los varones.

—Vete ya, Naruto, de igual manera la reunión está muerta. Así puedo ir a dormir para levantarme mañana- aporto Shikamaru.

—Creo que el vago de Shikamaru y mi noviecita tienen mucha razón—Apoyó Ino.

El rubio buscó ayuda en algún lugar pero incluso Suigetsu parecía estar de acuerdo.

Sasuke por su parte tomó del brazo a Naruto, luego dirigió una mirada a Suigetsu este solo asintió levemente era un claro "Hoy es tu última oportunidad" Sasuke no estaba seguro de donde terminaría la noche de hoy, pero el observar la mirada de Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo supo que los tendría a ellos por siempre.

Naruto finalmente resopló y aceptó salir con Sasuke.

…

— ¿Por qué demonios estamos en el centro´tebayo?

Ninguno había abierto la boca para decir algo durante el trayecto. Sasuke traía puesta una boina de lana de la más fina textura, que cubría parte de su corte popular que incluso ya muchos chicos que seguían a la banda se habían hecho. Además tenía puesto lentes oscuros. Su ropa era bastante normal, lo normal en la tradicional elegancia Uchiha por supuesto.

—Tranquilízate— hablo por fin el azabache ante el evidente nerviosismo de su mejor amigo—No voy a violarte...imbécil

— ¡Mira cómo eres! Ni siquiera por estar enamorado de mi puedes dejar de insultarme… eres… eres un teme desgraciado…

—Estoy enamorado de ti, no enceguecido... a mis ojos sigues siendo un dobe- respondió con su usual petulancia.

—Maldito…—susurró—Entonces… ¿qué hacemos en el centro de la ciudad? si alguna de tus locas fans nos ve, no quiero ni pensarlo. Aunque, supongo que tengo practica- refunfuño.

Sasuke rio. Era cierto, desde pequeño había tenido muchas fangirl, y no era precisamente famoso, pero Naruto, todo lo contrario, por lo cual el rubio tenía bastante practica en ayudar a escapar a Sasuke de sus fans.

—Solo recuerdo que nunca me venciste en una de esa maquinas estúpidas.

Naruto siguió la mirada oscura de su acompañante, y se topó con la tienda videojuegos. Esos, en los que su mamá siempre le prohibía ir. Es decir, ambos tenían consolas en su casa, pero había un gustillo particular por competir en las carreritas de esos juegos. La tienda no se había modernizado, se decía que pronto cerraría así que quizás sería divertido jugar como parte de su despedida a su soltería. El matrimonio, después de todo, era la llave a muchas nuevas experiencias pero el cierre a cientos de estas también.

Esta vez fue Naruto quien salió del auto con una sonrisa, abrió la puerta de Sasuke y le saco a rastras del auto. El encargado de los videojuegos les vio con un rostro de extrañeza.

— ¡Mañana me caso, viejo!

Los pocos presentes que aún le daban uso esas viejas máquinas pifiaron, otros saludaron y rieron. Sasuke se sentó en una de las consolas, subió su chompa de cuello, bajo su boina y se acomodó los lentes. Cualquiera pensaría que no podría jugar con aquellos lentes de sol puestos pero era todo lo contrario esta magnificaban los colores. Además no había algo que representara un auténtico reto para Sasuke

— ¡Voy a sepultarte en la miseria, teme!

—Ja... eso quiero comprobarlo, usuratonkanchi

Ambos se observaron por unos momentos y se sonrieron con reto en sus rostros. El que haya sido plan de Sakura que se vayan por ahí, quedó olvidado, esa noche era como las noches después de la escuela.

El juego empezó, fueron tres rondas y Sasuke solo perdió una. Y según su punto de vista era que solo se dejó ganar por lastima.

— ¡Mohh una más! ¡Solo una más, teme!

—No tiene sentido, Naruto, vas a perder como siempre. No puedes vencer a un Uchiha— resaltó lo obvio del asunto.

—Maldito engreído... tienes miedo

El encargado no se asustaba ante las amenazas e insultos de ambos hombres pues en realidad no se sentía tensión de pelea. El dueño del lugar quiso esbozar una sonrisa en su cansado rostro pues aquellos dos hombres que observó discutir le recordó mucho a dos niños que hacía tanto que no iban a su tienda.

—Pues entonces te reto a ese. —señaló con entusiasmo

Era la jaula de bateo. El azabache sonrió con elegancia y Naruto se dio cuenta que esa sonrisa elegante siempre le había causado escalofríos, pero era algo que solo en aquel instante notó.

Primero fue el turno de Naruto en batear. Sasuke le observó detrás de las rejas de protección. Naruto era demasiado inquieto como para esperar pacientemente y empezar desde poca velocidad. Sasuke recordó que siempre después de la escuela, venían a este lugar. Cuando era pequeño Naruto siempre fastidiaba con que sería beisbolista, pero luego de la muerte de su madre nunca volvió a hablar de ello. Sasuke parpadeó, su corazón se agito y calló, Naruto mostraba tanta fuerza, tanta alegría, esa sonrisa que hace tiempo que no la veía. Quiso conservarla para siempre. Era difícil hablarle, pero por esa noche seria solo suyo, mañana por la mañana se lo entregaría a Hinata y esperaba que ella le diera todo lo que el Naruto adulto deseaba. Esa noche se despedían de su amistad y de su juventud.

— ¿Viste esa? ¡Seguro hice un hound round!

Luego de ello aparto la mirada el rubio pues se sintió intimidado ante la profunda mirada de Sasuke

—Bueno, ya quítate que es mi turno.

Naruto respiró profundo. Parecía que todo eso del enamoramiento quedaba tras y volvían a ser los mismo amigos-rivales de siempre.

En este caso, fue Naruto quien se puso tras las rejas de seguridad para observar a su amigo. Volvió a sentirse como un jovenzuelo, como un chiquillo que se escapa de su madre junto a su mejor amigo para jugar, el Naruto que arrastra al pelinegro hasta la zona de juegos de la ciudad. Habían pasado tanto juntos, entre risas, llantos y regaños…

Presionó con fuerza las rejas, la confusión volvió cuando notó lo elegante que era Sasuke para batear, se veía tan concentrado, su cuerpo en la postura perfecta. Era simplemente perfecto en todo.

Naruto canto por las calles pues venció en la jaula de bateo. Los jóvenes y adultos que se perdían por las calles y el distrito de diversiones de Tokio no les prestaban la más mínima atención así que no notaban que el reciente conocido Sasuke Uchiha caminaba con simpleza entre ellos. Cada persona solo se concentra en buscar su propio placer, por lo que los gritillos de Naruto no alertaron a nadie. Después de mucho tiempo ambos amigos pudieron realizar aquellas viejas actividades que quedaron olvidadas por la madurez.

—Ohhh Sasuke invítame un ramen

Jamás pudo negarle algo a esos ojos que ponía Naruto de súplica, pero por supuesto siempre aparentaba que nunca le invitaría un ramen

—No fastidies, Naruto- le dio un ligero empujón

— ¡Vamos!

Sin darse cuenta Naruto abrazó a Sasuke juguetonamente, era algo que le salía tan natural que no pudo evitarlo. Sasuke le apartó como siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez había un matiz diferente… un abrazo de Naruto era algo doloroso a esas alturas. El rubio desdibujó su sonrisa triunfal y se sintió incomodo de repente.

—Lo siento…- dijo Naruto nervioso

—No importa... voy a invitarte ese maldito ramen…

Así que sin decirse una palabra más caminaron hasta los puestos de comida que se encontraban más adelante.

Comieron todo lo que pudieron. Ambos volvían a ser Sasuke y Naruto… simplemente dos amigos con los sentimientos confusos.

La conversación se hizo largo y sin darse cuenta el puesto de comida ya cerraba. Pagaron la cuenta y siguieron deambulando por las calles, terminaron en el barrio de diversiones una vez más, pero esta vez las diversiones abiertas ya eran para adultos. Las mujeres y hombres vestidos para pasar una buena noche entre música, conqueteos, cigarros y licor invadían todas las calles.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos, Sasuke

—Es tu ultimo día Naruto... es nuestro último día…quiero que conozcas una parte de lo que soy. Que pienses seriamente sobre lo que es ser homosexual.

El rubio abrió los ojos, se sintió incómodo. Se la había pasado demasiado bien en los juegos con Sasuke, en el restaurante de ramen, conversando, caminando, cantando. Aquel pedido volvía a recordarle cual era la completa verdad que hoy acordaron esconder ¿Por qué Sasuke le pedía ello? ¿No se suponía que por hoy todo sería como antes?

—Sasuke yo…

Sin embargo los ojos de su amigo le aseguraban que nada malo iba a pasar, pero aun así todo esto era confuso. No quería pero en vez de negarse rotundamente asintió mostrando un valor que no tenía. Aun así en el fondo esperaba entender a su amigo, entender más sobre lo que era, más sobre sí mismo.

¿Por qué a pesar de saber que Sasuke no haría nada él se sentía con tanto miedo?

Caminaron, se hundieron en lo más oscuro del barrio rojo de Japón. Naruto pudo vislumbrar los carteles de muchos negocios de diversión , parecía que podría conseguir cualquier deseo si se tiene el dinero correcto, desde compañía, tragos, amor, sexo, fetiches, pero Sasuke le llevo a una zona: el oculto barrio homosexual, también pudo vislumbrar de todo, pero felizmente Sasuke no parecía tener un fetiche especial o frecuentar los clubes nocturnos pues incluso de uno de los locales vio deambular jovencitos con ropas que el solo imaginaba en mujeres de porno que había visto por internet.

Felizmente al local donde lo llevo no distaba de uno normal. Era un pequeño bar donde hombres y mujeres homosexuales se reunían a beber, comer algunos aperitivos y nada más. Naruto se sintió ridículo, pues si bien era cierto que Sai, Gaara, Sakura e Ino eran normales a su manera, siempre pensó en toda la población homosexual como exagerados.

— ¿Entraras?

—Por supuesto ´tebayo

Por supuesto, Sasuke era homosexual pero tenía gustos pulcros, elegantes; por lo cual el local de su gusto era un local que tenía ambas características. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada, luego pidieron algo de beber y a pesar de todo lo comido, unos aperitivos. El licor que le trajeron era delicioso y ni que decir de sus aperitivos. Ninguno les prestaba atención, todos parecían estar a gusto con sus propias compañías.

—Sasuke, realmente me asusté... pensé que entraríamos a uno de esos locales donde hay travestis o algo así

Sasuke sonrió.

—E ingresado alguna vez a cada local de este barrio buscando mi identidad, finalmente acabe aquí. Por suerte, fue aquí donde alguien me filmo y mandó las imágenes a la prensa; si me hubiesen descubierto en un local masoquista, el premio de ese concurso nunca me hubiera llegado.

De solo unir las palabras "masoquismo y Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse ¿Sasuke vestido con shorts pequeños de cuero, con el pecho descubierto, botas tacón aguja y un látigo? Era algo surreal. De repente se imaginó a un chico gimiendo debajo de Sasuke y solo pudo morderse la lengua; fue peor cuando se imaginó a un hombre robusto sobre un sonrojado Sasuke … eso fue vomitivo.

—Naruto, deja de imaginar cosa guarras— le llamó la atención como si fuera mucho mayor que Naruto.

—No estaba imaginado nada extraño ´tebayo— respondió lo más rápido que pudo por lo que se trabo varias veces.

Sasuke solo suspiro. Ambos terminaron olvidándose del lugar donde se encontraban y comenzaron a ponerse al día en sus vidas. Naruto le conto todo lo referente a su tiempo en el extranjero: Como las personas que conoció, los lugares, los profesores, lo aburrido o divertidos que estos eran.

El tiempo que estuvieron separados se disolvió, volvían a poder hablarse sin problemas. Volvían a poder sentirse cómodos. Naruto volvió a olvidar que Sasuke le amaba por lo que empezó a tomar más de la cuenta, más rápido, Sasuke no se quedo sin tomar tampoco, quiso olvidarse de todo: de su carrera, de todos los problemas que tendría que afrontar a partir de ahora y por supuesto de que mañana perdería a su mejor amigo y a su primer amor verdadero.

—Sasu-chan, recuerdo que odiabas que te llamara así ´tebayo- dijo apoyándose sobre un brazo.

Sus lagrimales ardían, su garganta se sentía un tanto seca así que empujo más del contenido de su vaso, el cual era algo dulce y acido a la vez que no recordaba que era. —sabes yo no sé qué vi en Hinata... ella es la mujer que todo hombre...- miro a su alrededor- heterosexual desearía... Pero... nunca podría hacer todas las tonterías que hice hoy contigo…

Sasuke rio; su cabeza estaba mareada. Sabía tomar pero estaba seguro que se había pasado, aun así estaba consciente y entendía las inseguridades de su amigo.

—Naruto, por supuesto que no podrás hacer ninguna de las tonteras de hoy con ella... ella será tu esposa en unas horas; yo soy tu amigo, el que conoce todos tus defectos.

—Oye no hables como si fueras perfecto- hizo un mohín.

Las mejillas de Sasuke estaban sonrojadas, su piel era tan blanca que se podía notar con realce ese color carmín en estas. El rubio quedó maravillado por ello nunca había visto a Sasuke totalmente ebrio, pero era realmente fascinante verle de esa manera. Sintió ganas de tocarle las mejillas para sentir que tan cálidas estaban.

— ¿Lo has hecho con Suigetsu?

El azabache se sorprendió por la repentina y repetida pregunta. Ni siquiera el mismo Naruto supo porque su boca se abrió para preguntar ello. Se había ordenado así mismo que intentaría aceptar que su amigo gustaba de los hombres y que aparentemente mantenía una relación con Suigetsu, pero de solo imaginarlo algo se resolvía en su estómago pero a la misma vez sentía una maliciosa morbosidad en saber sobre ello. Esta noche comprobó que Sasuke siendo gay o no era igual que siempre; sin embargo esa diferencia de sentir que aceptaba a otros hombres en situaciones tan intimas le causaba sensaciones ambiguas. Siempre pensó que él era el único capaz de atravesar esa barrera que el azabache siempre ponía su alrededor, aparte de su familia. Así que siempre se mentalizó el día en que una chica también lo hiciera aunque en el fondo sabía que ninguna esposa podría tomar su lugar; sin embargo otro hombre era distinto…

—Dime... quiero saberlo—Insistió el rubio como si fuese un niño, marcó pucheros con su labio.

— ¿Lo has hecho con Hinata?

Naruto giro su visto, se sentía mal de pronto, como una sensación nauseabunda.

—No preguntas cosas estúpidas, entonces.

Su mente era ya confusa era como si alguna especie de calmante relenterizada la conexión entre su cerebro y su boca; sin darse cuenta cuando la conversación se había torcido. A pesar de eso el licor no dejaba de ingresar en sus organismos y es que sentir el ardor que provocaba el licor puro era mejor que sentir el ardor en sus pechos por las palabras del otro. Naruto supo que hizo daño al confirmarle con su silencio que efectivamente se acuesta con su prometida, pero tampoco pudo evitar sentir satisfacción pues entendía bien que tarde o temprano Suigetsu ocuparía todo lo que algunas pudo ser suyo en Sasuke. ¿Pero es parte natural de la vida no? De todas maneras pasaría, cada quien tendría pareja y formaría sus propia familias "Pero no así" se repetía Naruto.

— ¿Por qué estas con él? ¿Si me amas porque estas con él?

—No seas infantil… —chasqueo su lengua fastidiado sin evitar que su mano llevara otra copa a sus labios— ¿porque estás tú con Hinata?—pregunto repentinamente.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, busco rápidamente sus argumentos, aquellos indestructibles que tuvo siempre que se preguntaba en medio de la noche si hacía bien en casarse con ella.

—Porque… quiero una familia... quiero tener lo que me fue arrebatado´tebayo—se apresuró, repitiéndose las mismas palabras una y otras vez en su mente para no confundirse.

— ¿Arrebatado? Minato-san siempre estuvo a tu lado aun después de la muerte de Kushina-san

—No lo entiendes... no puedes entenderlo...No es lo mismo… el amor de un padre no puede suplir el de una madre, su figura tierna y abrigadora, su suavidad… ternura y delicadeza que es innato en una mujer… Tú has tenido a tu madre dándote abrazos, dedicándote palabras dulces… mi padre intentaba hacerlo conmigo pero no es lo mismo. Hinata es quien cumplirá mis sueños... pero tu eres mi amigo ¿Por qué no puede haber salidas como estas? ¿Un par de copas? ¿Un par locuras?… ¿Por qué no podré seguir viéndote, Sasuke? ¿Por qué nos haces esto, teme?

Las palabras finales de Naruto sonaron como un reclamo claro y preciso. Naruto deseaba seguir viendo a Sasuke de vez en cuando. En realidad mucho más que "un de vez en cuando" pero se conformaba con ello. Por otro lado, Naruto siguió el patrón de mujer ideal en Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, pues los recuerdos con su madre eran dolorosos, por lo que no recuerda que siempre había sido su padre quien era el suave, el tierno mientras su madre era ruidosa, amable, cariñosa pero fuerte, fue quien le enseño como defenderse de los bravucones.

Sasuke se puso de pie con cuidado. Salió de su lado, se acercó a Naruto quien quiso alejarse pero antes de ello, Sasuke le beso con fuerza, con rabia, hasta le mordió el labio inferior. Era más que un reclamo, era como ser hiriente con los labios…. Sasuke necesito expresarlo todo con ese acto.

— ¡Por esto, idiota!—gritó sin poder contener que su voz se elevara—por esto. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me ha costado tenerte toda la maldita noche a mi lado?—susurró con mucho sentimiento atragantados.

Naruto pasó su lengua por donde los labios de su amigo habían estado. Era un beso con fuerza, con la misma fuerza que Sasuke peleaba cuando le provocaban; era totalmente diferente a los besos que la tímida de su prometida se atrevía a robarle muy de vez en cuando.

El azabache volvió a sentarse en su lugar, se pasó la mano por los cabellos; hace un buen rato que se había quitado la boina y los lentes: cualquiera podría saber quién era, pero ya tan entrada la madruga era difícil que alguien siquiera se ocupara de mirar a los lados y no a sus conquistas de la noche.

—Quiero…qui...ero... quiero saber…—intentaba preguntar el rubio mientras miles de emociones sin nombre exacto nadaban de un lado a otro en su fuero interno.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¡Maldita sea! solo deja de tartamudear como tu noviecita—refunfuño el azabache.

— ¡Es cierto que estas enamorado de mi verdad!

El rubio habló de un modo en el que solo mostró cuan sorprendido estaba con todo lo acontecido. Una parte de él por fin comprendió la verdad de los sentimientos de Sasuke; otra no quizo aceptarlo.

Sasuke rio amargamente, cruzo sus brazos y le enfrentó con la mirada aun cuando estaba enrojecida por el alcohol.

— ¿Necesito besarte nuevamente para que creas?

—Entiéndeme... me es difícil imaginarte deseándome de esa otra manera. —murmuró con vergüenza al imaginar todo lo que contenía el "me gustas" de Sasuke. Sasuke era una persona sexual al fin y al cabo por lo que su amor contemplaba todo incluido. Naruto no quería pensar en los sueños que quizá Sasuke tuvo sobre él.

El otro apoyó su mentón sobre sus manos, su mirada se agudizo, tomo su copa, la acerco a su labio toco el líquido con la punta y paso su lengua por encima de sus labios de manera sugerente.

— ¿Quieres saber si quiero que me folles o follarte? ¿Te da morbo como te imagino en mi cama?

Su voz era sugerente sin duda alguna. Naruto jamás le escuchó hablar de esa manera, él estaba paralizado mientras el azabache se veía totalmente decidido.

Ya no importaba nada. Ya se había despedido de los buenos recuerdos de su amistad con Naruto, después de hoy nada sería igual. Hoy era el fin así porque no intentar seducirle, ya que más daba.

Al menos había conseguido que el rubio apartase la mirada sonrojado: era una buena señal, pero el seductor Sasuke no estaba preparado para las palabras de su mejor amigo

—Quiero intentar hacerlo contigo.

— ¿Estas de coña?—preguntó entre confundido y ofendido.

—No… no me imagino a ambos haciéndolos... el problema es que no te imagino más que dándote un abrazo.

Sasuke se puso de pie, de manera tambaleante se acercó nuevamente al rubio, quien solo se quedó quieto; asi se sentó sobre sus piernas con calma, paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello del otro, acarició los mechones rubios sobrantes. Y le dio un beso suave en los labios, luego saco su lengua y lamió el labio inferior del rubio, quien solo subió sus manos torpemente a la cintura de su amigo. No resulto tan nauseabundo como imagino; de hecho una descarga eléctrica le golpeó ¿Cómo un hombre podía ser tan seductor como una mujer?

—Tú... ¿eres la mujer en la relación verdad?

Obtuvo por aquella estúpida pregunta un jalón de cabellos, pero luego un meneo de caderas de su amigo pelinegro le hizo sentir la erección de este.

— ¿Te parece que una mujer tiene un pene, idiota?

—Pero alguien debe ser la mujer a menos que solo se masturben mutuamente...—susurró confundido. El alcohol junto a estas sensaciones extrañas nublaban lo que le quedaba de cordura.

— ¿En verdad quieren saber cómo se hace? Tu morbo puede más que tu gran amor hacia la estúpida esa que esta como su vestido blanco refleja pureza.

—No hables así de Hinat…

Un cálido beso de Sasuke le calló. Sus miradas se conectaron, el peso de Sasuke era obviamente mayor al de Hinata cuando la tenía en la misma posición, pero tener a su amigo sentado en su regazo le resultó totalmente opuesto a cuando en Estados Unidos observó lo mismo entre hombres. Sasuke era hermoso, seductor y se le quitaba el aliento cada vez que se movía encima suyo intentando provocarle. Era como ver algo fuera de este mundo. Así que no se atrevió a tocar más allá de la cintura de su amigo que para su sorpresa tenía una marcada. Los ojos del azabache describían todo el amor y deseo que sentía por el rubio pero también mostraban tristeza y cierto enfado. Ambos querían decir muchas cosas, pero se limitaron a acercar sus rostros en busca de un contacto que les diera respuestas.

—Disculpen, caballeros, pero en este local hay límites.

Sasuke se bajó del regazo de Naruto, dedico una mirada de odio al camarero, pero este solo suspiró pues estaba más que acostumbrado a este tipo de escenas.

—El administrador dice que si desean el segundo piso…

No hacía falta que terminara la oración para saber a qué se refería. Sasuke sabía perfectamente que el segundo piso funcionaba de hotel. Aun así solo dio la espalda a Naruto. Con los pocos movimientos que su mente ebria le permitía saco su billetera y pago todo lo consumido. Naruto estaba en peor estado. Sasuke le observó y sintió lastima por ambos.

Naruto tenía sus manos en su cabeza intentando controlar todo el repentino deseo que se aglutinaba dentro, el alcohol era demasiado y se sentía pésimo tanto física como emocionalmente.

—Venga ya, dobe.

Siendo un artista estaba más que acostumbrado al alcohol. En estos dos últimos años aprendió perfectamente a beber para no permitir que otros se aprovechen de él. Naruto en cambio, respetó el juramento que le hizo a su madre de niño por lo que no frecuento demasiadas veces clubs nocturnos, no bebió e intentó comer saludable. Por ello mismo Hinata era la representación de lo que su madre hubiese querido como mujer para él.

—Teme… ¿Cómo demonios puedes…estar…?

El cuerpo de Naruto se contrajo. Sasuke sonrió vagamente. No podía creer cuan dañino resultó el alcohol para su mejor amigo.

—Solo cállate e intenta no vomitar en mi auto. Te llevare a tu departamento para que tu noviecita te cuide- dijo con amargura

—No... no... no puedo hacerle esto a Hinata. Si ella me ve en este estado pensara que lo mejor es cancelar la boda. Ella tiene mucha ilusión acerca de esto. No, llévame al tuyo por favor.

Sasuke rodo los ojos. Ir a un hotel sería lo ideal pero siendo una figura conocida no tardaría en aparecer algún paparazzi y su carrera se tambalearía. El azabache era una persona comprometida con todo lo que hacía así que no pensaba fallar cuando aún faltaban muchas metas por alcanzar.

Llamó a Suigetsu anunciándole que llevaría a Naruto a su antiguo departamento solitario, aun lo mantenía aunque pensaba venderlo pronto. Suigetsu le pregunto qué sucedió, Sasuke solo respondió "retomamos nuestra amistad por hoy" ello dejo tranquilo al peliblanco. El azabache le pidió que le dijera todos que cuidaría de Naruto y que mañana a las 11 lo tendría en el templo listo e impecable para el matrimonio tradicional.

Ambos ya se encontraban en el departamento del azabache. Sasuke le sirvió de guía al rubio en medio de las tinieblas, pues a pesar de no venir muy seguido conocía a la perfección los detalles de aquel departamento. Recién lo notó pero ya no era alguien tan solitario; al menos se acostumbró a tener a los Taka como compañía durante todo el día. Aquello le pareció singular pero agradable.

Depositó a Naruto en lo que fue su cama sin importar el polvo que se esparció por la estancia. Se quitó el saco y ayudó al otro a descalzarse así como abrirle un poco la camisa que traía puesta. El ojiazul le observaba con los ojos entreabiertos. Aun en las nubes de su borrachera le parecía tierno el cuidado que su amigo ponía en cuidarle. Nunca se hubiera esperado ello del otro, pensó que simplemente lo tiraría en el primer suelo que encontrase para luego largarse, pero no, fue todo lo contrario. Su corazón dio un latido más rápido que los anteriores, unas inmensas ganas de hundirse en Sasuke sacudieron su cuerpo.

La conciencia poco a poco volvía así que antes de que fuera completamente cuerdo se sentó intempestivamente, abriéndosele la camisa aún más. Su amigo quedó pasmado, arrodillado entre las piernas de Naruto. El rubio acercó su mano a los cabellos del otro, y los toco con suavidad, era una de las pocas veces que tocaba a Sasuke sintiendo ganas de acariciarle. Solo le había regalado abrazos afectuosos, pero nada como esto. Sus grandes y bronceadas manos acunaron el rostro del otro. Aun en penumbra sabía que el otro se sonrojo pues sintió el calor de sus mejillas. Los ojos de ambos brillaban. ¿Cuál debería ser lo siguiente a seguir?

Sasuke quiso separarse, prometió que mañana Naruto estaría ahí y sabía que esto no era lo más sano para ninguno. Sus vidas ya habían tomado caminos separados no debían de forzarlos a unirse. Sin embargo, el rubio le aprisiono de las muñecas, el azabache se sintió débil así que simplemente cerró sus ojos mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos; a la vez que Naruto besaba sus labios como nunca lo había hecho.

Respuesta review animo

Genesis: hola bueno no puedo responderte directamente asi que por aquí lo hago, primero gracias por leer y bueno sí naruto tiene un comportamiento extraño pues siempre imagino a sasuke dentro de su vida hasta viejos solo que por su mente pasa por la cabeza el solo amigos el casi hermanos un lazo que sea irrompible. Mientras que su pareja es casi como un accesorio. Esta siendo injusto con varias personas de alguna manera. Peor bueno, finalmente serpa su decisión. ¿que sucederá entre ellos después de esta noche? Lo veremos final Sasuke decidió intentar salvar su amistad y Naruto no procesa bien la relación entre suigetsu y él... Suigetsu me encata cada vez más te lo aseguro... Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

Notas de autora: Bien, pues parece que al fin despertaron las musas del fandome de Naruto. Mas les valía esas vagas. Pues después de muchos meses sin publicar llegó al fin con el capitulo final de este fanfic un final inesperado peor que creo es el correcto, conforme paso el tiempo mas reforcé esa idea por experiencia personal. Me gusto mucho como quedo así que espero que sea de su agrado. Espero que esta inspiración continúe para traerles nuevos capítulos de Hijo de shinobi y de un fanfic que sigue en la PC pero que aun no subo que será mpreg para que estén atentas.

Como saben saldrá en cd drama sasunaru narusasu por lo cual la inspiración regresó, es como decir de forma sutil: pues sí Kishimoto metió la pata con el final pero aquí tienen un final medio alterno..?

Como sea gracias a los que leyeron este fanfic y díganme que les pareció el final.

* * *

Please dont… call me

Finalmente el encuentro entre sus bocas se dio lento, pero cada contacto guardaba un deseo expectante, latente, como si hubiera estado predicho desde siempre.

Naruto no esperó que el tocar con sus labios, los de su amigo se sintiera tan natural. Esperaba no sentirlo, pero los labios del azabache eran suaves, húmedos y al rubio le robaba el aliento solo tocarlos superficialmente.

Ambos tenían los ojos entreabiertos, no se miraban pero tampoco se apartaban. Estaban en esa posición: con Naruto sobre su mejor amigo, sobre el amigo que había despreciado. Sasuke sabía ello y lloraba silencioso mientras el otro continuaba enfrentando estas nuevas sensaciones.

¿Por qué siempre pensó que sentiría asco? Se preguntó Naruto.

No pensó más así que simplemente entreabrió los labios. Era como si nunca hubiese besado antes, como si fuera el primer intento, el primer juego, ese entreabrir y cerrar labios con los del otro para saber si era igual que en las películas. Sasuke absorbió ligeramente el labio de su amigo; este quedó maravillado como si fuese algo que nunca hubiese hecho. Sin darse cuenta, aplastó con todo su peso a Sasuke contra la cama. Su cuerpo comenzó a menearse de arriba a abajo. Cuando menos lo pensó, el ligero contacto de labios se vio interrumpido por un sonido agudo que salió de la boca del pelinegro.

El blondo abrió los ojos como si lo escuchado fuera de otro mundo. Nunca habría pensado escuchar algo tan íntimo provenir de los labios contrarios, menos que él fuera el causante. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente como esperando la reacción del otro. Pero no se dio ninguna de la esperada. El rubio parecía más agitado de lo normal, más necesitado de algo que Sasuke supo que era, pero que nunca pensó ver en los ojos del otro por él.

Había estado a su lado toda la vida, casi toda, pero aquellos ojos azules nunca le habían mirado con deseo, como algo más que la amistad hermana que tuvieron, esa mirada solo la había visto destina para innumerables mujeres.

¿Naruto le desea ahora? Sasuke quiere despertar de este sueño, anhela que su subconsciente deje de torturarle. Había tomado la decisión de ser un amigo para Naruto, de darle una oportunidad a una vida con Suigetsu y su banda.

Pero cuando trato de ponerse en pie, el Naruto que tenía encima, le retuvo con una mano, afianzó más el contacto de sus piernas y le aplastó con fuerza contra la cama.

—No sé qué me pasa…

Sasuke quiso hablar, pero Naruto tomo su boca con la suya, pronto la sintió invadiendo el interior de su boca, succionándole por completo. Cuando alzó sus manos para apartarlo, este se las sujeto por su cabeza. El contacto entonces se hizo más íntimo.

Cuando Naruto supo que el otro no lo apartaría lo soltó y bajo por su cintura.

El cuerpo de su amigo le deleitaba de una manera inesperada. Sus curvas andróginas eran algo tan sorpresivo como perfectas a su percepción

No era el cuerpo voluptuoso de una mujer, nada presionaba insistente contra su pecho pero era singular y complaciente sentir a un igual y a la vez no contra su cuerpo. Las manos de Sasuke firmes y suaves le acariciaron sus mechones rubios de su nuca con un amor que nunca sintió en manos de ninguna mujer. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas solo por ello. Y comprendió que nadie lo amaría como Sasuke lo hacía, pero esa fuerza de sentimientos le abrumó y asusto. Se alejó suavemente y ambos con los ojos llorosos se quedaron mirándose por largos segundos.

¿Que seguía? ¿Besarse? ¿Fundirse en un solo ser?

Sasuke subió su mano a la mejilla de Naruto y delineo uno a uno las pequeñas marcas de bigotes que Naruto tenía. De nuevo ese tacto cariñoso que asustaba a Naruto.

¿Cómo nunca se dio cuenta de ello? ¿Acaso nunca supo a quién amaba? ¿Cómo nunca se dio cuenta que Sasuke le miraba de esa intensa manera? Esa mirada solo la había visto entre sus padres.

Y aquello era ya un recuerdo muy lejano.

Es entonces que el pedido de su madre vino a su mente. De nuevo tembló. Se sintió confundido, se encogió ahí mismo, sobre Sasuke. Este se sentó y le acarició.

Fue esta vez Sasuke quien le robo un beso. Uno muy suave, uno que de ese tipo de beso que nunca le habían robado. Los labios de Hinata eran débiles, su amor era sumiso. No entregaba nada. Solo se dejaba a hacer a demanda de Naruto.

Y ahora tenía a un chico tan hermoso como fuerte, tan igual y diferente a sí mismo. Todo ello era nuevo, le dejaba sin aliento y sin poder formar pensamientos claros.

Su boca se entreabrió y el beso cobraba tintes de lucha y guerra como siempre entre ellos. Rieron quedamente, mientras sus manos se tocaron, reconociendo los músculos del otro, comparándose mutuamente y anhelándose al mismo tiempo. Naruto noto que Sasuke quería darla vuelta, pero con una media sonrisa aplicó toda la fuerza que tenía y fue quien venció.

Se dieron un último beso y cuando se vieron solo rieron para luego volver a besarse. Naruto estaba demasiado animado con todo lo nuevo que sentía. Su boca de deslizo más allá y probo la delicada piel del cuello de Sasuke. Fue sublime el tacto, su piel salada por el sudor pero con un aroma delicado. Tan típico en Sasuke con su singular fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo.

"Sasuke, teme, mi teme solo él puede tener estos malditos contrastes"

Aquel pensamiento posesivo le supo real, poner el "mi" delante del apodo cariñoso de su amigo se sintió como debió ser siempre.

Sintió las manos de este por su espalda y se arqueo como un felino. Las manos de este estaban llenas de seguridad. Se sintió excitado. Bajo por en medio del pecho de Sasuke y por un momento sintió un vacío. Por supuesto estaba acostumbrado a tocar senos con sus manos, pero ello no menguo su excitación solo sonrió de forma extraña. Sasuke lo noto. Cuando sus manos tocaron la cintura de Sasuke y luego sus caderas, sus besos con Sasuke volvieron a ser los de un hombre lleno de pasión.

Sasuke se sintió nuevamente en confianza y sin querer dejó escapar otro gemido. Para Sasuke era irreal pero ya nada de sus anteriores convicciones lograban despertar algo de cordura en su ser.

Cuando Naruto se apretó con fuerza contra él, sus piernas por sí solas le dieron espacio entre ellas para que este se acomodara mejor. Naruto siguió bajando, a la vez que las caderas de Sasuke subían intentando restregarse contra el cuerpo del otro; mientras la manos de azabache o apretaban la camisa de su amigo o las sábanas debajo de su cuerpo, debido al placer que sentía, sus labios fueron atormentado por sus propios dientes. Todo era un caos dentro de sí. Hasta que de un momento a otro sintió a Naruto parar.

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse y a regresar a la realidad una parte de su conciencia. Cuando enfocó a Naruto y aquella mirada como aquellas manos temblorosas no supo si burlarse o qué demonios se suponía hacer. No supo si sentirse insultado o insultarlo.

—Es solo que no...

Naruto bajo por su cuerpo llego hasta el cinturón del pantalón de Sasuke, bajo la cremallera e intento bajar los pantalones de este pero al toparse con el miembro erguido de este entre sus piernas paro. Fue como si toda la verdad le viniera de golpe. Su amigo era hombre. Era ralamente un hombre, un completo hombre ¡se estaba acariciando con un hombre!

¡Estaba a punto de follarse a su mejor amigo! ¡El cual era un hombre!

Sasuke nunca sintió verguiza de su propio cuerpo pero por un instante lo sintió, sujetó la sábana de un costado de su cuerpo y se cubrió, se sintió patético por tal acción. Pero fue una manera automática de autodefensa. No debió haberse emocionado, Naruto solo se había dejado llevar por sus nuevos descubrimientos, por el alcohol, pro su amistad, pero ante la evidencia era imposible para Naruto seguir.

Humillación…

—Sasuke, yo… tu eres mi amigo… eres un hombre—grito como si lo hubiese recién descubierto. Todo el cuerpo de su amigo era tan delgado bien formado que se había dejado llevar por completo, pero este tenía lo mismo que él entre las piernas.

— ¿Recién acabas de comprobarlo? Siempre fui un hombre, el mismo al que besaste hace unos minutos

—-Solo que...—EL rubio parecía querer buscar una excusa para todo lo anterior, pero además una manera de disculparse por no poder seguir.

La borrachera se haba ido, pensó Sasuke. Sus dientes nuevamente atormentaron con mordeduras a su labio inferior. Sus ojos se empañaron. Pero resistió y en cambio, esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

—Pues hasta aquí llega tu experimento ¿no es así?

Naruto parecía querer encontrar las palabras pero Sasuke fue más rápido:

—No digas nada. Es evidente que prefieres las tetas enormes y las vaginas.

La verdadera sexualidad de su amigo se había hecho evidente. Y aunque parecía haberse dejado llevar por el cariño y extraña posesividad que tenía con él, ir más allá de eso era un paso que la cordura de Naruto como heterosexual no estaba dispuesto a dar.

— ¡Hinata no es solo eso!

— ¿Entonces que es para ti? ¿Por qué puedes casarte con ella y conmigo no?

—Porque puedo tener hijos con ella ¡no digas tonterías!

Sasuke le dio una rápida cachetada y le quito por completo de encima. Aquello había sobrepasado sus propios límites ¿Cómo le preguntó eso? Por supuesto que había abismales diferencias entre ella y él, empezando porque tenían diferentes sexos. Ella era una mujer, una a la que Naruto se cogía con facilidad y ganas. ¿Pero no podría haber más? ¿Acaso el sexo era el ultimátum para que existiese amor entre dos personas?

—Entonces también son óvulos y un útero donde hacer crecer a tu hijo ¿eso es todo Naruto? ¿Solo eso significa ella para ti?

—Sera mi compañera. —se defendió sin mucha convicción.

Los ojos de Sasuke resistieron el derramar lágrimas. Naruto se sintió desesperado, cada palabra que decía construía un muro entre ellos y aquello era doloroso. Estaba seguro que sus últimas palabras no eran ciertas pero no podía enmendarlas porque si lo hacía entonces sí: su futura esposa solo significaba poder tener una familia, nada más.

—Pues pesor que con ella puedas demostrar todo lo sucio que puedes llegar a ser igual que conmigo.

Las mejillas de Naruto se colorearon entre la vergüenza y el enojo.

—Sasuke, por favor ´tebayo entiende…

—Te asuste… mi pene te asusto. Te asustan otros penes que no sea el tuyo.

Las palabras crudas de Naruto enrojecieron al rubio. No sabía cómo responder ante tal alegato porque era cierto. Le dio una sensación nauseabunda el ver el miembro de su amigo.

—No... yo estoy seguro que podríamos terminar... solo

Si tan solo pudiese ignorar que Sasuke es un hombre, si no tuviese que mirar lo que hay entre sus piernas, era lo que pensó Naruto.

— ¿Quieres me ponga boca abajo como un perro?—preguntó sarcástico el azabache.

—No hables así

Pensó que otro golpe llegaría de las manos que antes le habían acariciado los cabellos

Pero Sasuke junto sus frentes. El cercano aliento del azabache removió todas las fibras de su ser.

—No, Naruto. No hay más… Y no es solo por tus palabras… Es que la realidad es que no voy a dejar mi banda y tú no vas a dejar tu prometida. Tú la estas escogiendo por sobre mí y yo no quiero que… si lo hacemos te vayas con ella. Si sucede y después de follar te vas con ella, te odiare toda la vida. ¿Quieres eso?

¿Una noche con Sasuke y averiguar todo lo que Sasuke puede significar? ¿O una segura amistad, una segura vida de familia con Hinata a cambio de ver a Sasuke con otro?

— ¿Seremos tu y yo contra el mundo Naruto? Porque a la familia de tu prometida no le agradara si la dejas. ¿Seremos capaces de vernos y no odiarnos por una relación que no sabemos que pasara y que arruinara nuestras vidas?

— ¿Serás capaz de ver en mi más allá de la frustración de que no soy una mujer?

Naruto sintió que sus lágrimas caían, apretó los pantalones que aun portaba, se mordió el labio inferior enfurecido. Subió sus manos hacia su cabeza y finalmente golpeo con fuerza la cama. Su amigo frente a él tenía los cabellos alborotados, aquellos dos hermosos mechones enmarcándole el perfecto rostro. Y no pudo dejar de imaginarse a Sasuke como una mujer.

Supo que si Sasuke fuera una mujer definitivamente se casaría con ella, sería la elegida, la perseguiría hasta que ella aceptase, sería la mujer más bella del mundo, la desearía con toda su alma. ¿Podría darle una vida sexual plena a su amigo? En aquel momento lo dudaba mucho. No sabía cómo seguir, no sabía si podría tocar el miembro de su amigo sin sentir sensaciones de placer y asco al mismo tiempo.

Adoraba la forma en que Sasuke estaba recostado con sus cabello sueltos, su cintura estrecha, su rostro precioso pero ir más allá... era demasiado para sí mismo. Y no había tiempo. El reloj avanzaba así como ellos debían de hacerlo.

Naruto se cuestionó de si se hubiera puesto pensar con más tiempo podría terminar por agradarle el tener sexo con Sasuke No lo sabría pues en esa vida quizás estaban destinado a amarse como amigos como hermanos no como más. Porque si de algo estaban seguros era que:

—Te amo, Sasuke— le envolvió en un abrazo protector, fraternal, lleno de afecto pero no pasional.

Sasuke tomo las manos de Naruto y respondió:

—También lo hago, dobe. Pero sabes como yo que ninguno puede dar al otro lo que quiere. Además no eres el tipo de persona que por mi dejaría plantada a una mujer como Hinata ¿no es así?

Aunque su rostro mostrase resignación. Lo cierto es que quiso escuchar un acto de rebeldía de Naruto, pero este asintió débilmente. De ninguna manera Sasuke soportaría ver un rostro culpable en Naruto después de hacerlo y eso era lo único que obtendrían de ello. Ambos lo comprendieron.

Ambos cerraron los ojos apenas cubiertos por unas mantas. Sin importarle si la madrugada era demasiada fría, el silencio reinó y sus respiraciones se volvieron tranquilas. Jamás olvidarían que esa noche fue el mejor sueño que tuvieron: uno donde Sasuke le confesara sus sentimientos antes del viaje de Naruto, uno donde Naruto se diera cuenta de sus dudas antes de comprometer a Hinata, uno donde quizás Naruto siguiese su sueño de ser beisbolista y Sasuke cantante y que la historia de amor que los medios de comunicación gozaban en contar no fuera de Suigetsu y Sasuke sino de Sasuke y Naruto.

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos se encontró a si mismo bien envuelto entre las sabanas con solo una camiseta y sus bóxer. Según recordaba había dormido semi vestido junto a Sasuke; sin embargo se sorprendió cuando la voz que no pertenecía su amigo de infancia le terminó por despertar.

—Hey, no seas problemático y despierta.

El rubio se sentó rápidamente, giró su vista de un lado a otro. Estuvo seguro que la noche pasada había sucedido tremendas cosas entre él y Sasuke ¿Por qué este no estaba a su lado? Quiso que al menos tenerlo a su lado por última vez. La paz que con la que había dormido aquella noche nunca la volvería sentir.

—Sasuke...—susurró

—Está en la habitación de lado- dijo con extrañeza Shikamaru—Dijo que te trajo aquí porque te caías de borracho. Se está alistando para tu boda. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Se supone que debes de estar en la ceremonia tradicional antes que Hinata y su familia. Ya sabes todo el rollo así que levante

Naruto asintió. Sintió deseos de ir a la habitación contigua para ver a Sasuke pero... ¿para qué? Su vida estaba decidida. Sonrió, pensó en Hinata, en la vida apacible que le esperaba. La joven chica que le entrego todo su ser. Era cierto, era lo que siempre quiso y hoy estaba punto de cumplirlo mientras Sasuke seguiría con su camino a convertirse en una estrella de la música japonesa. No iba a arruinarle la carrera fugándose con él. Si hiciera algo como eso nunca más sería recibido en la industria musical. Y aunque Sasuke lo negara era evidente que llego a gustarle el cantar. Además ahora que había escogido, su amistad con Sasuke sería para siempre ¿no era mejor tenerlo por siempre como amigo que terminar odiándose por una relación que quizá no funcione? Eran adultos, si cometían alguna estupidez todo se arruinaría. Y no habría manera de solucionarlo ¿Acaso era mejor vivir una vida siendo apaleados por los medios, quizás odiándose por la miseria en la que se convertirían?

Así con ciertos ánimos, con una mezcla entre felicidad de saber que Sasuke estaría su lado como su amigo se alisto con su yukata tradicional.

Sasuke Uchiha con un kimono tradicional azul marino fue testigo de cómo la pareja se sonreía y se daba un beso luego de ser bendecidos en el templo de la residencia Hyuga. Ambos se veían muy bien entallados en su kimonos de matrimonio. Sasuke se había decidido a dedicarles una última canción. Naruto no volvió a mirarle después de la sonrisa que le dio al verificar que cumpliría con su promesa. Todas las miradas fueron para ella, exclusivamente para ella, su ahora esposa, la hoy señora Uzumaki.

Cuando fue débil y sintió el pulso temblarle, Suigetsu puso a su lado y le pasó una mano en el hombro, era extraño pero su calor finalmente llegó a su cuerpo, por fin pudo sonreír ante la sonrisa de Naruto. ¿Por qué así era el amor no? Cuando él sonríe entonces tú también sonríes…

Ese día definitivamente cambio el rumbo de vida de ambos chicos que siempre anduvieron entre los márgenes de amistad y amor. Finalmente descubrieron que era el amor los que lo unían sin importar como terminara su relación eso era algo que no cambiaría.

¿El amor de verdad no existe?

Si lo hace pero no siempre debe ser el amor romántico, no es lo mismo ni por asomo. No es el amor de una pareja quizás ni siquiera el amor de dos personas que unen sus vidas en matrimonio. Existen diferentes puntos de vista acerca de ello, pero el amor es solo un sentimiento sin límites, es el que te hace sonreír solo con ver la sonrisa del otro y que te mantendrá feliz mientras sepa que el otro tiene todo lo que le hace falta, mientras veas que esa persona alcanza lo que desea y que su sueños se hacen realidad: Sasuke está feliz de dejar que Naruto busque sus sueños y espera desde el fondo de sí que este sea feliz con lo escogido.

El matrimonio civil se dio por finalizado sin ninguna interrupción. Naruto estaba tranquilo. No se sentía nervioso ni ansioso, esa era la paz que necesitaba desde la muerte de su madre. Hinata le gustaba, la deseaba y sabía que podría funcionar una relación con ella. A Sasuke lo amaba y solo quería verle feliz. Sasuke sería ser su amado amigo por siempre. No importa si la relación con Hinata llega o no triunfar o si fracasa en el camino, tenía por seguro que Sasuke siempre estaría a su lado aunque no fuese físicamente. Y eso el confirmo cuando ya en el banquete La banda Taka se alisto para tocar.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando la música fue tan baja y que en vez de sonar a rock era más como una balada. Hiashi Hyuga y el resto de los Hyuga estuvieron complacidos. Todos creyeron que la canción era dedicada al amor de Naruto y Hinata pero Naruto sintió ganas de llorar pero no por haber tomado la decisión que marcó su vida sino por confirmar que era cierto Sasuke estaría por siempre a su lado, pero que al vez también era una despedida.

**En aquel portarretratos de los dos, permanece volteado todo el tiempo**

**Solo nuestras sonrisas brillan aun ahora.**

**Algún día comenzare aquel camino delgado y extenso**

**¿Pero porque el viento sopla fuerte cuando se emprende un viaje?**

**La amabilidad, el egoísmo, la calidez, la soledad**

**E incluso la compasión, todo ello me lo dejaste a mí**

**¡En todas partes y por la eternidad, se acumulan mis recuerdos que van junto a la nieve hacia ti!**

**Aun si fuera un poco quiero alcanzarte, quiero poder hablar contigo, deseo estar a tu lado.**

**Incluso sin poder encontrarme contigo en esta noche congelada busco el mañana.**

**Porque cuando en algún momento vaya a crear mis memorias, si estamos juntos, si estoy contigo, está bien.**

Naruto contuvo sus lágrimas a la vez que una sonrisa sincera se dibujaba en sus labios. Aquellas palabras habían transmitido lo que él mismo sentía. Solo quería asegurarse de que por siempre se tendrían el uno al otro. Era quizás cobarde, y se auto mentía pero estaba bien si Sasuke seguía siendo su amigo. Aunque eso significase dejarle todos esos sueños y sentimientos incompletos al azabache.

Sasuke abrió los ojos después de su cantico. Los invitados aplaudieron felices de haber tenido al popular Sasuke Uchiha cantando una canción tan hermosa. Muchas estaban idiotizados con el buscar el amor romántico, emocionados por la canción sin haber entendido el trasfondo. Hinata sintió una incomodidad después de escuchar una letra, como si una verdad se revelara ante ella. La mirada de Sasuke, el mejor amigo de su marido era ganadora, profunda y aclaradora, pero no quiso notarlo, quiso refugiarse en sus paradigmas y en su ignorancia en que su amor era el amor verdadero pues para ella el amor real era el amor para formar una familia.

Desde aquel momento, Hinata quiso que Sasuke Uchiha desapareciera de su vida. Para su suerte, el joven tenía una gira pronta y ella esperaba que le fuera de maravilla. Para que así él tuviera que viajar cada vez más y más lejos. Por alguna razón la amistad de su marido con él finalmente quedaba ante sus ojos como un lazo fuerte más que la bendición que aquel día recibió del sacerdote.

Cuando la fiesta ya estaba en su punto álgido y todos se preparaban para despedir a los novios, Naruto busco a Sasuke. Salió al patio de la mansión Hyuga y ahí en el lugar más oscuro del jardín observó como Suigetsu devoraba la boca de Sasuke con verdadera pasión y como Sasuke enredaba sus manos en el cabello del otro mientras este paseaba sus manos por el cuerpo del azabache. Suigetsu deseaba a Sasuke, le amaba y hubiera dejado irle si Sasuke era más feliz con Naruto pero ahora que había retornado a sus brazos iba ofrecerle todo lo que Sasuke necesitaba. Naruto lo entendió. La mirada de Suigetsu se cruzó con la de Naruto y ambos entendieron miles de cosas en ello. Naruto siempre estaría pendiente de que Sasuke fuera feliz, Suigetsu se comprometía a hacerlo. El rubio sintió de nuevo emociones ambivalentes. No estuvo preparado para amar por completo como pareja a Sasuke, y había otro que sí. Sasuke le amaba pero enfriaría ese amor a ver que Naruto es feliz con Hinata. Pues Sasuke le deja ser feliz con la que Naruto decide que lo hará: una familia.

Naruto por un momento se hizo al pregunta clásica del "Y sí…"

Suigetsu abrió los ojos y enfocó su mirada contra la de Naruto, ambos se enfrentaron mientras Suigetsu aún seguía devorando los labios del azabache. Naruto se sintió intimidado. Así que solo enfrento con la idea mental que seguro quedo clara para Suugetsu "Nunca lo hagas sufrir"

El amante de su mejor amugo le devolvió la mirada firme.

Quiso sonreír, deseó de verdad creer que el amor hacia Sasuke le permitiría verle feliz a lo lejano. Pero Naruto no se enteró de que si bien el amor permite que seas feliz viendo al otro feliz en el fondo quiere ser quien lo haga feliz.

Los años comenzaron a pasar, porque por supuesto a pesar de nuestras decisiones, el tiempo nunca parara ni por el sufrimiento ni por las alegrías, aunque la percepción de este es singularmente subjetivo en cada persona y en cada diferente momento.

Un hombre rubio descansaba, sonreía en sueños. Sin embargo el sol fue inclemente con su sueño. Abrió los ojos y se topó con el techo de su vivienda, una cómoda casa tradicional de la familia Hyuga. Un regusto amargo emergió entre su garganta y nuevamente las ganas de llorar le inundaron. En su sueño quien estaba en sus brazos era Sasuke, su mejor amigo, aquel que siempre le llamaba, aquel que se volvió padrino de su primer hijo. Sintió que se ahogaba. ¿Por qué?

Por supuesto era feliz al ver a Sasuke feliz, pero a la vez era infeliz. La letra de aquella canción que Sasuke le dedicó cuando se casó con Hinata le golpeó "Porque cuando en algún momento vaya a crear mis memorias, si estamos juntos, si estoy contigo, está bien".

Pero no estaban juntos. Los recuerdos que habían formado como amigos, año tras año le dejaban insatisfecho. Pues cada tiempo en que las llamadas iban y venían en el cual vio a todos sus amigos unirse a las personas escogidas y amadas, también lo vio a él, pero no era suficiente, nunca lo fue.

Hinata se removió entre sus brazos con esa típica sonrisilla de placer en sus labios. Naruto la encontró tierno los primeros años de casados, pero ahora solo suspira. Se calma y de nuevo siente paz. De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abre y por ella entra un jovencito rubio, su primogénito le sigue una niña menor, su consentida. Ellos dos terminan por despertar a la mujer que duerme en sus brazos. Y por primera vez en la mañana quiere a Hinata. Le quiere demasiado, se acostumbró a ella, a la vida de paz que le da... a veces se siente aburrido. No es la vida feliz que espero pero es una vida adecuada. Sus hijos aun le dan energías. Aunque a veces se pregunta cómo hubiera sido una vida con...

—Papi quiere ver al padrino cantando—chilla Himawari

Bodlt, su hijo mayor también se sienta y prende el televisor.

Se muerde el labio: Sasuke sigue tan perfecto como siempre. Solo que su cabello es ahora largo, hasta por debajo de los hombros, aún tiene esa mirada fiera, engreída y a la vez profunda, aún tiene esa fuerza y androgeneidad en todas sus curvas que hacen suspirar a hombres y mujeres. Y ahí a su lado Suigetsu le abraza, ambos se encuentran y se sonríen de manera en que solo los amantes lo hacen.

La canción termina. Sasuke es famoso mundialmente. Ha tenido giras incluso en el lejano continente de América.

Naruto está orgulloso y es ahí cuando está seguro de que decidirse por conservar su amistad fue lo mejor.

La unión civil homosexual en Japón se dio casi a dos meses de su matrimonio con Hinata casi como un golpe. Primero fue en Shibuya luego fue imitado en otros distritos En tres años ya estaba vigente en todo Japón. Uno a uno sus amigos fueron uniéndose civilmente. Poco tiempo después a la par que más distritos se sumaron a esa ola, empresas y templos ofrecieron el clásico rito shinto y budista para uniones homosexuales. Unos años más tarde el matrimonio homosexual fue una realidad en Japón. Sus amigos renovaron sus votos uno a a uno: Primero Sakura Ino, su boda fue hermosa llena de flores, cortesía de la familia de Ino. Luego vinieron Lee y Neji, increíblemente el clan Hyuga estuvo presente al completo y le dejaron a Neji el liderazgo del clan. Tiempo después vendrían Gaara y Sai.

— ¿Papi es señor es esposo de nuestro padrino?

Hinata acarició la cabeza de su hija. Esa incomodidad que nació el día de su boda no ha cambiado pero se siente segura de su posición de esposa así que habla.

—Mi bebe sé que es difícil imaginártelo, pero sí. Tu tío Sasuke está casado con ese señor y tiene dos hijas.

Naruto fija su vista en aquellas manos entrelazadas y quiere sentir felicidad. La siente de alguna manera…

—No es difícil, madre- dice Boldt— Es evidente que se quieren.

Porque sí, finalmente Sasuke se casó primero en el extranjero con Suigetsu a tres años de su matrimonio con Hinata, cuando fue aprobado el matrimonio homosexual en Japón la boda fastuosa de Sasuke se dio. Fue un evento casi nacional, pues todo el clan Uchiha estuvo presente y las fans del pelinegro siguieron por Internet paso a paso. Unos años después, Karin les presto su vientre para que pudieran tener a esa pequeña niña pelinegra y la otra albina. Sasuke las adora. Y este año las traerá al cumpleaños de Boldt.

Las conversaciones siguen pero Naruto esta pendiente de la sonrisa de Sasuke, aquella ligera curva en sus labios. Desvía la mirada y observa sus hijos. Los adora con certeza. Pero aun así…no puedo evitar sentirse incompleto. Sabe que cuando vea su amigo y le de el único contacto físico que puede, un abrazo, se sentirá mejor.

…

El cumpleaños de Boldt es hoy, Naruto está ansioso. Hoy volverá ver a Sasuke en persona después de un año entero.

Todo está listo y él llega en un auto último modelo junto a su banda. De la mano trae a dos preciosas niñas, la pelinegra vestida como una estrella del rock y la albina como una linda muñeca. Suigetsu toma la mano de una de ellas, mientras Sasuke de la otra a la vez que ellas se toman de la mano, caminado así los cuatro juntos, ellas dos son como el lazo que los une. Sasuke le observa y ambos se sonríen.

El cumpleaños pasa agitado entre todos. Por fin termina y Naruto puede acercarse y alejarse con Sasuke a platicar. De lejos ve la mirada preocupada de Hinata y la de advertencia de Suigetsu. Pero nadie va quitarle el precioso tiempo que tiene con su amigo.

Ambos están lado a lado, sentados frente al pequeño lago que tiene la mansión Hyuga.

—Te cortaste el cabello, Naruto—susurra Sasuke

¿Eso es todo lo que le pregunta?

—Y tú te lo dejaste creer—afirma Naruto.

Sasuke se toca el cabello y sonríe levemente.

—A Suigetsu le gusta así.

Aquella respuesta la irrita. Por alguna razón siente calor, demasiado. Su amigo parece indiferente, sereno como un hombre que ha vivido lo suficiente. Pero sobretodo que está más que satisfecho con su vida.

— ¿Eres feliz, Sasuke?

Sin darse cuenta se acerca demasiado a su mejor amigo. Por muy egoísta que parezca, el rubio quiere saber si Sasuke también siente ese vacío, si también se siente incompleto y que solo cuando se encuentran puede ser feliz. Ruega que sea así. Pero esta vez es Sasuke quien le aleja. El rechazo inflama un ardor que ha guardado por años dentro de sí al rubio.

— ¡¿Ya no sientes eso que sentías por mí, Sasuke?!

— ¡¿Qué demonios preguntas Naruto?!Sasuke también parece furioso.

—Esto

Por un impulso extraño quiere besarle, quiere probarle como aquella vez no terminó de hacerlo. Se pregunta que al menos debió haber culminado aquel acto, así tendría el recuerdo de que Sasuke le perteneció aunque sea por una noche. Pero saber que estuvo tan cerca y se acobardó no le deja en paz. Muchas veces a soñado con Sasuke en sus brazos, preguntándose como hubiera sido estar dentro suyo, verle sonrojado, llamándole y luego aquel delicioso sueño se transforma en pesadilla cuando se imagina que el cuerpo de su amigo es profanado por su esposo.

Nuevamente Sasuke usa su fuerza para apartarlo. Su mirada es dolida.

—No te equivoques, Naruto, te amo, pero el amor que te tengo ahora es el que tú siempre deseaste... es eterno y firme pero el de un hermano; Suigetsu es mi familia así como tú tienes la tuya.

—Lo siento ´tebayo.

Es sincero.

—No es cosa de karma o algo parecido ni me estoy vengando. Es la verdad, Naruto. ¿acaso no eres feliz?

Ve en el rostro de Sasuke la mortificación y preocupación por pensar que no es feliz.

—Lo soy, en verdad lo soy. Solo que a veces me pregunto si te hubiera escogido... si me hubieras dicho lo que sentías antes de irme a América...

—Nada… porque no importa. ¿Quieres a Hinata? ¿A tus hijos?

—Los adoro. No puedo pensar en una vida sin ellos. "Pero tampoco dejo de pensar en una vida a tu lado", pensó Naruto.

Sasuke sonrió con sinceridad.

—Entonces todo está bien

Sus miradas tan diferentes se encuentran y Sasuke le da un beso rápido en la frente, para luego jalarle la oreja.

—Entonces deja de decir tonterías.

La tensión que hubo entre ellos se disipa, ambos comienzan a hablar de sus familias, de las hazañas de sus hijos y compiten por cuál de sus retoños será el mejor.

Hinata los veía de lejos. Al fin la incomodidad desaparece. Está contenta que su esposo tenga alguien a quien si pueda confiarle todo. Y le alegra que entre ellos no haya nada más. Pero también sabe que esta vez no es porque Sasuke quiera su esposo de forma romántica sino porque ahora es Naruto quien desea a Sasuke, pero es él quien ya no está disponible, quien encontró su propio destino y está satisfecho con él.

Suigetsu por su parte espera a que su esposo se vaya dormir con las niñas para enfrentar a Naruto. Lo acorrala

—Aquella vez yo estaba dispuesto apartarme, pero hoy no. Sasuke es mío, mi familia, mi esposo. No voy a dejárselo a nadie. Así que…

Suigetsu siempre se esforzó tanto para hacer a Sasuke feliz y sabe que lo ha logrado pero tiene miedo. Pero no solo porque su azabache le deje sino porque el rubio este jugando nuevamente con él, porque sabe que Naruto jamás tendrá el valor suficiente para dejar a su familia.

— ¿Él es feliz a tu lado?

—Lo es... he dado mi vida en ello.

Naruto asiente a pesar de que el dolor le atraviesa debe reconocer que Sasuke se ve tan lleno de vida.

—Lo sé, lo puedo ver en su rostro—sus lágrimas caen y Suigetsu no sabe qué hacer.

—Solo te pido que nunca lo hagas sufrir o si ni... ´tebayo... te la veras conmigo

—Nunca... nunca necesitaras intervenir. Él y mis hijas lo son todo para mí.

Naruto está seguro de ello. Minutos después desde su balcón observa como ambos esposos se besan de forma dedicada, suave por la madurez pero con decisión. Sasuke se ha enamorado de Suigetsu. Suigetsu le ha brindado todo lo que necesitaba. Naruto entonces limpia sus lágrimas y cierra la puerta de su habitación para lanzarse sobre su esposa y sus hijos y contarle algunos cuentos que se le ha ocurrido. Puede haberse dado cuenta muy tarde de que quizá sí pudo desear y tener una relación de pareja con Sasuke, pero se conformara con hacer crecer a sus hijos con tener a Hinata de compañera aunque no le llene. Esta vez será él quien se porte como un buen amigo y será feliz por Sasuke en silencio. Afrontará todo lo que su decisión acarreó.

…..

—Suigetsu… gracias…

—La princesa me agradece- ríe burlón

—Aun me pregunto con que me drogaste para aceptar casarme contigo.

—Pequeño bastardo…. Suigetsu le enseña sus dientes y sabe que quizás será una noche agitada, pues su propio cuerpo se calienta al ver la mirada de absoluto deseo de su esposo. Las niñas salen corriendo en pijamas y comprueban que será una noche agitada intentando hacerlas dormir. Sasuke ríe de forma autentica y Suigetsu se siente aún más encandilado. Pronto a la familia se les une los otros miembros, Karin y Juugo quienes les ayudan a cansar a las niñas.

Horas después Sasuke duerme en medio de sus hijas y de su marido. Se siente pleno. Amo con toda su alma a Naruto y dio todo por la felicidad de este y ahora él también es feliz. Sonríe y se queda dormido para un nuevo brillante amanecer.

* * *

Repuesta reviews:

Nana : hola, como no pude responderte por PM lo hago por aquí asi que espero que lo leas, me comentas si fue así. Y bueno perdón por la demora. Espero que aun tengas ese entusiasmo por el capitulo. Como lo mencione creo que este es el final correcto y el que mejor les amoldaba a pesar de todo.

genesis: Hola muchas gracias por tu review... espero que encuentres este capitulo final y que sea de tu agrado. Bueno pues Naruto y sasuke encontraron finalmente una manera de seguir adelante apoyándose peor cada uno por su cuenta. Tome en cuenta lo que dijiste y realmente tenías mucha razón creo que comprendiste muy bien la historia y sobre todo los sentimientos de los personajes que reflejan cosas que pasan en la vida real. Lo digo por experiencia para alguien como Naruto no iba ser fácil aceptarse como umm bisexual? homosexual?.. no tiene nombre totalmente. Sin embargo, Suigetsu siempre estuvo ahí y era el apoyo de Sasuke asi que finalmente pudo ser feliz al lado de Suigetsu pero ya habiéndolo intentado todo con Naruto, Sasuke quedo tranquilo pues creyó que Naruto era feliz asi que simplemente vivió con ello. naruto ahora deberá aprender a vivir así.

Pues bien queridos lectores, gracias por acompañarme y espero que les haya gustado la historia. Se que algunos querían que Naruto y Sasuke terminaran juntos peor esta historia inicio como un desfogue emocional del manga un reflejo de lo que se convirtió Naruto. Aquí trato de explicar sus miedos y que reconoce amar a Sasuke por sobre todo peor su sexualidad y ambiciones no le dejaron encontrar una variante en su sexualidad, y eso no es algo simple de lograr menos con los prejuicios que se cargaba. Hinata lo sabe y en el fondo siempre lo supo pero ella misma quiere seguir viviendo como hasta ahora mas cuando esta seguro que por parte de Sasuke ya no hay peligro. Que hubiera apsado si lo hacían? Pues Naruto de todas maneras se hubiera casado solo que tendrían ese amargo recuerdo destruyendo sus amistad. Naruto y Sasuke prefirieron abstenerse y seguir con su amistad. sasuke creyó y creerá que Naruto es feliz con Hinata pues consiguió lo que deseaba, por ello mismo puede ser feliz con Suigetsu, no fue fácil construir lo que tiene por ello mismo Suigetsu va a cuidar de esa relación y Naruto sera quien ahora calle y sea feliz por su amigo.

Muchas gracias y espero me dejen sus impresiones. Y espero encontrarlos pronto en Hijo de shinobi y en los nuevos fanfic que tengo preparados!


End file.
